Kataomoi
by Kurochiao
Summary: Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Pada akhirnya, perasaanmu hanya akan menjadi sebuah rasa terpendam. Lalu akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru ketika cinta itu menghampirimu?/KagaxReaxNiji/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada di tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, bahasa campuran, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/Kumpulan oneshots bersambung Kagami Taiga x OC/Reader/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau masih memandanginya lagi?" sebuah suara yang familiar di telingaku membuatku menoleh ke belakang, menemukan sahabatku sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang tak jauh dariku.

Oh, dia sahabatku dan teman sekelasku, Kuroko Miho, sepupu Kuroko Tetsuya di kelas sebelah. Aku satu kelas dengannya dulu waktu SMP, tapi saat masuk SMA aku masuk ke kelas yang berbeda dengannya. Kalau sekarang sih, berkat penjurusan dan pengacakan kelas, kami bisa sekelas lagi.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya, "Ah, Miho... kau mengagetkanku saja,"

Miho menghela napas mendapati respon lambanku, dia kemudian duduk di bangku sebelahku, ikut mengamati beberapa siswa yang lalu-lalang di koridor depan kelasku. Ya, di depan kelasku memang disediakan bangku panjang untuk nongkrong. Biasanya banyak siswa yang bergerombol menduduki bangku itu saat istirahat, tapi kalau pagi hari seperti ini yang mendominasi siswi. Kenapa? Hmmm, karena bisa melihat orang yang disukai lewat mungkin salah satunya? Ha ha

Kenapa aku bicara begitu? Yah, karena aku salah satunya.

"Nah kan, kau melamun lagi!" Miho kembali menyeru kepadaku, kedua tangannya sudah menarik pipiku saking kesalnya.

"Hwaa, sakwt tauh, Mihau!" Ucapanku keluar dengan mengenaskan, entah aku bicara apa aku sendiri malah tidak mengerti.

Miho tertawa setelah melihatku memegang pipiku saat dia melepaskan tarikannya. _Mou_ , padahal sahabat sendiri malah disiksa...

"Sakit tahu!" protesku padanya, aku mencubit pahanya sebagai balasan. Miho langsung meringis, sedangkan aku tertawa iblis.

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah siswa-siswi yang baru datang, kelasku memang bisa dibilang kelas strategis, dekat dengan kantin, kopsis, kamar mandi, dan yang paling penting dekat dengan tempat parkir. Karena itulah, teman sekelasku sangat bahagia dapat kelas di sini. Apalagi anak-anak yang bermasalah dan anak-anak yang punya orang yang ditaksir tapi beda kelas, soalnya kelasku sendiri jauh dari ruang guru atau kepsek, kalau buat yang punya orang yang ditaksir sih tentu saja karena dekat dengan tempat parkir 'kan?

Miho mentowel pipiku yang masih sedikit sakit karena tarikannya tadi, "Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh banyak melamun 'kan? Kau tidak sadar apa kalau sekolah kita ini angker, masih saja suka melamun. Mau kerasukan, hah?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Enggaklah, lagian setannya enggak mau ngerasukin aku kali, buktinya aku selalu melamun tapi selama tiga tahun di sini juga enggak pernah kerasukan kok,"

Miho menghela napas pasrah, "Jadi, apa yang kau lamunkan hari ini? Jangan bilang soal ide cerita atau puisi, sudah basi,"

Aku tersenyum kecut, memang sih aku selalu beralasan setiap aku melamun. Tapi kali ini semua alasanku sudah kehilangan keefektifannya melawan Miho. "Yahh, biasa... galau kali?"

Miho memutar kepalanya, "Masih mikirin dia?"

Aku tersenyum getir kali ini. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menertawai diriku sendiri, rasanya _pathetic_ sekali sumpah...

"Kau masih bisa cerita ke aku tahu, kita udah sahabatan cukup lama, semua rahasiamu aman sama aku. Bukannya aku selalu begitu juga? Apa kau masih nggak memercayaiku?" tanya Miho serius.

Aku tersenyum menenangkan, "Tidak kok, lagian aku sudah menceritakan semuanya Miho, nggak ada hal lain lagi,"

Miho masih menatapku curiga, dia sepertinya tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Seketika, senyumku mengendur, bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan Miho. Tapi apa yang kukatakan tadi memang benar kok, sudah tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi pada Miho.

"Hmph, baiklah kuganti pertanyaanku... bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Saat ini? Dan kenapa kau duduk melamun di sini?" tanya Miho beruntun, aku sejenak memasang muka kaget.

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba...?" namun pandangan Miho tidak berubah, mungkin di matanya aku sedang terlihat sangat tidak baik? Ha ha, rasanya aneh ya? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang bukan keluargamu malah bisa menyadari keadaan hatimu dibandingkan keluargamu sendiri...

"Aku tahu semua rahasiamu dan kau tahu semua rahasiaku, aku bahkan tahu perasaanmu yang tidak sahabatmu lain tahu, apa kau masih berniat membohongiku?" tukas Miho.

Aku tertawa kecil namun pahit, nyatanya aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari insting tajamnya bukan?

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya Miho, kau sudah tahu semuanya... tidak ada lagi yang bisa kucurhatkan," ucapku, sejenak aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah pintu keluar tempat parkir. Aku melihat temanku dari kelas sebelah melambaikan tangannya padaku, jadi aku membalasnya sebentar.

Aku kemudian menghadapkan diriku kepada Miho dan menatap kedua bola matanya, "Saat ini ada perasaan aneh di dadaku seperti biasanya, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya tapi tetap saja aku tanpa sadar melamun dengan membayangkan berbagai kejadian tidak masuk akal,"

Miho balas menatapku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia temukan dari sorot mataku, namun dia tiba-tiba menepuk bahu dan kedua pipiku. "Hush, aku tahu kalau punya perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan, kau juga tahu kalau aku juga punya 'kan? Kita senasib,"

Aku tersenyum getir dan memosisikan diriku dengan benar sekali lagi. Yah, _unrequited_ _love_ itu memang menyebalkan... menyakitkan... menyesakkan... dan kadang membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang dibenci karena bisa saja kau menjadi orang ketiga. Aku tertawa pahit dalam hati, rasanya ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Menyebalkan sekali...

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan sikutan dari arah Miho, aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah yang ditunjuk Miho. Ah, orang yang kutunggu dan seharusnya kuhindari sudah datang...

Aku melihatnya keluar dari pintu parkir, aku melihat jam tanganku dan menyadari kalau sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Pantas dia sudah datang, aku sudah terlalu lama melamun di sini. Ah, sekolahku dimulai pukul tujuh tepat, kalau aku sih biasanya datang pukul enam atau lebih sedikit, soalnya aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian apalagi kalau harus dipandangi siswa-siswi lain karena berangkat siang.

Pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam itu berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arahku, lebih tepatnya sih karena kelasnya ada di samping kelasku, jadi dia harus melewati tempatku duduk dulu sebelum masuk ke kelasnya sendiri. Miho yang ada disampingku melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda itu, sedangkan aku sendiri malah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Kagami Taiga, tinggi 190 senti dengan berat badan 82 kilogram, _ace_ klub basket Seirin, dan bodoh. Dia tidak peka, tapi tipe setia. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja karena aku sudah mengamatinya, mengenaskan memang, tapi aku hanya selalu bisa menatapnya dari jauh.

Miho melambaikan tangannya kepada Kagami- _kun_ dan tersenyum manis, "Pagi, Taiga- _kun_ ,"

Kagami- _kun_ membalas lambaian tangan Miho dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, "Pagi," balasnya. Tanpa sadar aku terus mengamati pergerakan pemuda itu, mulai dari caranya berjalan, penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan tapi masih memenuhi aturan sekolah, tasnya diselempangakan di bahu kirinya yang lebar, serta tatapan ngantuknya yang lucu.

"Oh, pagi juga untukmu..." sapanya lagi sebelum melewatiku dan masuk ke kelasnya. Eh? Barusan itu... dia menyapaku?

"Ahem, ahem, yang barusan disapa nge- _fly_ nih? Jangan ketinggian _entar_ jatuh sakit," goda Miho yang sedari tadi sepertinya masih mengamati gerak-gerikku. Mukaku langsung panas, aku memukul bahu Miho karena kesal dia terus-terusan menggodaku.

"Enak ya orang yang kau sukai satu sekolah dan deket sama kamu, kalau aku malah jauhnya bukan main," ucap Miho, aku tersenyum kecut.

"Bukannya malah enak kalau jauh ya? Setidaknya nggak banyak ketemu bikin cepet lupa 'kan? Nah aku? Ketemu tiap hari, kelas sebelahan, rumah searah–dia apartemen sih, tiap di gerbang sekolah papasan, entah di kantin, di perpus, ruang guru ngambil tugas, upacara, pengumuman di aula, walaupun nggak sering tapi entah gimana pasti deketan, siapa yang nggak frustasi malahan?" jelasku panjang lebar, Miho menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sesering itu...? Bukannya itu berarti kalian jodoh?" Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Miho tersebut.

"Kami nggak jodoh, Miho. Lagian dia di sana juga pasti selalu sama Yuna," jawabku terus terang. Miho menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan lagi.

"Bukannya aku dengar mereka sudah putus?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Kata temanku mereka sudah balikan, aku sering melihat Kagami- _kun_ mengantarnya pulang," jawabku, "Lagian rasanya hubungan itu cuma mereka yang _ngerti,_ 'kan? Aku sudah nggak tahu lagi kapan mereka putus dan kapan mereka nyambung lagi,"

Miho menepuk kepalaku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau tidak boleh nangis di sini, malu tahu dilihat teman-teman. Ayo masuk, bel udah mau bunyi,"

Aku mengangguk dan menyeka air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk mataku, mengikuti Miho masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

" **The furthest distance in the world is not between life and death, but is when I stand in front of you. Yet, you do not know that I love you,"**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Haluh penghuni fandom KnB! Saia author yang seneng banget keliling fandom dan ninggalin jejak tanpa pertanggung jawaban~ #dor

Chiao desu~

Hajimemashite, minna-san~

Hari ini saia coba debut dengan fanfic KagamixReader, ah, ato OC ya? Terserah deh, kan saia gunain first POV~ #hoi

Oh iya, soal quotes di akhir itu, saia lupa itu punya siapa, tapi itu bukan saia yang ngomong. Credit terbang buat yang punya quotes itu ya~

Yosh, intinya ini salam perkenalan saia~

Moga aja ada yang mau baca, kalo ada kritik, saran, pujian(?), kotak makan(?), surat cinta(?), bahkan sampai api(?), silakan layangkan ke kotak review yah~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada di tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/Kumpulan oneshots bersambung Kagami Taiga x OC/Reader/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , memangnya apa yang kamu sukai dari Taiga- _kun_ sih?" tanya Miho tiba-tiba saat kami sudah berada di atap sekolah dan membuka bekal makan siang kami.

Aku menatap Miho bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Miho memakan sosis yang ada dalam bekalnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Maksudku, Taiga- _kun_ itu dari kelas satu SMP seram sekali, tidak banyak orang yang dekat dengannya apalagi cewek kecuali teman basketnya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai darinya?"

Aku meletakkan sumpit yang baru saja kugunakan untuk memakan _tamagoyaki_ dalam mulutku sebelum akhirnya menelan olahan telur itu dengan tenang.

Iya ya, bagaimana aku bisa suka dengan Kagami- _kun_? Aku tidak pernah serius memikirkan hal seperti itu...

Kalau dingat-ingat sih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lupa," ucapku jujur, Miho menatapku kaget plus tidak percaya. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar sudah tidak ingat kenapa aku menyukainya,"

"Hah? Dan kau mempertahankan perasaan tak berbalasmu selama enam tahun!?" teriak Miho tidak percaya, aku segera membungkam mulut besar itu dengan sebuah tomat ceri dalam bekalku untuk membuatnya diam. Untung saja atap selalu sepi pengunjung, kalau tidak kami sudah jadi pusat perhatian. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah lupa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya setelah itu.

Aku terdiam sebentar memikirkan jawabanku, namun akhirnya aku menyerah. "Aku benar-benar lupa, lagian apakah ada aturan dalam menyukai seseorang?"

Miho meggeleng cepat, "Tapi, tapi, bagaimana kau membuktikan perasaanmu nyata kalau kau tidak tahu penyebab dan alasannya?"

Aku memakan nasiku dengan khidmat sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak butuh alasan atau penyebab, Miho."

"Tapi pasanganmu pasti butuh untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau kau mencintainya!" seru Miho, aku mendongak sebentar, menatap langit cerah berwarna biru diiringi awan putih yang berarak pelan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, ketika Miho mengatakan hal itu padaku aku jadi berpikir bagaimana dengan cinta. Memangnya dia butuh alasan untuk datang? Apakah dia memberi salam perpisahan saat pergi? Atau apakah dia mengucapkan 'permisi' sebelum memasuki relung hati paling dalam manusia?

Tidak, 'kan? Lalu kenapa seseorang butuh alasan dan tahu penyebab untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ada orang yang mencintainya?

Aku tidak mengerti... tapi kalau aku ungkapkan itu kepada Miho, pasti aku akan kena ceramah dengan judul _'Apakah itu C-I-N-T-A?'_ atau _'1001 Ulasan tentang Cinta'_. Dan pasti nanti ujung-ujungnya bakal panjang dan ribet banget...

Aku menghela napas sebentar, "Kalau dia ingin bukti nyata, aku sudah melakukannya Miho. Aku sudah menyukainya selama enam tahun dan perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah, kau yang paling tahu hal itu. Tapi kalau dia ingin bukti yang lebih konkrit, aku bisa melakukan satu permintaannya asal itu masih dalam kemampuanku. Kalau dia masih bertanya alasan, maka dia bukan jodohku," jelasku, Miho kembali menatapku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu bukan jodohmu?" tanya Miho.

" _Ne_ , Miho. Kalau ada laki-laki yang menembakmu dan mengatakan dia mencintaimum kau pasti senang 'kan? Tapi kau juga takut untuk dikhianati, karena itu rata-rata orang akan bertanya alasan kenapa orang yang menembaknya bisa menyukainya, benar, 'kan?" aku menyuapkan nasi terakhirku dan menelannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau menurutku, aku lebih suka dia melakukan sesuatu daripada berucap,"

Aku melihat wajah Miho sejenak, sepertinya aku bisa melihat tanda tanya-tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. "Seperti biasa kau menggunakan perumpamaan sulit dan berputar-putar," komentarnya.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Maksudku, bibir bisa saja berbohong, tapi mata dan tingkah laku tidak Miho. Karena itu aku lebih suka menilai orang bukan dari penampilan fisik tapi dari _personality_ -nya," jelasku lagi, Miho mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi kalau dia meragukan rasa sukamu, kau rela melakukan apa saja untuknya?" tanya Miho, aku tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja tidak," Miho bersiap membentakku sekali lagi sebelum aku memotongnya dengan cepat, "Biarkan aku melanjutkan ucapanku dulu... jadi aku memang bersedia melakukan sesuatu tapi itu masih memiliki batas, contohnya aku tidak mau jika disuruh menciumnya ataupun berlutut di depannya."

Miho terdiam dan kembali berusaha mencerna penjelasanku. Saat aku mulai melihat perubahan wajah Miho yang sepertinya semakin mengerti, aku kemudian kembali berkata, "Aku tidak suka disentuh kecuali kalau sudah memiliki hubungan resmi, kalau untuk berlututnya aku tidak mau karena aku juga masih punya harga diri. Wanita memang banyak, tapi jika para laki-laki berpikir bisa berbuat seenaknya kepada semua wanita, mereka salah besar. Aku masih memiliki harga diri sebagai wanita yang masih ingin kujaga baik-baik, karena itulah aku tidak akan tunduk pada seorang pria kecuali dia sudah bisa menundukkanku dengan caranya sendiri,"

Miho menatapku dengan mata berbinar, "Seperti biasa kau selalu bisa membuat pendirian dan menginspirasi orang-orang di sekitarmu ya? Padahal kau memiliki pengalaman paling sedikit soal pacaran dan cinta,"

"Habis aku kan tidak seberuntung dirimu yang bisa berpacaran dengan cinta pertamamu sejak SD saat SMP," ucapku, kini giliran Miho yang tertawa pahit.

"Dan sekarang dia menjadi _unrequited_ _love_ -ku dan membuat kita senasib, ha ha ha..." balas Miho, aku tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa sarkastis seperti itu, kau menyeramkan," ucapanku itu akhirnya mengakhiri acara ngobrol kami sebentar untuk menghabiskan bekal kami yang tersisa. Dalam suasana hening seperti ini... aku kembali bertanya kepada diriku sendiri soal pertanyaan Miho tadi, kenapa ya aku bisa suka sama Kagami- _kun_? Atau mungkin yang ingin aku ingat... sejak kapan aku menyukai pemuda dengan alis bercabang dan wajah garang itu?

Hmmm, aku bertemu dengan Kagami- _kun_ itu saat SMP. Kami saling tidak mengenal dulu, apalagi aku lulusan SD yang semua muridnya perempuan, karena itu aku tidak bisa bergaul baik dengan para murid laki-laki. Aku selalu mati kutu dihadapan para siswa, apalagi waktu kerja kelompok, rasanya aku malu sekali sampai ingin mati. Karena itulah saat bulan-bulan awal, aku dianggap sombong oleh para murid laki-laki.

Tapi pada suatu hari, guruku memasangkan para laki-laki dengan para perempuan untuk mengerjakan _project_ bersama, pelajarannya literatur klasik, kami diharuskan membuat dua puisi untuk dipresentasikan di kelas. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku mengetahui banyak sisi lain Kagami- _kun_.

Sejak tugas itu, kami sering sekali jadi _partner_ saat mengerjakan tugas, saat pembuatan keompok dengan cara undian pun aku sangat sering satu kelompok dengan Kagami- _kun_. Tapi apa hanya karena anak laki-laki yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganku adalah Kagami- _kun_? Hmm, aku penasaran...

Bahkan aku lebih penasaran bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selama enam tahun tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya dan melihatnya putus-nyambung dengan Yuna... sepertinya baut di otak dan hatiku sudah geser. Seharusnya kau sudah melupakannya sejak lama ya? Aku lebih baik menyerah dan mencari yang baru, 'kan? Terus kenapa aku masih tersangkut di sini? Dengan perasaan seperti ini?

Kenapa aku memilih jalan bergeronjal dengan tidak mengatakan apapun soal perasaanku kepada Kagami-kun? Bukannya lebih baik aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan ditolak agar aku lebih cepat _move on_? Ha ha ha, aku sekarang mulai tidak mengerti bagaimana cara otak dan perasaanku bekerja...

Terus apa aku akan begini selamanya? Mengharapkan cinta yang tidak akan pernah terwujud dan akhirnya patah hati saat melihat Kagami-kun menggandeng wanita lain ke pelaminan? Apakah ketika saat itu tiba aku baru bisa _move on_ dan mencari pasangan sendiri? Kenapa rasanya miris sekali sih?

"–ei, oooooiiii!"

"HOI!" aku nyaris terlonjak mendengar teriakan Miho. Kenapa sih dia pakai terika di dekat telinga orang? Mau gendang telingaku pecah atau apa?

"Ada apa sih, Miho?" tanyaku, aku segera menutup kotak bekalku karena entah sejak kapan isinya sudah tandas.

"Aku memanggilmu kembali karena kau sudah melayang terlalu jauh," ucap Miho.

"Melayang terlalu jauh? Sekaran kau yang gantian menggunakan kata yang sulit kumengerti," keluhku pada Miho, gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kau sudah melamun selama hampir lima belas menit, tentu saja aku khawatir. Bahkan ketika tanganmu berhenti untuk mengambil makanan kau tetap saja tidak berkedip dan menatap jauh," jelas Miho, aku tertawa garing.

"Maaf, maaf," aku segera membereskan kotak makanku dan menyusul Miho berdiri. "Sudah bel, 'kah?"

"Sebentar lagi... makanya sudah kubilang untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buru melamunmu itu, 'kan?" ucap Miho, aku tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahku sedikit.

"Kalau tidak melamun aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan ide cerita, Miho~" dan dengan itu aku kabur menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil ke kelas, meninggalkan Miho yang masih menghela napas pasrah di ujung tangga.

* * *

" **I do not know my reasons to fell in love, but I do not need it anyway."**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yo yo yo yo, minna-san~ Balik lagi sama Chiao~

Ada yang rindu? #desh

Kali ini Chiao balik sama terusan cerita kataomoi~

Apakah masih ada yang bersedia baca dan nungguin?

Yokatta~ #dor

Special thanks buat **Takito Makoto, Tsuki no Scarlett, Yamasaki Kou,** sama **Yuno Tetsugami** yang uda ngereview, hontou ni arigatou~

Buat **Yuno** -san, ini udah lanjut~

Dan tos! saia paling seneng pas nulis kalimat itu, cocok banget sama Kagami~

Soal pertanyaan chapter, saia sendiri enggak tau sih ini nanti bakal jadi sampai chapter berapa, tapi saia pengennya sih enggak sampai lebih dari sepuluh...

Saia masih punya banyak tanggungan... TAT #dor

Besok Kagami-kun bakal muncul lagi loh~ dan chapter flashback ya!~

Yosh, kali ini tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu, all review is appreciated~

Jangan sungkan ninggalin jejak yah~ *padahalsendirinyasider* #slap

See you in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada di tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/Kumpulan oneshots bersambung Kagami Taiga x OC/Reader/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Aku sekali lagi menghela napas berat setelah tahu siapa pasanganku dalam _project_ kali ini... Kagami Taiga- _kun_ , laki-laki paling menyeramkan di kelas.

"Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi, mari kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa tugas itu harus selesai minggu depan, dikumpulkan rapi, dan dipresentasikan, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Shizue- _sensei_!" ucapku dan teman-teman sekelasku serempak. Shizue- _sensei_ mengangguk dan meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

Aku segera merapikan bukuku yang masih berantakan di atas meja, namun sebuah suara berat menghentikanku dari aktivitasku.

"Hoi, kau pasanganku, 'kan? Bagaimana dengan _project_ kita?" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kagami- _kun_ sudah menyeret kursi dan duduk di sebelahku.

"E-eh? Se-sekarang?" Kagami- _kun_ menatapku tajam, membuat nyaliku menciut. "Ba-baiklah, nanti saat pelajaran Kuriyama- _sensei_ ayo pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku, Kuriyama- _sensei_ 'kan sedang tugas dinas,"

Kagami- _kun_ menatapku intens, membuatku tidak nyaman, "Eumm, apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku Kagami- _kun_?" tanyaku.

Kagami- _kun_ menggeleng dan mengangguk. Hah? Aku tidak mengerti...

"Baiklah, ayo nanti ke perpus," ucapnya, kemudian dia pergi ke luar kelas bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya.

Aku menghembuskan dan menarik napas dengan cepat, rasaya jantungku seakan mau meledak hanya karena berbicara kepada laki-laki paling menyeramkan di kelas, seperti habis lari _sprint_ dengan jarak tak terbatas.

"Hayo, kenapa kau seperti orang asma sih? Ada apa barusan?" tanya Miho yang tiba-tiba merangkulku dari belakang.

Aku sedikit terkejut namun segera memukul rangkulan Miho cukup keras, "Lain kali pakai cara muncul yang normal _dong_ , kau selalu saja mengagetkanku..."

"Maaf, maaf, mungkin aura tipis milik sepupuku sudah mulai menular padaku," guraunya, aku menatap Miho kesal. " _Maa_ , _maa_ , memangnya barusan kau kenapa?"

"Aku habis diajak ngomong sama Kagami- _kun_ ," jawabku, Miho berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oh, dia pasanganmu ya?" komentarnya datar, namun kemudian dia berteriak keras. "HEEEE!? DIA!?"

Aku menutup lubang telingaku dengan kedua telunjukku, mendengar teriakan Miho tanpa perlindung mah sama saja membunuh gendang telinga. "Aku serius, tidak usah berteriak kenapa sih,"

"Y-yah, kalau begitu semoga berhasil ya...?" itu ucapan bela sungkawa apa dukungan sih? Miho nggak jelas banget.

Setelah itu saat pelajaran Kuriyama- _sensei_ , Kagami- _kun_ menepati penjanjian dan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi. Aku megambil beberapa buku untuk dibaca dan beberapa buku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Oh? Aku memang suka literatur, apalagi mengartikan puisi cinta dan membuat cerita. Makanya kalau untuk literatur aku selalu percaya diri kalau nilaiku tidak akan pernah jeblok.

"Err, etto, jadi... kita harus menentukan tema dulu agar mudah saat merangkai kata-katanya," ucapku, aku membuka buku referensi pertama tentang beberapa puisi modern. "Ummm, Kagami- _kun_ lebih suka tema apa?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya malas, "Lagian kenapa buku referensinya harus sebegini banyaknya sih?"

Aku merengut, "Soalnya nilai literaturmu jauh di bawah nilai minimum Kagami- _kun_ , makanya kau harus lebih berusaha dalam tugas ini buat menunjang nilaimu yang anjlok itu,"

Kagami- _kun_ mendengus mendengar penuturanku yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak terbata-bata, "Kenapa sih? Bukannya tanpa literatur pun kita masih bisa bicara 'kan? Kenapa harus dipelajari sih?"

Aku menghela napas kasar, urat kesabaranku sudah putus satu sepertinya, "Kau selalu begitu, pasti mengeluhkan kenapa setiap mata pelajaran harus kita pelajari, setidaknya ini cuma puisi, kalau disuruh pidato bagaimana? Yakin bisa?"

Kagami- _kun_ menggerutu, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan membuka buku referensi yang kuambil tadi. "Daripada menggerutu seperti itu terus, lebih baik kita segera membuat dua puisi supaya tidak kepikiran terus,"

"Kalau kau sendiri mau bikin puisi soal apa?" tanya Kagami- _kun_ padaku, aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung.

"Errr, maksudnya kalau aku yang membuat puisi?" tanyaku, Kagami- _kun_ mengangguk. "Hmm, mungkin aku akan membuat puisi sesuai keadaan hatiku, biasanya kalau aku bikin sendiri sih selalu di detik-detik terakhir, makanya kalau kelompok begini aku selalu menyarankan cepat menyelesaikannya daripada nanti keteteran,"

Kagami- _kun_ terdiam sebentar, namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, karena ini juga demi menunjang nilaiku... kalau kita ingin menarik perhatian teman-teman sih, tema kita harus tentang cinta 'kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Benar sih, tema cinta memang sedang _booming_ dan pasti akan menarik perhatian... tapi aku tidak ingin memaksakan kata-kata dalam puisi,"

Kagami- _kun_ menatapku tidak mengerti, "Memaksakan kata-kata? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menghela dan menurunkan buku yang sedari tadi aku baca, aku menatap kedua bola mata membara Kagami- _kun_ tegas. "Menurutku, dalam puisi kau harus menuangkan perasaanmu, bukan sesuatu yang mengada-ada dan dilebih-lebihkan. Karena itu aku tidak ingin memaksakan kata-kata pada puisi,"

"Maksudmu kita harus membuat puisi dengan kata-kata sederhana? Bukannya itu tidak akan menarik teman-teman untuk memperhatikan presentasi kita?" tanya Kagami- _kun_ , aku menghela.

"Kata yang sederhana tapi penuh makna Kagami- _kun_. Contohnya puisi begini... untuk menggambarkan sebuah rasa belasungkawa, kita bisa membuat kalimat seperti 'Kusematkan segenap perasanku pada pita hitam ini', kata-kata itu sederhana tapi cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan belasungkawa kita 'kan?" jelasku, Kagami- _kun_ menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya, aku mendengus.

"Pita hitam itu salah satu lambang kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, misalnya kematian, kecelakaan, dan sebagainya. Lalu ketika kutambahkan 'segenap perasaanku' pada 'pita hitam ini', maka otomatis artinya adalah 'aku ikut berbelasungkawa'," jelasku lagi, "Masih tidak mengerti?"

Kagami- _kun_ terdiam sebentar dan sepertinya mulai memikirkan penjelasanku, awas saja kalau masuh tidak mengerti akan kuguyur dia! _Mou_!

"Ah, aku mengerti," ucapnya, aku menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya Kagami- _kun_ sendiri belum memutuskan apa yang ingin kau buat, kita undur saja diskusinya. Dalam waktu dua hari, kita akan membuat masing-masing satu puisi. Nanti pas hari ketiga tugas, kita diskusikan apa yang kurang dan perbaiki bersama, bagaimana?" usulku, Kagami- _kun_ terdiam kembali dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Setelah itu, aku memberinya beberapa buku yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai referensi. _Yosh_ , dengan begini semuanya selesai untuk sementara. Aku langsung mengembalikan beberapa buku yang tadi kuambil dan memutuskan untuk meminjam buku penafsiran seratus puisi sebagai referensiku sendiri.

Setelah aku meminjamnya, aku keluar dari perpustakaan dan terkejut ketika mendapati Kagami- _kun_ masih berdiri di samping pintu perpus.

"Kuantar kau pulang, rumah kita searah, 'kan?" tawarnya, aku merasa ragu sebentar, namun melihat langit yang semakin menggelap, membuatku menerima tawarannya.

Itu adalah kali pertamaku pulang dengan lawan jenis, tentu saja membuat perasaanku campur aduk dan jantungku berdebar-debar. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai perasaan aneh itu...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau itu sangat suka literatur ya? Sampai berapi-api begitu saat memberiku penjelasan," komentar Kagami- _kun_ , aku terdiam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sepertinya memerah.

"Ma-maaf, apa aku menyinggungmu? Umm, aku selalu seperti itu kalau soal literatur, mungkin karena bakatku di sana?" balasku pelan, rasanya malu sekali... apalagi jantungku berisik sekali.

Kagami- _kun_ tersenyum miring, "Tidak, hanya saja aku kagum karena kau bisa menyukai sesuatu sampai segitunya,"

Aku merasakan panas di wajahku mulai menjalar sampai ke telinga, "Terima kasih, tapi bukannya Kagami- _kun_ sendiri sangat suka basket?"

Kagami- _kun_ mengangguk cepat, "Aku sangat menyukainya! Suatu hari nanti aku kaan menjadi pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kagami- _kun_ , "Sebelum itu, kau harus memperbaiki nilaimu yang jeblok itu,"

Kagami- _kun_ langsung pundung, "Jangan ingatkan aku,"

Aku tertawa lagi. Ah, saking tidak terasanya, kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. "Sampai sini saja, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku Kagami- _kun_... tidak kusangka kau orang yang baik, maaf ya,"

Kagami- _kun_ tersenyum miring lagi, "Lebih mudah menjadi orang yang menyeramkan, sudah sana masuk!"

Aku tersenyum senang, "Tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau sering tersenyum dan tertawa, sampai besok Kagami- _kun_ ,"

Kagami- _kun_ membatu sejenak, tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Sampai besok,"

* * *

" **My first impression about you is bad, but immediatelly changes after that."**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yahooo~

Chiao balik desu~

Kali ini dengan membawa pecahan awal kenangan reader/oc~

semua yang ada disini saia engga tau kebenarannya ya, jadi tolong jangan ditiru di luar ffn~ #desh

Nah, masalah chapter kemarin... kayaknya bakal panjang deh, saia udah ngetik beberapa chapter ke depan dan udah sampe chap 8 tapi ceritanya bahkan masih flashback, =A=

Tapi tenang aja, saia bakal update tiap senin kok~

doa'in aja cerita ini bisa tamat dengan selamat~ #woi

Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu buat all reviewe sama reader, tenang aja saia tetep bakal semangat nerusin kok~

Yosh, itu aja deh, seperti biasa all review is appreciated~

See you in next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada di tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/Kumpulan oneshots bersambung Kagami Taiga x OC/Reader/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak aku berdiskusi dengan Kagami- _kun_ di perpus, Kagami- _kun_ pun mulai serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia sering mampir ke perpus dan bertanya padaku soal majas, rasanya lega Kagami- _kun_ bisa menuangkan sedikit semangat basketnya pada tugas kali ini. Aku masih belum tahu puisinya tentang apa dan bagaimana sih, dia bilang akan merahasiakannya sampai hari diskusi tiba. _Mou_...

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga tugas, yang artinya kami hanya bisa berdiskusi selama tiga hari lagi. Kali ini kami akan berdiskusi di atap sekolah karena di sana lebih tenang saat istirahat seperti ini. Aku mengambil kotak bekalku dan berdiri, ingin segera bergegas ke atap karena tadi aku sudah melihat Kagami- _kun_ keluar.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya sahabatku, Kayano Rui. Ah, iya sih, aku biasanya makan bersama Rui- _chan_ dan Miho, serta dengan beberapa teman gadisku yang lain. "Hari ini tidak makan bersama kami?"

Aku tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maaf, Rui- _chan_. Aku hari ini akan makan bersama Kagami- _kun_ sambil mendiskusikan tugas,"

"Hmmm," Rui- _chan_ mengangguk-angguk. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi makin dekat dengan Kagami- _kun_ ya? Apa nanti puisi yang kau buat soal cinta?" godanya.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menarik pelan pipi Rui- _chan_ , "Berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain, sebaiknya kau urusi _partner_ mu sendiri,"

"Haah, Rei ya? Yaampun dia tidak bisa diatur sama sekali, sudah dua hari dan kami masih belum menghasilkan apa-apa," curhat Rui- _chan_ , aku tertawa kecil.

"Semangat yah, kau pasti bisa menaklukan dia," ucapku, Rui- _chan_ memandangku aneh. Eh? Memangnya ucapanku salah?

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku berusaha menjinakkan hewan liar," komentar Rui, aku tertawa karenanya.

"Yahh, yasudah... atau nanti dia yang akan menaklukanmu?" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, menggoda Rui- _chan_. Rui- _chan_ pun wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak akan takluk padanya, aku tidak menyukainya kalau itu yang kau maksudkan," ucap Rui- _chan_ , aku tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan bilang begitu, nanti kata-katamu menyerang balik dan mengkhianatimu loh," nasehatku, Rui- _chan_ memalingkan mukanya dan mendengus.

"Sudahlah, bukannya kau sudah ditunggu Kagami- _kun_? Aku sudah melihatnya keluar dari tadi, maaf menahanmu lama, selamat bersenang-senang~" ucap Rui- _chan_ datar, aku kembali tertawa .

"Jangan bernada seperti itu, itu menyeramkan," gurauku, "Baiklah, aku ketemu Kagami- _kun_ dulu, sampai nanti Rui- _chan_. Sampaikan maaf dan salamku pada semuanya nanti,"

Rui- _chan_ balas melambai padaku, aku kemudian keluar kelas membawa kotak bekalku dan langsung menuju ke atap. Karena pembicaraanku dan Rui- _chan_ tadi cukup lama, mungkin Kagami- _kun_ sudah ada di atap setelah membeli makanan di kantin.

Aku perlahan menaiki tangga menuju ke atap, biasanya atap memang agak sepi saat jam istirahat karena para murid lebih suka makan di kantin dan tempat yang indah seperti taman. Biasanya aku makan di taman belakang bersama teman-temanku, jadi baru kali ini aku ke atap dan makan di sana.

 **/Krieet/**

Suara pintu itu langsung membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian bagi dua orang yang sedang di atap. Oh, Kagami- _kun_ bersama seorang perempuan. Mereka sepertinya sedang dalam suasana yang bagus... aku mengganggu ya? Haaah, berarti aku harusnya tadi tidak bergegas ke sini, apa aku seharusnya pergi ya?

Ah, dia teman sekelasku juga, namanya Amegawa Yuna, dia adalah gadis mungil yang baik, sayangnya ada beberapa rumor tidak mengenakkan tentangnya diantara para _senpai_. Jadi ya begitulah, kalau aku sendiri sih, aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggu?" Aku membungkuk sebentar dan tersenyum canggung. Yuna menatapku tidak suka sepertinya, tapi Kagami- _kun_ menatapku kaget.

Huh? Kenapa dia sekaget itu? Apa dia lupa kalau kita ada rencana diskusi? Dan bukannya dia bilang kalau ingin mendiskusikan _project_ ini berdua saja dan memilih atap karena tempat ini selalu sepi, tapi sekarang apa kenyataannya? Dia malah membawa seorang gadis yang bukan anggota kelompok, bikin canggung dan kesal saja... Eh? Kenapa aku harus kesal? Huft...

"Anoo, maaf, aku mengganggu kalian? Aku bisa pergi kok, kalau memang menganggu," tanyaku lagi karena sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban, Kagami- _kun_ dan Yuna menggeleng. Tatapan tajam Yuna tadi entah bagaimana sudah hilang diganti dengan senyum ramah. Apa tadi hanya halusinasiku saja ya?

"Tidak kok, mau diskusi soal puisi ya? Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Yuna semangat, aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengendikkan daguku kepada Kagami- _kun_ , dengan santai aku duduk dihadapan pemuda berambut merah itu dan membuka kotak bekalku.

Kagami- _kun_ terdiam sejenak dan melihatku, aku menatapnya datar sejenak dan kemudian tidak memedulikannya. Aku segera memakan bekalku dengan tenang, Kagami- _kun_ kemudian menghela napas dan kemudian berucap, "Maaf, Yuna. Mungkin lain kali? Tidak seru _dong_ kalau kau tahu puisi kami sebelum kami mempresentasikannya,"

Yuna cemberut, "Eeeeh, kok gitu banget sih?"

Kagami- _kun_ tersenyum canggung dan sepertinya melirikku... Ah, pasti cuma perasaanku saja. Kagami- _kun_ pun berusaha meyakinkan Yuna untuk membiarkan kami berdiskusi, walaupun si gadis terus merengek minta ikut. Aku berusaha tidak memedulikan keributan kecil mereka, tapi mendengar suara melengking Yuna, membuatku _irritated_ entah kenapa.

"Ayolah, kau juga seharusnya berdiskusi dengan _partner_ mu 'kan? Dia mungkin sedang mencari buku referensi di perpus, kenapa tidak kau bantu?" ucap Kagami- _kun_ , Yuna kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucap Yuna. Ah, dia kedengarannya sangat kesal. Aku tetap berfokus memakan makananku walaupun diam-diam aku melirik keributan kecil mereka. _Etto_ , apa mereka kenal baik ya? Kagami- _kun_ kelihatannya baik banget sama Yuna, padahal di kelas aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bersama.

AH! Apa mereka pacaran dan _backstreet_? Uwaah, aku jadi orang ketiga dong karena mengganggu mereka dari tadi dan malah merasa kesal nggak jelas. Eh? Tapi kenapa aku dari awal kesal ya? Aku bahkan tidak punya hubugan apapun dengan Kagami- _kun_...

Apa aku menyukainya?

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, itu tidak mungkin, aku baru beberapa hari berbicara normal dengan Kagami- _kun_ dan aku tidak percaya _love at first sight_. Haaah, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan kejadian aneh... apa kujadikan cerita saja ya?

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tenggelam dalam lamunanku, Kagami- _kun_ pun menjentikkan jarinya di depan mataku dan itu berhasil membawaku kembali.

Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, pintu atap yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Aku masih mengunyah bekalku dengan nikmat–yang tadi sempat terhenti karena aku melamun–sebelum menelannya, "Kenapa tidak kau izinkan saja? Aku tidak keberatan,"

Kagami- _kun_ mendengus, "Auramu mengatakan sebaliknya,"

"Ah, untuk seorang _Ba_ Kagami, kau lumayan pintar membaca suasana," sarkasku, Kagami- _kun_ memutar bola matanya.

"Bisa kita mulai diskusinya?" pintanya tidak sabar, aku tertawa kecil dan kemudian memulai diskusi kami.

Sejak kapan ya kami bisa berbicara dan bercanda normal seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak kusangka diskusi kami kali ini berjalan lancar, masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki sih, tapi setidaknya Kagami- _kun_ sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Kagami- _kun_ akan membuat puisi tentang alam, rasanya tidak cocok dengan _image_ -mu," komentarku, Kagami- _kun_ mendengus.

"Terus menurutmu aku harus membuat puisi tentang apa?" tanyanya ketus, aku tertawa kecil.

"Tentang basket dan segala peraturannya mungkin," candaku, Kagami- _kun_ kembali mendengus.

"Kau sendiri membuat puisi yang tidak kumengerti," komentarnya.

"Hm? Aku menulis apa yang ada dipikiranku saja," ungkapku, "Atau mungkin Kagami- _kun_ ingin aku menulis puisi cinta untukmu?" aku tersenyum miring.

Aku sekilas melihat wajah Kagami- _kun_ memerah... kenapa aku sering berhalusinasi sih hari ini?

"Cerewet," semburnya, aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Jahatnya, aku tidak secerewet itu kali," balasku, Kagami- _kun_ memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Yaahh, mungkin kalau Kagami- _kun_ bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, mungkin nanti aku bisa menulis puisi cinta~"

Kagami- _kun_ menatapku kaget, ada semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

Uwaah, lucu banget!

Aku tertawa melihatnya, "Hahaha, _just_ _kidding_ , Kagami- _kun_. Jangan menatapku seolah kau baru melihat hantu seperti itu,"

Kagami- _kun_ merengut, "Itu karena kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal,"

"Haha, sudah kubilang aku hanya bercanda 'kan? Nanti juga kalau aku berubah pikiran aku bisa saja menulis puisi cinta," ucapku, Kagami- _kun_ mendengus lagi.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, nona jenius literatur- _san_." Komentarnya, aku pun mencubit lengan Kagami- _kun_ karena sarkasmenya barusan.

"Sudah ah, lebih baik kita masuk sebelum bel berbunyi," ajakku, aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan berjalan ke kelas, diikuti Kagami- _kun_ dibelakangku.

* * *

" **The only thing that I understand is I am fell in love with you before I knew it"**

* * *

A/N::

Minna-san, o-genki desu ka?

Chiao kembali dengan membawa lanjutan Kataomoi desu~

Masih ada yang nungguin? Ada? Ah, syukurlah~ #hoi

Masih chapter flashback, niatnya sih saia bakal nyeritain seminggu kebersamaan mereka ngerjain tugas ini. Setelah itu baru move ke hari-hari SMA mereka...

Tapi saia bingung harus membuat cerita SMA-nya kayak gimana, padahal chapter endingnya malah udah selesai... baru kali ini saia tahu akhirnya tapi engga tahu gimana perjalanannya, padahal biasanya saia tahu perjalanannya engga tahu endingnya harus gimana, =A=

Pokoknya doain terus minna-san agar saia kebanjiran ide terus, atau ada yang mau curhat sama saia buat ngeberi saia inspirasi? Kolom review sama PM selalu terbuka kok! #desh

Terus sekali lagi makasii buat para reviewer dan reader yang bersedia ngebaca cerita ini! Yang fav sama follow juga, arigatou gozaimasu!

Minna-san tidak tahu seberapa berharganya suppport kaian kepada hidup saia! TAT *lebay* #dor

Yosh! Pokoknya setia terus nungguin tiap senen apdetan Kataomoi ya! Semoga aja saia nggak kena WB dan terpaksa menghiatuskan cerita lagi, =_=a #oi

See you in the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada di tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/Kumpulan oneshots semi-bersambung Kagami Taiga x OC/Reader/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Hari keempat tugas, seperti biasa aku datang empat puluh lima menit lebih awal sebelum bel berbunyi. Aku memang sering berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, selain suasananya yang masih sepi dan tenang, aku sangat suka menggunakan waktu-waktu seperti ini untuk me- _refresh_ otakku.

Aku memarkirkan sepedaku di tempat biasanya, kemudian berjalan santai sambil bersenandung pelan. Ah, dan enaknya berangkat pagi adalah kau bisa mengerjakan tugas rumah yang kelupaan tanpa ada yang tahu!

Ahem, maaf, maaf, tolong jangan dicontoh karena itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik. Setelah sampai di kelas, aku pun segera meletakkan tasku dan membuka jendela untuk mengganti udara yang ada. Kelasku ada di lantai dua dan mempunyai jendela yang cukup besar, jadi ketika aku ingin menenangkan pikiran atau memikirkan ide cerita, aku suka sekali bersender di jendela dan melihat pemandangan luar.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memandangi laut dari jendela sekolah," gumamku.

Ah, aku memang menyukai laut. Aroma asin dan menyegarkannya selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Sayang sekali sekolahku jauh sekali dari laut, bahkan kota kami tidak dekat dengan pesisir. Jadi aku hanya bisa melihat laut saat liburan datang.

Entah kenapa pikiranku kembali melayang kepada Kagami- _kun_. Malam itu bagiku, Kagami- _kun_ terlihat sangat keren, senyumnya benar-benar membuatku seperti mencair. Kemarin juga, kenapa bisa aku marah karena Kagami- _kun_ bersama Yuna? Dan kenapa dadaku sesak saat mengingatnya? Aku seperti mau menangis tapi tidak bisa...

Mataku menerawang ke langit, awan putih yang berarak pelan dan matahari yang bersinar terik, hari ini cuaca cerah rasanya bertolak belakang dengan keadaan hatiku. "Memangnya aku menyukai Kagami- _kun_ ya?" gumamku lagi.

Aku menghela napas berat, "Itu tidak mungkin, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Harusnya perasaan cinta 'kan adalah perasaan hangat yang membuat kita bahagia. Kenapa aku malah merasakan sebaliknya?" aku mulai berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Aku memang biasa dicurhati soal masalah cinta, berbagai masalah pun sudah kupecahkan walaupun aku memiliki sedikit pengalaman sungguhan. Aku menggunakan referensi dari novel atau _anime_ untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, dan ajaibnya itu berhasil! Yang kemudian berakhir dengan aku menjadi konsultan permasalahan cinta.

Aku kembali menghela napas berat.

"Pagi-pagi sudah menghela napas seperti itu, kebahagiaanmu bisa kabur loh," sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Itu suara Miho, kapan dia datang? Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya...

"Miho! _Ohayou_ , kapan kau datang?" tanyaku, aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku menjadi tidak bersender pada jendela.

"Ah, _ohayou_ , baru saja kok," jawabnya, gadis berambut langit musim panas itu pun meletakkan tasnya dan bergabung denganku. "Jadi, kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng dan tertawa kecil, "Tidak kok, memang aku terlihat seperti memiliki masalah?"

Miho terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian menepuk kepalaku. "Ya sudahlah kalau belum mau cerita,"

Aku tersenyum pedih, namun segera kutepis dan menggantinya dengan senyuman ceria. Tak berapa lama, aku kembali pada kegiatanku sebelumnya–memandangi langit dan tenggelam dalam lamunanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku mau bertanya," suara Miho kembali menyeret kesadaranku. Aku menatap kedua bola mata birunya heran. "Apa kau menyukai Kagami- _kun_?"

Mataku membulat dan aku merasakan wajahku memanas. "Eh? Tidak kok, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Miho seperti mengamati reaksiku, kedua alisnya bertautan, dan dia memberiku tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, Miho menatapku curiga. "Tapi kenapa dari tingkah laku dan reaksimu aku merasa kau menyukainya?"

Aku menggeleng dan tertawa canggung, "Enggak kok, enggak, lagian kenapa nanya tiba-tiba?"

Miho cemberut, "Habisnya kau selalu mendengar cerita cintaku dan teman-teman, tapi kami tidak pernah mendengar cerita cintamu,"

Aku tertawa, "Eh? Memangnya aku tidak pernah cerita?"

Miho menggeleng, "Jadi apa aku boleh dengar? Kau memiliki banyak saran buat berbagai masalah, pastinya kau banyak pengalaman. Sudah berapa kali kau berpacaran?"

Aduh, ini pertanyaan sulit.

" _Hi_ - _mi_ - _tsu_ ~" kilahku, Miho cemberut.

"Selalu deh, tapi sumpah! Aku belum pernah mendengar cerita kehidupan percintaanmu,"

"Mungkin lain kali," jawabku, Miho memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau dan Kagami- _kun_ sudah menjadi gosip baru di kelas," ucap Miho, aku menaikkan alisku bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Soalnya akhir-akhir ini kalian kayaknya deket banget, padahal kau 'kan biasanya gemetar kalau dekat dengan anak laki-laki. Tapi saat dengan Kagami- _kun_ kau terlihat biasa saja, malah menurut pandangan mereka terlihat bahagia dan bersinar," jelas Miho.

Aku merasa jantungku berdebar, "Tidak kok, aku dan Kagami- _kun_ hanya partner untuk tugas,"

"Benar?" Miho kembali menekanku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa kalau aku belum mengerjakan tugas matematika Edogawa- _sensei_!" ucapku buru-buru, aku segera kembali ke bangkuku dan membuka tugasku.

Miho menggembungkan pipinya dan masih terdiam di posisinya, dia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, "Hm? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Miho?"

Miho menggeleng, "Tidak, mana yang belum kau kerjakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I-N-I-G-A-W-A-T! INI SITUASI SUPER GAWAT!

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak mau cerita pada kami?"

"Ayo dong,"

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti kau menyukai Kagami- _kun_!"

"Yang belum pernah kami dengar kehidupan asmaranya cuma kamu loh!"

"Ayolah, siapa tahu kami bisa membantu!"

Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya...

Aku benar-benar diserbu saat istirahat makan siang, hari ini aku kembali makan siang di halaman belakang dengan teman-temanku. Dan mereka mulai menghujaniku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, apalagi dengan godaan-godaan yang silih berganti.

" _Mou_! Kalian ini kenapa sih!?" teriakku.

"Kami 'kan hanya ingin tahu cerita cintamu," ucap mereka serempak.

Aku menghela napas dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang berisik setiap kali ada yang membawa nama Kagami- _kun_.

"Aku tidak menyukai Kagami- _kun_ , kami hanya partner tugas, tidak lebih." Ucapku, mereka masih memandangiku curiga, bahkan ada yang memberiku tatapan menggoda seakan berkata kalau aku hanya beralasan. "Lagian aku sudah pacaran, walaupun LDR!"

Aduh, sial, kata pamungkas keluar.

"Eeeh? Benarkah!? Siapa orangnya?" tanya mereka lagi.

"Dia temanku SD, sekarang di Nagasaki. Kami sudah pacaran sejak kelas enam, jadi tolong jangan asumsikan aneh-aneh," ucapku lagi.

Rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri dan mengubur diri!

INI KEBOHONGAN PALING BRUTAL YANG PERNAH KUKELUARKAN!

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai Kagami- _kun_?"

"Tidak." Ucapku, mengabaikan rasa sakit menusuk di dadaku.

" _Jaa_ , _jaa_ , ceritakan soal kekasihmu pada kami!"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian, sudah cukup sampai sini." Balasku, aku segera memalingkan wajah dan memasukan sosis ke dalam mulutku. Aku terkejut saat mendapati warna aneh di pohon–merah kehitaman yang menyembul dari hijaunya dedaunan. Aku segera mengucek mataku, namun warna itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Aku harus segera ke psikiater atau segera membeli kacamata...

* * *

"Kagami- _kun_ , kenapa kau hanya mencoret-coret bukumu?" tanyaku, kami hari ini niatnya berdiskusi puisi, tapi akhirnya kami malah mengerjakan tugas biologi di atap.

Kagami- _kun_ memakan roti yang sebelumnya dia beli di kantin sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti bagian ini,"

Aku sedikit menggeser posisiku untuk lebih dekat dengan Kagami- _kun_ , mencoba melihat masalah apa yang ditemuinya. "Oh ini, yang ini penjelasannya ada di halaman 146,"

Kagami- _kun_ tersentak dan menjauh dariku, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatapnya bingung. "B-baiklah, terima kasih,"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan kembali mengerjakan tugasku sendiri, tak jarang aku membiarkan diriku melirik ke arah Kagami- _kun_. Wajahnya terlihat tampan kalau sedang serius mengerjakan tugas seperti itu.

EH? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN!?

Waah!? Aduh! sistem di kepalaku mulai konslet!

Kagami- _kun_ memakan potongan terakhir rotinya dan kembali menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Aku tertawa kecil. Di pipinya ada remah roti... aku segera mengambil _tissue_ dari tasku dan mengelap pipi Kagami- _kun_ yang tertempeli remah.

Kagami- _kun_ langsung berjingkat dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Eh? Aku hanya mengelap remah roti di wajahmu kok," jawabku, dapat kulihat semburat merah di pipi Kagami- _kun_.

Akhirnya aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan, wajahku kemudian memanas.

"Ma–" "Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi," potong Kagami- _kun_.

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku seolah kau peduli padaku!" teriak Kagami- _kun_. Aku langsung panik mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf Kagami- _kun_ , aku tidak bermaksud–" "Lagian kalau ketahuan pacarmu memangnya kau tidak takut!?" teriak Kagami- _kun_ lagi.

Aku terkejut, "Kenapa kau–"

"Semua orang di kelas membicarakannya, katanya akhirnya kau buka mulut tentang kehidupan asmaramu. Kalau kau memang mempunyai pacar, jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan memperlakukan cowok lain dengan baik. Katanya tidak bisa dekat dengan cowok, tapi nyatanya malah sudah berpacaran. Bilang saja sejujurnya kenapa? Sikapmu itu membuatku muak!" Kagami- _kun_ terus berbicara.

Dadaku sakit...

Teriakan Kagami- _kun_ seperti panah yang menancap di jantungku, rasanya sakit...

Lagian dia sebodoh apa? Teman-temanku juga sebodoh apa!?

SD-ku 'kan sekolah khusus perempuan, bagaimana aku bisa punya pacar!?

Untungnya tadi tidak ada yang sadar, tapi kalau sudah separah ini tidak ada yang sadar, malah aku yang terkejut!

Dan sekarang malah Kagami- _kun_ mengoceh tidak jelas dan memarahiku.

"Kagami- _kun_ kau keterlaluan! Aku membencimu!" teriakku kemudian, air mata mulai merembes dari pelupuk mataku. Kagami- _kun_ membulatkan matanya.

Aku segera memasukan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas dengan asal-asalan, kemudian segera berlari untuk pulang.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau semuanya benar-benar mempercayai kalau aku punya pacar, dan kenapa juga aku harus menangis sekarang saat Kagami- _kun_ meneriakiku?

Kenapa aku... sedih?

Kenapa dadaku... sakit?

Kenapa? Kenapa!?

Aku jatuh terduduk saat sudah agak jauh dari area sekolah, menumpukan dahiku pada tiang listrik... tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang melihatku.

"Aku..."

Dan saat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar menyukai Kagami- _kun_...

Tidak, aku menyadari kalau aku...

"...benar-benar mencintai Kagami- _kun_ ,"

* * *

" **When I realised that I fell in love and fell for him more and more. I've become more sesitive, more curious, and more of a crybaby."**

 **Last note ~ Chidhood Blues (Sung by Gumi)  
**

* * *

A/N::

Yahuu~ Chiao kembali desu~

Masih dengan chapter flashback, chapter depan masih chapter flashback lagi, .w.

Terus buat **kamiku-** san **,** maaf engga kebales di chapter kemaren... ^^"

Etto... gimana ngomognya ya? Saia sendiri bingung deskripsiin karakter Kagami sebenernya, cuma ya... dia dan orang yang saia suka itu agak mirip-mirip, mungkin karena itu saia bisa diskripsiin karakter Kagami... _maa_ , dari awal sih saia berpendapat klo karakter Kagami itu kayak yang saia bilang di chapter awal, serem tapi perhatian, dan tidak peka tapi tipe setia. .w. #ahem

Klo buat penggambaran reader sih, saia berusaha masukin diri saia, jadi kayak gimana kalau saia dihadepin sama situasi kayak gitu... dan hasilnya jengjengjeng ff ini tercipta!~ makanya saia ngasih warning kalau cerita ini lebih mirip curcolan~ #dor

Waduh, kenapa saia jadi curhat gini yah, =A=

Pokoknya arigatou buat all reviewers, favers(?), followers, dan readers yang bersedia nengok cerita saia, semoga aja cerita in bisa live up to your expectation! (^w^)/

Yosh! Pokoknya stay tune terus minna-san~

See you in the next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/Kumpulan oneshots semi-bersambung Kagami Taiga x OC/Reader/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Waaai~ Hari ini aku libur~

Haaah, seharusnya hari libur aku senang ya? Tapi entah kenapa hari ini rasanya tubuhku berat...

Mataku berat...

Aku malas...

Bibirku sakit...

Aku menggulung diriku sekali lagi di dalam selimut, berniat bersembunyi dari sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah gorden.

 **/Brak!/**

Suara dobrakan pintu itu membuatku terlonjak dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

Duh! Karena tiba-tiba bergerak kepalaku jadi pusing...

" _Mou_! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini sudah jam berapa! Cepat bantu ibu!"

Suara ibuku langsung menggelegar, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan ibuku berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat mengerikan!" seru ibuku, beliau langsung bergegas mendekatiku dan menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Habis menangis semalaman ya? Matamu merah dan sembab, bibirmu berdarah, pipimu basah..." ibuku mengelus kedua pipiku penuh kasih sayang, "...ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya sedih habis melihat _anime_ ,"

Wajah ibuku berubah sendu, "Sudah ibu bilang kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu ke ibu 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa?"

Aku tersenyum lemah, "Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah kok."

Ibuku terdiam, beliau kemudian mengusap kepalaku pelan dan mengecup dahiku. "Maafkan ibu yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak bisa memperhatikan kehidupanmu,"

Mataku kembali berair, namun aku tersenyum.

Ibuku _single_ _parent_ , ayahku meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh soal keadaan keluargaku, walaupun mungkin aku sedikit sedih karena ibu tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk bermain denganku waktu kecil. Mungkin karena itu aku terbiasa memendam semua keluh dan sedihku, memilih menyimpannya sendiri daripada menceritakannya pada ibuku... karena itu bisa mengganggunya dan membuatnya sedih.

Lagian bagaimana mungkin aku bercerita soal cinta sama orang dewasa? Itu pasti memalukan. Mungkin yang ada aku malah hanya akan ditertawakan, terus dibilangi _'Anak kecil kok udah ngerti jatuh cinta, tidak mungkin, dia belum cukup umur,'_ pasti begitu. Apalagi pasti sudut pandang orang tua akan jauh berbeda, yang ada malah aku yang kena tambah masalah.

"Ibu, kok kayaknya aku mencium bau gosong...?" ucapku tiba-tiba saat aku merasakan ada bau menyengat memasuki hidungku.

Ibuku langsung melepaskanku dan berlari ke dapur. Dan benar saja, masakan ibuku sudah gosong tidak berbentuk. Aku menghela napas panjang. Telur dan ikan itu adalah bahan terakhir di kulkas, kemarin ibu pulang larut dan aku terlalu terguncang untuk dapat mengingat kalau kulkasku sudah kosong.

"Aku akan membuatkan _onigiri_ , ibu sarapan itu saja dulu. Setelah mandi aku akan ke _supermarket_ ," ucapku, aku segera mencuci tanganku dan mulai membuat onigiri.

"Ibu juga akan membantu!" ucap beliau, namun tak lama telepon rumah kami berbunyi.

Aku menghela, mungkin dari rekan kerja ibu lagi. Entah hari libur atau biasa, pasti selalu seperti ini. Mengakunya sedang libur tapi kalau ditelepon tetap saja harus diangkat, kalau kena panggilan darurat kudu datang ke kantor. Makanya biasanya aku yang lebih banyak mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah.

Setelah selesai membuat beberapa buah _onigiri_ untuk sarapan, aku segera bergegas mandi. "Ibu-!"

Aku memotong teriakanku saat menyadari ibuku masih menggenggam telepon. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompet ibuku dan memberi isyarat bahwa aku berangkat ke _supermarket_.

Aku segera pergi ke halte untuk menunggu bus. Kalau hari libur begini, _konbini_ 24 jam di dekat rumahku pasti tutup karena alasan yang aku tidak tahu apa. Jadi aku harus pergi ke _supermarket_ yang cukup jauh dari tempatku dan harus menaiki bus. Setelah bus datang, aku segera duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

* * *

"Etto, telur, susu, tepung, bumbu, sayur..." aku kembali mengecek belanjaanku, setelah kurasa yakin lengkap, aku segera pergi ke kasir.

Ah!

Karena tidak sengaja melewati tempat bahan kue, aku jadi ingin membuat _dessert_. Hm? Aku sangat suka membuat dan makan makanan manis, biasanya kalau ibu punya uang lebih aku akan menggunakannya untuk membeli bahan kue dan membuat _dessert_ di rumah. Tidak mau menyombongkan diri sih, tapi aku itu jago masak~

Hmmm, enaknya aku bikin apa ya?

Ah, coklat batang dan gula sedang diskon? Hmm, bikin puding aja deh!

Aku segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan, setelah itu segera ke kasir karena aku sudah terlalu lama memilih.

"Semuanya 3698 yen," ucap mbak-mbak kasirnya. Aku segera mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar semua belanjaanku.

Ukh, belanjaanku berat...

Lain kali aku harus selalu ingat untuk tidak membiarkan kulkas kosong mlompong. Atau aku akan kembali bernasib sial seperti ini. Untung saja _supermarket_ -nya dekat dengan halte, kalau tidak? Huuft...

Sesampainya di halte, aku langsung meletakkan barang-barangku di bangku tunggu. Sering-sering begini dan besoknya aku pasti sudah berotot...

Aku mengeluarkan _handphone_ -ku dan memainkannya. Jadwal kedatangan busnya masih cukup lama, jadi aku harus sabar menunggu...

 **/Srek!/**

Huh?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara benda yang diletakkan. Entah sejak kapan, di sampingku sudah duduk seorang nenek yang membawa banyak barang dan satu koper besar. Aku langsung mengantongi _handphone_ -ku dan mengangkat beberapa barang nenek itu untuk diletakkan di atas kursi.

" _Ara_ , terima kasih, gadis muda," ucap nenek itu, aku tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, Nek," balasku.

Setelah membantu nenek itu duduk, aku kembali ke posisiku semula.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Kau mau ke mana, Nak?" tanya nenek itu tiba-tiba, aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku dari _handphone_ -ku sejenak.

"Saya mau ke Hiirano, nek," jawabku.

"Ah, kebetulan! Nenek juga mau ke sana, boleh minta tolong? Antarkan nenek ke alamat ini," ucap nenek itu, aku menerima kertas yang diulurkan nenek itu dan membacanya.

Eh? Ini 'kan apartemen dekat rumahku?

Err, apartemen yang dihuni Kagami- _kun_ 'kan?

Umm, apa tidak apa-apa aku menolongnya ke sana? Nanti kalau aku ketemu Kagami- _kun_ gimana?

"Hei, bagaimana?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

Aku kembali berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, akan kuantar nenek ke sana."

Huh, kenapa aku jadi selalu kepikiran Kagami- _kun_ sih? Memangnya yang tinggal di apartemen itu hanya Kagami- _kun_? Puh, berdoa saja nanti aku tidak ketemu Kagami- _kun_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, aku sepertinya meremehkan sesuatu bernama ' _kebetulan'_... atau ' _takdir'_?

"Syukurlah, ternyata kalian saling kenal, nenek behutang budi sekali dengan gadis ini." Ucap nenek yang tadi.

Oke, mari kita luruskan...

Setelah aku bilang akan mengantarkan nenek itu, bus kami datang. Setelah turun dari bus, kami lalu berjalan ke arah apartemen. Kemudian karena kasihan, aku membantu membawakan barang-barang nenek itu–walaupun sebenarnya barangku sendiri sudah membuatku mati rasa.

Dan ternyata, apartemen yang dituju nenek itu adalah apartemen milik seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kulihat sekarang.

" _A-aa_ , dia teman sekelasku," ucap Kagami- _kun_ , aku dapat menemukan kecanggungan dalam suaranya.

"Oh! Itu bagus sekali! Nenek buatkan cemilan sedikit ya? Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih," ucap nenek Kagami- _kun_.

"A-ah, tidak usah, Nek. Nanti merepotkan, saya pulang saja sekarang." Balasku, nenek Kagami- _kun_ cemberut.

"Ayolah, _masa'_ kau tega membiarkan aku berduaan dengan cucu garang semacam dia? Setidaknya di sinilah sebentar,"

"Tapi nek–" "Tunggu sebentar, ya~"

Dan aku ditinggal pergi begitu saja...

Terakhir... di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk di ruang keluarga Kagami- _kun_ bersama Kagami- _kun_ dengan suasana hening dan canggung meliputi kami.

Bodohnya aku...

Seharusnya aku tidak usah membantu nenek tadi ya? Seharusnya aku memasang _headset_ tadi jadi aku tidak akan memedulikan sekitarku...

Sekarang aku malah terjerumus dalam situasi seperti ini... apa aku benar-benar sial hari ini?

Aku menghela napas panjang, lebih baik sekarang aku tenang dan bersikap biasa saja...

.

.

.

Tenang...

.

.

.

Tenang...

.

.

.

BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERSIKAP BIASA SAJA DAN TENANG!?

* * *

" **Unfortunately your red string of fate was not connected with mine,"**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Cliffy-cliffy~~ #jduak

Uwaa, gomen minna apdetnya telat! Tetep senen sih, tapi... TAT

Saia udah mulai kerja soalnya jadi seminggu kemaren sibuk adaptasi, *pundung* #desh

Ternyata kuliah sambil kerja itu tidak semudah yang saia bayangkan, #mojok

Terus, bagaimana perasaan reader pas satu ruangan sama orang yang kemarin marah-marah sama anda? Nervous? Kesal? Ahem, kalo saia mah pasti canggung pake banget, =A= #oi

Oh iya, setelah chapter flashback ini selesai, saia bakal langsung move ke masa SMA-nya mereka, baru deh terjadi fanservice-fanservice!... kayaknya~

Btw, enaknya masukin GoM nggak ya? Soalnya settingnya kan di Seirin, kalo Kuroko sih entaran pasti keluar, tapi kalo engga masukin GoM rasanya kurang... ._.

Jadi enaknya masukin GoM nggak ya? Gimana menurut minna-san? :v #dor

Yosh, arigatou gozaimasu buat semuanya aja! Tetep pantengin cerita ini terus yah~~ \\(^w^)/


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/Kumpulan oneshots semi-bersambung Kagami Taiga x OC/Reader/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa tenang...

Akutidakbisatenangakutidakbisatenangakutidakbisatenangakutidakbisatenangakutidakbisatenangakutidakbisatenang... AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG!

Grrr, menenangkan diri di saat seperti ini itu susah sekali! Apalagi dengan pertengkaran kami kemarin...

Ah, aku jadi ingat... kami masih harus tampil bersama ya besok lusa? Ampun dah, masa pertengkaran seperti itu saja membuatku terguncang sampai amnesia begini!

" _Ano sa_ ," panggil Kagami- _kun_ tiba-tiba...

Aku terlonjak sedikit.

Eh? Barusan dia mengajakku bicara?

Aku terdiam, kemudian melirik ke arah Kagami- _kun_ yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dariku. Kagami- _kun_ melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf soal nenekku... dan terima kasih sudah menolongnya, dia benar-benar nenek yang susah ditangani ," ucap Kagami- _kun_. Aku masih terdiam, namun ketika aku sadar, aku sudah sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Kagami- _kun_.

"Eh?" aku terkejut ketika mendapati diriku menatap kedua bola mata membara Kagami- _kun_ , "A-ah, tidak masalah, nenekmu juga orang yang menyenangkan Kagami- _kun_ ,"

Kami kemudian terdiam lagi.

"Soal kemarin..."

Nafasku terhenti sejenak.

"...bisa tolong kau lupakan saja?" ucap Kagami- _kun_.

Ah, iya ya...

Kalau tidak dilupakan... mau diapakan lagi? Aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya Kagami- _kun_ 'kan? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan masalah itu sampai sebegininya?

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau aku sampai berteriak kepadamu... aku benar-benar menyesal," ucap Kagami- _kun_ lagi.

Aku masih terdiam, namun akhirnya membuka mulutku, "Umm, iya... baiklah kita lupakan saja,"

"Benarkah?" Kagami- _kun_ menggunakan nada yang aneh. "Kalau begitu sepakat?" dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum getir, "Sepakat,"

"Ah, kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya nenek Kagami- _kun_ tiba-tiba, beliau membawa nampan berisi tiga buah cangkir teh dan tekonya dengan sebuah _pie_ apel. Aku mengambil jarak lebih jauh untuk memberikan nenek Kagami- _kun_ ruang di antara kami. "Nah, silakan,"

Aku segera mengambil cangkir teh yang diberikan kepadaku dan meminumya, "Eh? Enak sekali!"

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja! Ini nenek seduh dengan bumbu dan teknik rahasia soalnya~"

"Teh 'kan cuma air seduhan daun sama gula, gimana bisa bedain enak enggaknya," ucap Kagami- _kun_ tidak peduli.

Enak aja! Sebagai penggemar teh aku tersinggung!

"Teh memiliki banyak variasi rasa dan aroma Kagami- _kun_ , lama menyeduh dan panas yang digunakan bisa berpengaruh juga," balasku, Kagami- _kun_ menatapku terkejut.

"Kau sampai sebegitunya ketika cuma menyeduh teh!?" balas Kagami- _kun_ lagi.

 **/Plak!/**

Suara kipas kertas yang beradu dengan kepala Kagami- _kun_ itu membuat mataku membelalak. Nenek Kagami- _kun_ baru saja memukul kepala Kagami- _kun_. "Dasar bocah tengik yang tidak mengerti seni memasak,"

"Hei! Aku juga bisa masak tahu!" protes Kagami- _kun_. Aku terkejut, jadi Kagami- _kun_ juga bisa masak?

"Eh? Kagami- _kun_ bisa masak? Biasanya masak apa?" tanyaku, Kagami- _kun_ menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Aku biasa memasak makanan sendiri, lagian dirumah ini cuma ada aku saja," jawab Kagami- _kun_ , loh neneknya tidak tinggal di sini?

Seakan mengerti pandangan bertanyaku, nenek Kagami- _kun_ menjawab, "Nenek tinggal di Miyazaki, cuma terkadang mampir seperti ini. Sayangnya waktu mampir pasti sering tersesat,"

Aku tertawa garing, begitu toh...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengerti sekali soal kenikmatan teh, temperatur, dan segala macamnya, suka masak juga?" tanya nenek Kagami- _kun_.

"Ah, saya hanya suka membuat _dessert_ , jadi terkadang harus berurusan sama hal menyusahkan seperti itu," jawabku.

Tiba-tiba kedua tanganku digenggam erat, "Kita teman!"

"Eh?" ucapan nenek Kagami- _kun_ mengagetkanku.

"Habis bocah ini tidak mengerti soal sentimen makanan, apalagi dia cuma bisa membuat makanan berat, makanya badannya sebesar itu." keluh nenek Kagami- _kun_.

"Itu bukan urusan nenek, 'kan. Yang penting aku bisa tetap makan dan sehat," ucap Kagami- _kun_ ketus.

"Padahal kau sangat menyukai puding buatan nenek, kadang malah kau mencurinya dari kulkas saat berlibur di rumah nenek," balas nenek Kagami- _kun_ , muka Kagami- _kun_ mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Lucunya!~

"Eh? Berarti puding buatan nenek sangat enak? Boleh saya mencobanya?" Nenek Kagami- _kun_ tertawa mendengar permintaanku.

"Boleh saja sebenarnya, tapi nenek sedang tidak mempunyai bahan untuk membuat puding," jawab nenek Kagami- _kun_.

Ah!

Aku jadi teringat soal bahan puding yang barusan kubeli karena diskon tadi.

" _Anoo_ , tadi ada diskon di _supermarket_ , jadi saya membeli bahan puding, niatnya sih buat dibikin di rumah, tapi sepertinya lebih baik buat di sini sekalian belajar dari nenek!" Nenek Kagami- _kun_ tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo nenek ajarkan cara membuat puding paling enak!"

Dengan itu, kami pun memasuki dapur dan mulai membuat puding. Langkahnya tidak jauh beda dengan membuat puding biasa. Apanya yang berbeda ya?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang berbeda dari cara memasak biasanya ya?" tebak nenek Kagami- _kun_ , aku terkejut, hampir saja aku menjatuhkan telur yang kupegang.

"A-ah, tidak..." aku gelagapan. Aduh, insting nenek Kagami- _kun_ ini terlalu tajam, tidak seperti cucunya.

"Saat kau membuat masakan, kau harus menaruh semua perasaanmu saat membuatnya." Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung. "Kau harus memikirkan orang yang akan memakan masakanmu, menaruh perasaan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya dalam setiap langkah membuatnya,"

Aku terus mengamati gerakan demi gerakan nenek Kagami- _kun_... dan tanpa sadar aku sudah terpesona dengan gerakan halus dan indah nenek Kagami- _kun_ dalam memasak!

"Dan sentuhan terakhir... adalah bumbu rahasia~" aku memasang wajah bingung. Nenek Kagami- _kun_ tertawa geli melihat ekspresiku. Nenek Kagami-kun kemudian membisikkan padaku bumbu rahasianya, yang membuat kedua pipiku terasa panas. Mana mungkin aku akan merapal mantera seperti itu!

"Apa nenek selalu menerapkan semua itu saat memasak?" tanyaku, nenek Kagami- _kun_ mengangguk.

"Lihat saja nanti setelah selesai," ucapnya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengan Taiga? Kalian sepertinya dekat,"

 **/Deg/**

"Ah, kami tidak ada hubugan apa-apa kok, cuma _partner_ tugas," ucapku. Nenek Kagami- _kun_ mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh, padahal kupikir akhirnya bocah itu bertambah dewasa, ternyata tidak toh," ungkap beliau.

"Eh?" hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibirku.

"Habisnya bocah malas dan bodoh itu tiba-tiba mau belajar sampai larut, apalagi sampai tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Makanya nenek pikir mungkin dia punya orang yang dia sukai, makanya dia mau berubah," ucap nenek Kagami- _kun_. "Nenek pikir itu kamu, karena kalian sepertinya dekat... dan kalau itu kamu, pasti nenek sangat bahagia,"

Ah, begitu ya...

Mungkin saja Kagami- _kun_ punya orang yang disukai kok, Nek... sayangnya itu bukan aku...

Dadaku sakit mendengarnya, apalagi dengan repon negatifku sendiri.

"Ah, pudingnya sepertinya sudah jadi, ayo kita ambil." Ajak nenek Kagami- _kun_ , aku pun hanya bisa memaksakan tersenyum.

"Uwaa, cantiknya~" pujiku, tapi benar sumpah! Puding ini benar-benar cantik! Warna karamelnya, kekenyalannya, aromanya, uwaaaa, _perfect_!

" _Itadakimasu_!~" aku langsung melahap puding di sendokku. "Enaaak!"

"Benar 'kan?"

" _Hai'_ , ini benar-benar enak! Mungkin lain kali saya akan menerapkan apa yang nenek ajarkan!" balasku.

"Hmm, mvemangnyha apha zang nenekkhu ajwarkan?" tanya Kagami- _kun_ dengan mulut penuh puding.

"Kagami- _kun_ , sebaiknya jangan makan sambil bicara, lihat mulutmu belepotan," aku pun mengambil _tissue_ di atas meja dan mengelap daerah mulut Kagami- _kun_.

Ah...

Aku langsung menarik tanganku, menunduk menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Ini seperti kemarin 'kan jadinya!

"Umm, lebih baik aku pulang, sudah mulai sore..." aku langsung berdiri, tanpa menunggu respon dari Kagami- _kun_ , aku langsung bergegas dan pamit kepada nenek Kagami- _kun_ yang berada di dapur.

"Tunggu, biar kuantar..." ucap Kagami- _kun_ saat aku sudah akan membuka pintu depan.

"Tidak usah Kagami- _kun_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," ucapku, aku menunduk, masih tidak sanggup bertatap dengan matanya langsung.

"Barang bawaanmu banyak, tidak baik membawa barang seperti itu sendirian," ucapnya lagi, Kagami- _kun_ langsung mengambil beberapa buah kantung besar dari tanganku dan membawanya–meninggalkanku dengan membawa kantung-kantung kecil.

Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Kagami- _kun_ , kebiasaan buruk yang entah sejak kapan kuderita. Perjalanan kami tenggelam dalam keheningan, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka suara... bahkan sampai kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Rumahku masih gelap, sepertinya ibu tadi dipanggil ke kantor dan belum pulang, ya sudah...

Oh!

"Ah, besok kita gladi bersih ya Kagami- _kun_? Aku akan menunggu di atap saat pulang sekolah," ucapku.

" _Aa_ , baiklah," balasnya, aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu.. _jaa_ , sampai jumpa besok... terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarku Kagami- _kun_ ," ucapku sambil tersenyum, aku kembali melirik ke arah Kagami- _kun_.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya, tapi rasanya aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya... aduh, aku berhalusinasi lagi. Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melihat punggung Kagami- _kun_ menjauh dan menghilang di belokan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **/cklek!/**

Aku jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pintu depan rumahku setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku _nervouse_... jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan kencang...

Oke, pertama... tenanglah diriku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa...

Tidak apa-apa...

Aku menjambak rambutku, kenapa aku mengulangi kesalahanku lagi bodoh! Pasti sekarang aku dianggapku aneh! Apalagi di perjalanan tadi dia tidak bicara apa-apa! ARRRGH!

 _Tau' dah_ gelap, lebih baik aku menyiapkan makan malam...

Wah, gawat!

Aku juga belum menuliskan puisiku ya?

Uwaaa, bodohnya aku!

 _Maa_ , tapi rasanya aku berbunga-bunga sekali~

Biarlah, aku senang bisa bersama dan tetap dekat dengan Kagami-kun seperti ini...

* * *

" **You are the reason I fell in love..."**

 **HoneyWorks ~ Confession Rival Declaration (Sung by Gumi)**

* * *

 **A/ N::**

Haluh minna-san~ Ketemu lagi sama Chiao nih~ ada yang kangen? #dor

Yosh, beberapa chapter lagi sebelum masuk High School Arc~

Tentu aja nanti juga ada love rivalnya~ mau tahu siapa? Ah~ itu masih rahasia~

Pokoknya tetep stay tune yah~

Enggak lupa juga sih, makasii... super duper arigatou gozaimasu buat all reviewers dan readers~ tanpa kalian saia alone... T^T *meluk-satu-satu*#plak

Oh iya, buat **kamiku** -san~

Hahaha, soal siapa love rival-nya kita lihat aja nanti yah~ Tapi saia bakal masukin semua GoM kok kayaknya, ^w^

Sayang banget Kagami itu rongsokan(?) selain soal basket, ==a #digaplok

Yosh, tetep setia ngikutin perkembangan si reader sama otak pentium dua-nya BaKagami-kun yah kamiku-san~

Maa, soal apdetan... maap nih kayaknya saia melambat... =A=

Mohon dimaklumi ya minna-san, keperluan RL susah banget ditinggal, tapi tenang aja~

Bentar lagi udah libur jadi mungkin saia bisa apdet kayak biasa lagi, .w.

Kalo Tuhan merestui~ #desh

Yahhm udah engga ada yang perlu saia sampaikan lagi ya kayaknya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan Minna-san~ Baibai~


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menguap sebentar sebelum memasuki kelas, rasanya ngantuk sekali...

Kemarin aku tidur lebih malam dari biasanya karena belum menulis puisi, padahal aku sendiri yang bilang ingin menyelesaikannya lebih awal, tapi nyatanya kuselesaikan di detik-detik terakhir juga.

Aku meletakkan tasku dan langsung menuju _spot_ kesukaanku–duduk di pinggiran jendela–sambil menunggu Miho datang.

Aduh, pipiku sakit...

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di kaca jendela, ingin mengetahui kenapa pipiku sakit... dan ternyata aku sedari tadi tanpa sadar terus tersenyum lebar. Ah, makanya dadaku serasa berbuga-bunga... kenapa ya? Memangnya ada hal baik yang akan terjadi hari ini?

Aku tertawa geli sendiri, tentu saja karena aku akan menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahku dengan Kagami- _kun_ 'kan? Memangnya apa lagi yang membuatku senang hari ini?

Huft, sejak aku menyadari kalau aku suka dengan Kagami- _kun_ , semua hal yang kulakukan bersamanya rasanya spesial... walaupun kami terlibat pertengkaran kemarin, tapi setelah berbaikan rasanya menyenangkan!

Rencananya hari ini aku akan menceritakan tentang perasaanku sama Miho, tentu saja juga mengakui kalau apa yang kukatakan soal pacarku itu bohong. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan pada semuanya, tapi melihat mereka yang bersemangat dan mendukungku... aku jadi tidak enak. Karena itu aku memilih untuk bercerita sama Miho, secara dia yang paling gamblang soal curhat percintaan.

 **/Sreet!/**

Ketika suara pintu terbuka itu memasuki telingaku, aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu itu, "Miho! Dengar–!" teriakan bahagiaku terputus saat ternyata yang kulihat berdiri di ambang pintu bukanlah Miho.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku bukan yang kau tunggu," ucapnya, dia tersenyum manis–walau entah kenapa di mataku itu terlihat menyeramkan. Ya, dia Amegawa Yuna, teman sekelasku juga yang kadang kulihat berduaan dengan Kagami- _kun_.

Senyumku mengendur, berubah menjadi senyum canggung. "M-maaf, kupikir kau Miho. Soalnya biasanya yang datang setelah aku 'kan Miho," aku kemudian turun dari posisiku dan kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Gawat! Atmosfirnya berat...

Aku merasa sedang ditatap intens, rasanya bikin merinding...

Aku kemudian mengambil komik yang sengaja kubawa tadi, memang melanggar peraturan sih... semoga saja nanti tidak ada inspeksi, gawat kalau sampai kena...

Aku mulai tenggelam dalam bacaanku sampai tiba-tiba aku menyadari suara langkah kaki yang terhenti di dekat tempatku duduk. Aku mendongak dari komikku dan menemukan Yuna ada di depanku dengan tatapan mata berair namun berkilat kesal, "Huh? Kau kenapa Amegawa- _san_?"

/ **Plak!/**

Pipiku terasa panas...

Yuna menamparku dengan cukup keras, rasanya perih...

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku dan menatapnya kaget sambil memegangi pipiku yang sakit, "Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Karena KAU! Karena KAU Taiga berubah! Taiga jadi menjauhiku! KAU MEMUAKKAN! Padahal Taiga baru saja mengenalmu, kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti itu hanya karena dirimu? Kenapa? Padahal aku yang selalu bersamanya, aku yang selalu di sampingnya, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini yang dia bicarakan hanya dirimu? Kenapa kau merebut semua perhatiannya dariku!?" Yuna terus mengeluarkan komplainnya padaku, aku tentu saja hanya bisa mematung tidak mengerti.

Apa maksudnya Kagami- _kun_ berubah karena aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!

Lalu apa maksud dia merancau kepadaku? Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau Kagami- _kun_ memang berubah? Memangnya aku punya hak apa?

Yuna tiba-tiba berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Aku emang nggak tahu apa-apa sih, tapi melihat seseorang sampai seperti ini juga aku tidak tega...

Aku pun ikut berjongkok di samping Yuna dan menepuk kepalanya, namun Yuna menepis tanganku dengan kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Aku pun terdiam sebentar, aku tidak tahan melihat orang menangis...

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Amegawa- _san_ , aku tidak melakukan apapun, seharusnya kau bertanya sendiri kepada Kagami- _kun_ ," ucapku.

Yuna mendongak dan menatapku tajam walau air mata masih terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku tidak butuh saranmu! Kau menyebalkan!"

Yuna masih terus terisak, aku sendiri jadi ingin menangis melihatnya...

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Tapi walaupun Amegawa- _san_ komplain padaku, semua itu tidak ada gunanya, aku bukan Kagami- _kun_..." ucapku lagi.

Yuna terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Namun tangisannya sudah mulai mereda.

" _Yosh_ , lebih baik sekarang kau hentikan tangisanmu Amegawa- _san_ , sebentar lagi pasti sudah banyak yang datang. Kau tidak mau wajahmu terlihat kacau karena menangis 'kan? Ini _tissue_ ," ucapku, aku menyodorkan _tissue_ dari saku rokku dan memberikannya kepada Yuna. Yuna terlihat tidak mau menerimanya, tapi aku memaksa menyodorkannya dan akhirnya dia pun dengan pelan menerima _tissue_ itu untuk mengusap air matanya.

Aku menatapnya sendu, Yuna benar-benar terihat menyukai Kagami- _kun_. Apalagi mereka sepertinya sudah kenal lama, pastinya Yuna tidak cuma punya perasaan khusus pada Kagami- _kun_ , bahkan kalau sampai seperti ini, pasti perasaan sukanya pada Kagami- _kun_ sudah dalam sekali.

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil terus menatap Yuna, aku baru menyadari kalau matanya sembab sekali, pipi dan hidungnya pun memerah, pasti dia sudah menangis terus sedari kemarin.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...

Aku bisa saja membiarkan Yuna, tapi apa aku tega?

Aku juga bisa membantunya, tapi apa aku sanggup menerima akibatnya nanti?

Tega sekarang tanpa tahu hasilnya nanti, atau membantu dengan risiko aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri dan mungkin tidak bisa bersama orang yang kucintai selamanya?

Aku kembali melirik Yuna dan menimbang sekali lagi.

Wajah Yuna sudah terlihat kacau. Sepertinya juga tidak ada yang menenangkannya saat dia menangis. Matanya terlihat mengerikan...

Aku akhirnya memutuskan... Huff, bersabarlah diriku...

"Amegawa- _san_ , nanti datanglah ke atap, bicaralah dengan Kagami- _kun_ ," ucapku, Yuna menatapku heran.

 _Oke, sekarang sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan diriku!? Bukannya bagus kalau mereka bertengkar? Kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu 'kan? Kenapa sekarang kau malah membantunya diriku!?_

Sisi lain diriku mulai mengomel. Tapi aku tidak memedulikannya, aku sudah memutuskan.

"Huh? Bukannya nanti di atap kalian akan gladi bersih puisi untuk besok?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Jadi gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kagami- _kun_ , aku yakin pasti beban di hatimu akan berkurang," jawabku, Yuna masih menatapku heran.

"Bukannya kau menyukai Taiga? Kenapa kau malah membantuku?" tanya Yuna.

Dadaku tertancap panah ilusi. Aku terdiam.

Iya 'kan? Kenapa aku malah membantu Yuna? Bukannya lebih baik malah aku yang menyatakan perasaanku sendiri? Kenapa aku malah memberinya dukungan? Yang dibantu saja masih meragukanku...

 _Makanya sudah kubilang tidak usah pedulikan dia saja! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih! Berkorban demi orang lain tidak akan selalu membuahkan hasil yang baik!_

Isi kepalaku benar-benar bergejolak. Tapi aku hanya bisa menerima keputusan yang sudah kuambil dan akan kuungkapkan.

"Dan juga kita bukanlah teman, kenapa kau repot-repot mengorbankan nilaimu untuk membantu melegakan perasaanku?" tanyanya lagi, aku masih terdiam.

Huuuf, baiklah diriku... Jika dipikir memang kenapa aku susah-susah membantunya, bukannya dia yang dari tadi membentak dan memarahiku? Apa untungnya buatku membantunya? Aku malah menambah penderitaanku bukan?

Tapi aku tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku memang tidak rela jika Yuna memiliki Kagami- _kun_...

Tapi aku juga tahu, jika Yuna bisa membahagiakan Kagami- _kun_... aku rela melepasnya...

Dan juga, Yuna adalah teman Kagami- _kun_ dari kecil, aku yakin dia pasti lebih bisa membahagiakan Kagami- _kun_... selain itu aku takut, aku mengenal Kagami- _kun_ baru-baru ini, aku juga tidak mahir menangani urusan cowok... tidak mungkin Kagami- _kun_ akan memilihku...

Makanya... lebih baik aku memendam perasaanku dan pelan-pelan melupakannya, itu akan membuat banyak orang lebih senang...

" _Jaa_ , bagaimana kalau kita berteman sekarang? Jadi aku boleh _dong_ membantumu kalau kita teman?" ucapku, Yuna pun tertawa dan menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Kau itu orang aneh, _masa'_ membantu orang yang tidak dekat denganmu," ujarnya, namun dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum ceria–walaupun dipaksakan. "Sudah banyak yang bilang aku aneh,"

"Tapi apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kupikir kau menyukai Taiga?" tanya Yuna, aku tertawa hambar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku? Menyukai Kagami- _kun_? Jangan bercanda, aku sudah punya pacar..." sebilah pisau kembali menyayat dadaku. Padahal aku yang berucap tapi malah aku yang kena sakitnya.

"Oh, jadi rumor itu tidak benar ya? Kalau begitu maafkan aku karena telah membentakmu," ucapnya, aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Bertepatan dengan itu, Miho menggeser pintu masuk kelas.

"Huh? Ada apa ini?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kami sekarang berteman, Kuroko- _san_!" ucap Yuna, aku terdiam. "Ah, kau boleh mamanggilku Yuna saja, dan jangan pakai _'-san'_ itu membuatku terlihat tua,"

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, Yuna."

" _Yosh_ , kalau begitu aku keluar dulu sebentar!" Yuna langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Miho dengan perlahan menghampiriku dan menatapku tajam, "Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi atau aku akan benar-benar memukulmu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan isak tangis yang ingin menerobos keluar. Aku menunduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, kudengar Miho menghela napas. Tanganku yang berada di atas meja pun ditarik paksa oleh Miho, menyebabkan aku pun dengan terpaksa berdiri.

Miho kemudian menarikku keluar kelas, aku hanya bisa terus menunduk dan mengikuti kemanapun arah tarikan Miho. "Rui, tolong beritahu guru kalau kami ke UKS karena kurang enak badan,"

Mungkin kami berpapasan dengan Rui barusan atau mungkin Miho menelpon Rui, aku sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dan begitu Miho membuka sebuah pintu—yang kemungkinan pintu UKS–aku langsung dihempaskan ke salah satu tempat tidur kosong.

"Hari ini guru yang menjaga UKS libur, kau bisa menangis sepuasmu," ucap Miho kemudian. Aku meringkuk di atas kasur, air mata dan isakan yang sedari tadi kutahan kini keluar dengan sendirinya.

Selimut kemudian ditutupkan di atasku dan aku mendengar suara kursi diseret, mungkin Miho yang menutupiku dengan selimut dan duduk di sampingku. Mengisyaratkan kalau aku tidak sendirian dan tidak ada yang akan tahu kalau aku menangis.

Untuk saat seperti inilah aku bersyukur punya Miho.

Akhirnya aku menyadari apa yang membuatku tidak tega terhadap Yuna tadi... itu karena aku merasa kalau Yuna tidak mempunyai orang seperti Miho di dekatnya, karena itu dia menangis sendirian di malam hari.

Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Pokoknya aku sedang ingin menangis sekarang, menangis sepuasku sampai air mataku habis.

* * *

" **I** **f** **s** **he can make you happy more than I, I'm willing to let you go** **.** **"**

* * *

 **A/N** ::

Err, feel-nya kerasa minna? O-Oa

Saia udah engga tahu apaan yang saia tulis sekarang, habisnya entah gimana chapter ini digarap dengan bantuan lagu nge-beat bukan lagu slow kayak biasanya...

Tapi moga aja feel-nya tetep kerasa... *berdoa* #desh

Ouis, tetep kayak biasanya! Tankyu beriberi muach buat para reviewer dan readers! Buat yang fav follow juga! Tanpa kalian cerita ini mungkin udah setengah idup... –A- #hoi

Nah, buat **Phantom** **Klein** -san, hahaha, sayangnya ngga bisa nyepetin alurnya... ^^a  
Tapi tenang aja, flashback chapter cuma sampe chapter 10 kok, chapter 9-nya mungkin sabtu saia apdet, doain yah~

Buat High School Arc sendiri kayaknya love rivalnya bakal seseorang yang ngga disangka-sangka deh, otanoshimi ni~~

Terus, saia lagi sibuk dengerin Idolish7 sama Trigger juga nih, lagunya nge-beat bikin happy, jadi belom bisa galau buat nerusin HSA (High School Arc)-nya... –A- *adahubungannyagitu?* #desh

Seep, pokoknya stay tune dan ikuti terus perkembangan perasaan reader sama Tiger-kun yah~ Muuuach~ :* #dor


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh." sahut Miho tajam, aku baru saja menceritakan persaanku dan semua kejadian yang aku alami kepada Miho. Dan begitulah, jawaban yang kudapatkan adalah olokan bodoh sedari tadi. Aku memeluk kedua lututku dan menutupi diriku dengan selimut. Perasaanku rasanya rumit, aku bahkan tidak mengerti lagi apa yang kulakukan...

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ucapku pelan, kudengar Miho menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi," ucap Miho, dia kemudian menepuk kepalaku lembut.

Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. Miho kemudian bertanya padaku, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," jawabku pelan.

"Jadi kau akan menyimpan perasanmu sendiri dan berusaha melupakannya?" tanya Miho, aku mengangguk.

"Menurutku itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sekarang," jawabku lagi.

Miho memelukku dan mengelus bagian belakang kepalaku pelan, "Baiklah, terserah dirimu. Semoga kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu ini,"

Aku mengangguk lagi, "Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Miho."

"Oh, nanti kalau kau menyesalinya, biarkan aku memberimu satu jitakan keras ya!" tawar Miho dengan senyum manis, aku merinding.

"Enggak! Enggak mau! Nanti aku bisa botak!" seruku spontan.

Gila aja! Jitakan Miho itu super sakit!

Miho tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau masuk kelas sekarang?" tanya Miho saat kami berdua mendengar bel masuk setelah jam makan siang.

"Hmm, bisakah kita di sini saja? Rasanya aku belum siap melihat wajah Kagami-kun atau Yuna," ucapku, Miho mengangguk.

"Seharusnya sebelum melakukan sesuatu kau berpikir dampaknya untukmu," nasihat Miho. Aku tertawa hambar.

"Sudahlah, mungkin saat kita kembali nanti semuanya sudah terlambat. Jangan membuatku menyesalinya," balasku, " _Ne_ , _ne_ , daripada itu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau berhasil menyatakan cintamu pada _first love_ -mu?"

Wajah Miho memerah, "A-apa yang kau katakan!?"

"Maa, wajah sahabatku bisa memerah juga ya ternyata~" godaku. Miho mencubit dan menarik kedua pipiku keras.

"Kau selalu saja menggodaku!" protes Miho.

"Habisnya Miho 'kan juga selalu mengataiku bodoh, _revenge_ dong~" gurauku. "Ayolah, ceritakan padaku soal FL-mu ini, apa dia ganteng?" tanyaku.

Miho terdiam untuk beerapa saat, "Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, dia sekarang satu klub basket dengan sepupuku, Kuroko Tetsuya,"

"Ah, sepupumu yang hawa keberadaannya tipis itu?" ucapku spontan, "A-ah, maaf,"

Miho tertawa, "Sepupuku memang hawa keberadaannya tipis kok, bahkan dengan _poker_ _face_ -nya dia bisa menjadi hantu paling ditakuti saat _event_ ,"

" _Ne_ , kapan-kapan perlihatkan fotonya padaku! Uh, tapi aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya! Tentu saja kalau bisa sih, kenalkan juga aku pada calon pacarmu itu~" ucapku, semburat merah di pipi Miho makin kentara.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah dekat dengannya, akan kuajak kau ke SMP Teikou. Bagaimana?" tawar Miho.

"Ah, kedengarannya menyenangkan~ Berarti pastikan kau tambah dekat dan bisa berpacaran dengan si Akashi itu ya~" ucapku, Miho tertawa saja.

"Oh, apa kau mau pulang saja? Nanti biar aku telpon Rui untuk mengantarkan tas kita," tawar Miho tiba-tiba. "Itu kalau kau mau sih,"

Aku terdiam sejenak, _mood_ -ku yang barusan kembali baik karena mendengar cerita Miho sekarang seperti dihempaskan ke tanah menjadi jelek lagi. Tapi benar juga kata Miho, kalau aku pulang sekarang aku tidak perlu melihat Kagami- _kun_ ataupun Yuna untuk sementara 'kan? Besok pasti mentalku sudah siap... _Yosh_!

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana caranya kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku, Miho tersenyum miring.

"Kabur _dong_ ~" Miho langsung menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari UKS.

* * *

Dalam sekejap, aku dan Miho sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Permisi," salam Miho, ketika dia sudah kupersilakan masuk. "Sepi sekali,"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Ibuku 'kan bekerja,"

Miho mengangguk-angguk. "Naiklah ke kamarku, akan kubuatkan minuman."

Miho pun menuruti ucapanku dan naik ke lantai dua—dimana kamarku berada.

Setelah selesai membuatkan _vanilla milkshake_ untuk Miho dan _hot milk chocolate_ untukku serta mengeluarkan beberapa makanan manis. Aku segera naik menuju kamarku.

"Lama sekali," sahut Miho, bibirnya mengerucut karena kutinggal terlalu lama. Aku tertawa kecil.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , aku membuatkan minuman kesukaanmu loh. Ampunilah hamba, nyonya~" gurauku. Mata Miho langsung berkilau.

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan." Ucap Miho cepat, aku tertawa saja dan meletakkan nampan yang kubawa di atas meja.

Miho langsung menyeruput minumannya dengan bahagia, Dia memang penggila _vanilla_ _milkshake_ , entah kenapa. Padahal menurutku rasanya terlalu manis, tapi entah bagaimana Miho sangat menggilai minuman satu itu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat sih, sepupu susah terlihat(?) Miho juga menyukai minuman yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu PDKT dengan FL-mu kalau kalian saja tidak satu sekolah?" tanyaku, setelah Miho menaruh gelasnya di atas meja.

Pipi Miho langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah, "Aku sering melihat pertandingan basket SMP Teikou, sepupuku belum masuk tim inti sih. Dia masih di grup tiga,"

"Grup tiga?" tanyaku heran. Miho mengangguk.

"Aku sendiri sih tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi klub basket Teikou, katanya mempunyai anggota lebih dari seratus, jadi mereka semua dibagi mejadi tiga grup berdasarkan kemampuan dan kehebatan mereka. Grup yang terendah itu grup tiga, sedangkan yang berpotensi masuk grup dua, lalu yang terhebat adalah grup satu." Jelas Miho.

Eh?

"Dan Kuroko- _kun_ masuk di grup tiga? Bukannya Kuroko- _kun_ selalu berlatih basket dengan keras?" tanyaku spontan. Aku memang tidak dekat dengan Kuroko- _kun_ tapi aku pernah beberapa kali ikut bersama Miho menemaninya berlatih di lapangan basket saat hari libur.

"Iya 'kan? Aku sendiri juga heran, Tet- _chan_ itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk basket tapi hasilnya tidak sepadan dengan usaha yang dia lakukan," komentar Miho, dia kemudian kembali menyeruput _vanilla_ _milkshake_ -nya dengan nikmat.

" _Mou_ , jangan bilang begitu, berilah dukungan pada Kuroko- _kun_." Nasihatku, Miho mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Akan kuusahakan," balas Miho, aku pun hanya menghela dan meminum coklat panasku yang sudah mulai menghangat.

Hm? Kenapa siang-siang aku tahan minum coklat panas?

Ah, bukan masalah tahan atau tidaknya sih. Hanya saja, aku terbiasa meminum coklat panas untuk menenangkan _mood_ -ku. Saat sedang sedih atau marah atau bahkan saat aku depresi berat, aku akan meminum segelas coklat panas untuk menenangkan diri. Aneh ya? Haha, sudah sering dikatai seperti itu kok aku...

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , apa kau tidak mau mencari pengganti? Mungkin saja, kau bisa dengan cepat melupakan rasa sukamu kalau kau memulai cinta yang baru 'kan?" ucap Miho tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata Miho.

Memang sih, kalau aku memulai cerita cinta baru dan kalau cinta yang baru itu berhasil, aku pasti bisa melupakan perasaan sukaku pada Kagami- _kun_ sekarang. Umm, tapi kesampingkan dulu masalah berhasil atau tidaknya, apa aku sanggup memulai cinta yang baru dengan perasaan berkecamukku sekarang?

Aku merasa kalau nanti aku akan setengah-setengah menjalani kisah cintaku yang baru. Karena apa? Kerena aku masih memiliki harapan untuk mewujudkan cinta lamaku. Kalau aku setengah-setengah sedangkan pasanganku serius, bukannya itu malah hal yang sangat buruk?

Aku menghela dan menggeleng, "Untuk sekarang tidak dulu Miho, mungkin suatu saat nati kalau aku sudah siap,"

Miho bergumam sebentar, "Baiklah, kalau kau sudah siap akan kukenalkan dengan cowok-cowok keren yang mungkin bisa membuatmu tertarik~"

Aku tertawa. Dasar ratunya _goukon_...

"Huh, tapi mungkin saat itu aku sudah beralih dari dunia 3D ke 2D dan sudah berpacaran dengan tokoh-tokoh _anime_ dan _game_ yang kumainkan," ucapku.

"Waaa! Kalau itu jangan! Tetaplah _staight_ dan menyukai cowok dunia nyata!" sembur Miho histeris.

"Oi! Bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap _straight_!" balasku spontan. Enak saja mengatai orang belok seenaknya. Dasar Miho menyebalkan...

Akhirnya kami mengobrol di rumahku sampai sore, aku merasa bersalah sih karena menyeret Miho dalam masalahku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku bersyukur aku memiliki Miho. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membayangkan kalau aku tidak memiliki Miho. Mungkin aku sudah sejak lama jatuh depresi dan benar-benar bobrok. Karena itulah, suatu saat nanti, aku bertekad kalau aku akan membalas kebaikannya. Aku akan ada saat dia membutuhkanku dan akan selalu mendukungnya. Semoga saja aku bisa...

* * *

" **If I was alone, I might have hesitated and looked downcast."**

 **Team Otori ~ Stardust Movement (STARMYU)**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Minna-san~

Balik lagi sama Chiao desu~

lagi-lagi perkiraan apdetan saia mleset, =A=

Yosh, pokoknya yuk bersorak buat apdetan kataomoi ini~

Btw, minna! Bersiap loh ya! Tinggal satu chapter lagi sebelum High School Arc!

Dan seperti biasa, buat para readers dan reviewers, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! ^w^

Buat **Phantom Klein** -san, makasii semangatnya~

Doakan saia biar saia bisa apdet cepet selama liburan ini! Tapi tenang aja~ Chapter penutup buat flashback Arc udah ada kok, tinggal ngapdet doang, rencananya sih saia apdet dalam kurun waktu liburan ini... kalo sempet sih, ._. #desh

Makanya doain... –w-

Pokoknya tetep stay tune minna! Keep calm and review! #woi


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian kecil yang mengubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kehidupanku... Tentu saja aku masih menjalani masa mudaku dengan bahagia. Jalan-jalan, bertemu dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang, bersenang-senang, _stress_ dengan pelajaran dan ujian, tapi semuanya berjalan dengan baik dalam kehidupan normalku saat ini. Aku tetaplah gadis biasa dan normal. Apalagi karena suatu kejadian, aku jadi harus menggunakan kacamata karena penglihatanku menurun. Itu menambah kesan _nerd_ padaku, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Setidaknya aku tetap bisa menikmati kehidupan sekolahku.

Kehidupan percintaanku sih lain cerita lagi.

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakan orang yang kusuka, Kagami Taiga- _kun_. Tentu saja kami masih sekelas, jadi itu membuatku selama tiga tahun penuh satu kelas dengan Kagami- _kun_. Aku dan Kagami- _kun_ tetap—entah bagaimana—masih sering satu kelompok dan menjadi _partner_ dalam tugas. Saat senggang pun aku sering tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, apalagi sekarang dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas dan aku bendahara, jadi kami makin sering berinteraksi. Awalnya di luar bayangkan memang Kagami- _kun_ menjadi seorang wakil ketua kelas, tapi entah bagaimana hasil _voting_ kami menunjukkan seperti itu. Ah, tapi tenang saja, dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik kok!

Ah, terus Yuna ya? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya. Setelah aku menyuruhnya menemui Kagami- _kun_ saat kelas satu dulu, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi kabarnya. Kata Kagami- _kun_ sih, sementara Yuna harus pindah sekolah karena urusan keluarganya. Tapi setiap ditanya soal Yuna, wajah Kagami- _kun_ seperti merasa bersalah begitu, jadi kami sekelas sepakat tidak pernah membahas Yuna lagi bila ada Kagami- _kun_. Rumor mengatakan sih kalau Kagami- _kun_ galau karena baru saja pacaran, belum-belum sudah ditinggal merantau duluan. Ha ha ha

Ahem, aku juga masih satu kelas dengan Miho beserta teman-temanku yang lain. Dan dengan berat hati aku tetap menyembunyikan fakta kalau pacar yang kuceritakan adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Terkadang sih, aku terpaksa menyeret Miho untuk menutupi kebohonganku yang satu itu... Oh iya, Miho sendiri sudah mulai dekat dengan Akashi- _kun_. Aku juga sudah pernah diajak ke SMP Teikou satu kali saat sepupu Miho, Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_ berhasil masuk grup pertama dan kami menyeret makhluk _phantom_ satu itu untuk pesta kecil-kecilan.

Kuroko- _kun_ adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan, kami sering cocok saat mengobrol tentang buku. Oh, aku masih tetap pecinta _anime_ , _game_ , _manga_ , dan novel. Itu sudah mendarah daging sekarang. Yah, terkadang karena hal itulah aku sering berpuasa karena uang jajanku keburu habis untuk membeli _game_ atau _anime_ , _manga_ , dan novel. Tentu saja, dia masih irit ngomong dan bagai setan karena tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang begitu saja.

Aku juga sudah ketemu orang-orang yang diberi julukan _Generation of Miracles_ itu, menurutku mereka punya kepribadian unik masing-masing sih. Selain itu, rambut mereka seperti pelangi, _full_ _color_ banget. Apalagi ada orang yang suka banget membawa barang-barang aneh bin ajaib yang dicap sebagai barang _lucky_ _item_ dan selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Lucu, 'kan? Aku paling senang menggodanya kadang, karena dia _tsundere_ ~

Saat ini sudah hampir memasuki _winter_ , _festival_ kebudayaan sekolah kami sudah selesai. Dan agenda yang menunggu selanjutnya adalah ujian. Karena itulah aku sekarang berada di perpustakaan sekolah untuk belajar bersama dengan teman-temanku, walaupun kadang yang sebagian kami lakukan adalah _ngerumpi_.

" _Ne, ne,_ nomor ini bagaimana mengerjakannya?"

"Oh, yang itu di halaman dua ratus empat."

"Huh? _'Must'_ dan _'have to'_? Bukannya artinya sama-sama ' _harus'_?"

"Ah, soal itu sih... penggunaannya yang berbeda. ' _Must'_ digunakan kalau hal itu merupakan kewajiban kita, sedangkan _'have to'_ biasanya memiliki kaitan sebab-akibat, sederhananya sih begitu,"

"Huh? Aku masih tidak mengerti,"

"Contohya begini, _'_ _We must study hard for final examination.'_ dan _'You have to work hard or the company will fire you.'_ "

"Hoo, aku mengerti sekarang,"

" _Yes_ , aku selesai!" seru Rui, aku menghentikan acara menulisku sejenak dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan." Peringatku, Rui cemberut.

" _Mou_ , serius sekali. Memangnya kau kenapa? Ada masalah dengan pacarmu?" ucap Rui, aku langsung menengang.

"Ah iya, sudah lama tidak mendengar ceritamu tentang pacarmu itu. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Apa hubungan kalian lancar?"

"Kapan kau mengenalkannya pada kami?"

Ukh, dasar Rui menyebalkan!

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , _minna_. Ayo selesaikan ini dulu baru mengobrol, nanti keburu jam perpusnya habis." Ucapan Miho itu berhasil membuat teman-temanku mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucapku dengan suara pelan kepada Miho yang duduk di sampingku. Miho mengangkat satu alisnya dengan senyum lelah.

* * *

"Ah, apa hari ini kau akan ke SMP Teikou lagi, Miho?" tanyaku saat kami berkemas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan teman-temanku yang lain sudah pulang duluan karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Iya, Akashi- _kun_ memintaku datang bagaimanapun caranya hari ini," balas Miho, aku mengangguk.

"Perlu kutemani?" tawarku, Miho terdiam sejenak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya nanti kau akan kemalaman pulangnya?" aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan khawatir Miho.

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok! Jadi boleh aku ikut?" Miho pun akhirnya mengangguk. Aku pun segera menggandeng lengan Miho. " _Ne_ , _ne_ , memangnya untuk apa Akashi- _kun_ memanggilmu hari ini?"

Miho mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu,"

"Hmm," aku menaruh telunjukku di dagu. "Apa dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Miho langsung berhenti berjalan. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku spontan.

"J-jangan berkata sembarangan!" wajah Miho memerah. Aku menyeringai.

"A~~h, pasti menyenangkan kalau dia benar-benar menembakmu~" gurauku. Miho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Su-sudah kubilang jangan berkata sembarangan, nanti kalau aku terlalu berharap bagaimana? Mau tanggung jawab?" ucap Miho. Aku terdiam dan tertawa hampa.

"M-maaf," balasku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang SMP Teikou. Tentu saja kami langsung menuju tempat tujuan, yaitu _gym_ tempat latihan basket. Di tengah jalan, aku melihat helaian berwarna pink dan biru tua. Huh? Momo- _chan_ dan Aomine- _kun_?

Ah, iya, waktu aku pertama kali berkunjung dan diperkenalkan oleh Miho. Momo- _chan_ adalah orang pertama yang menyambutku dengan sambutan hangat, dan dia bilang jangan bersikap formal padanya jadi aku memanggilnya Momo- _chan_. Kalau tidak salah sih, Momo- _chan_ itu teman dari kecilnya Aomine- _kun_ ya?

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , Miho. Itu Momo- _chan_ dan Aomine- _kun_ 'kan? Sedang apa mereka di sana?" tanyaku, Miho berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk.

"Ah, benar. Mereka kenapa ya?" Miho kemudia berjalan mendekat ke tempat mereka, diikuti olehku.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , Aomine- _kun_ , kalian sedang apa?" tanya Miho dengan suara cukup keras agar mereka berdua bisa mendengarnya. Kulihat Momo- _chan_ dan Aomine- _kun_ terlonjak.

Huh? Ada apa?

"O-oh, Miho. Lama tak jumpa, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Aomine- _kun_ kaku. Momo- _chan_ tersenyum kaku dan badannya sedikit gemetar.

" _Anoo_ , kau tidak apa-apa Momo- _chan_?" tanyaku, Momo- _chan_ langsung menoleh ke arahku dan menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Kalian mau berkunjung ke _gym_ ya? Ayo kuantar," Momo- _chan_ langsung mendorong kami berdua ke _gym_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh? Bukannya _gym_ -nya berlawanan arah Satsuki- _chan_?" tanya Miho setelah kami beberapa lama berjalan.

"A-ah, iya, tadi siang _gym_ -nya dipakai oleh klub voli, jadi kami klub basket disuruh latihan di _gym_ lain." Ucap Momo- _chan_.

"Umm, tapi kenapa kau gemetaran dan terbata-bata Momo- _chan_?" tanyaku, Momo- _chan_ langsung menegang.

"H-huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin," jawab Momo- _chan_.

.

.

Aneh...

.

.

Ini sangat aneh...

.

.

Hmmm, tapi coba kuikuti dulu deh...

.

.

"Terus, jadi apa Momo- _chan_ mendengar sesuatu dari Akashi- _kun_ tentang kenapa dia memanggil Miho hari ini?" tanyaku, Momo- _chan_ kembali tersenyum kaku.

"Huh? Tidak, Akashi- _kun_ tidak bilang apa-apa kepada kami," jawab Momo- _chan_.

.

.

.

Pasti ada yang mereka sembunyikan, aku yakin...

.

.

.

"Sampai!" seru Momo- _chan_ keras-keras.

.

.

.

Lah? 'Kan tidak perlu berteriak segala...

.

.

.

Hm? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar bunyi decitan sepatu...?

Aku hampir membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, namun Momo- _chan_ keburu membuka pintu _gym_ itu lebar-lebar. Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang sangat terang langsung membuatku menutup mata. Tetapi sedetik kemudian cahaya itu diiringi sebuah teriakan kompak.

" _Happy 365 days_ , Miho!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku cepat setelah cahaya itu hilang, dapat kulihat lima pemuda warna-warni tengah memegang spanduk besar bertuliskan ' _365 days with you_ '. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Miho, Miho terdiam. Tercenganglah jelas, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku langsung mendekat ke arah Momo- _chan_ dan berbisik, "Semua ini sudah terencana 'kan?"

Momo- _chan_ langsung tertawa garing, "Apa Miho menyadarinya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Sepertinya tidak, apalagi sekarang dia sudah dikonsumsi rasa terharunya jadi dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan apapun,"

Momo-chan menghela napas lega, "Habisnya nanti kalau rencananya diketahui Miho, bisa-bisa kami semua dipenggal Akashi- _kun_ ,"

Aku mengangkat alis dan tertawa garing, "Segitunya 'kah?"

Momo- _chan_ mengangguk mantap, kemudian mata Momo- _chan_ berkilau seperti baru saja teringat sesuatu. Dia kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mendekati Miho dengan cepat.

Momo- _chan_ kemudian menarik lengan Miho, " _Saa, saa_ , ayo menjemput kebahagiaanmu!"

Momo- _chan_ mengedipkan mata kirinya kepadaku, aku tersenyum dan akhirnya mendorong punggung Miho. "Nanti kebahagiaanmu keburu terbang,"

"Bo-Apa yang kalian maksudkan!?" tanya Miho histeris.

Namun aku dan Momo- _chan_ hanya tertawa keras tanpa membalasnya, kami berdua pun menyeret Miho ke _gym_ tempat biasa grup satu berlatih basket. Momo- _chan_ membuka pintu masuknya sedangkan aku mendorong Miho memasuki gedung itu. Momo- _chan_ kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu _gym_ tanpa memedulikan teriakan protes Miho.

"Jadi? Apa Akashi- _kun_ akan menembak Miho?" tanyaku, Momo- _chan_ mengangguk.

"Akashi- _kun_ benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya! Dia benar-benar hebat tahu!" ucap Momo- _chan_ saat kami berjalan kembali menuju tempat pemuda warna-warni lainnya menunggu.

"Hahaha, seperti yang diharapkan dari Akashi- _kun_ ya? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa maksudnya 365 hari?" tanyaku lagi, Momo- _chan_ meletakkan telunjukknya di dagu.

"Kalau tidak salah, hari ini adalah hari dimana Akashi- _kun_ bertemu dengan Miho- _chan_ ," jawab Momo- _chan_.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa menguncinya seperti tadi?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_ membawa kunci cadangannya kok," jawab Momo- _chan_ santai.

Gadis merah muda itu kemudian membuka pintu _gym_ saat kami telah sampai.

"Haah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sendiri hari ini," gumamku sambil menghela napas kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, tentu saja Miho mengganti statusnya dari ' _single'_ menjadi ' _taken'_. Topik tentang aku dan pacarku juga seperti menghilang berkat kabar perubahan status Miho. Aku bahagia? Tentu saja... tapi ada terbesit rasa iri dalam diriku terhadap Miho.

Miho beruntung bisa mewujudkan kisah cintanya, tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa melihat ' _dia'_ dari kejauhan... menggandeng pacarnya...? Ah, yang benar memikirkan pacarnya.

Miris? Sangat.

 _Pathetic_? Aku sadar kok.

Menyerah? Belum bisa.

Sakit? Pastinya.

Iri? Itu jelas.

Dendam? Kenapa aku harus dendam pada orang lain kalau yang membuat keputusan adalah aku sendiri?

Aku kembali menertawakan diriku sendiri. Aku memang menerima keputusan yang kubuat dan berniat untuk tidak menyesalinya. Tapi ketika aku sekarang berpikir kembali dan merasa ingin memperbaikinya. Jarak yang terbuat sudah terlalu jauh dan memiliki dinding tebal. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menembusnya...

* * *

" **There was a place I couldn't reach no matter how much I walked."**

 **Tsukigami Kaito ~ Limited Sky (STARMYU)**

* * *

 **A/N** ::

Minna-san~ Marry Christmas~

Sebenernya niat publis dari kmaren-kmaren sih, cuma ya... gitu deh, =A=

Maa, tapi kesampingin itu semua, minna-san omedetou~

Bener-bener omedetou udah nyelesein chapter penutup dari Flashback Arc~~

Chapter depan udah mulai High School Arc nih~

Udah penasaran sama love rivalnya siapa?~

Hayoo, yang bisa tebak saia bolehin request satu ff deh~ #dor

Maa, maa, pokoknya otanoshimi ni nee~

Tentu aja, buat yang review sama readers sekalian, saia bener-bener ngucapin hontou ni arigatou~

Tetep saty tune dan pantengin cerita ini yah~

Keep calm and review! #hoi


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, Oreshi!Akashi, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menggenggam erat kertas sobekan buku berisi tulisan tanganku, ini adalah puisi yang kubuat malam hari sebelum kami tampil. Dimana aku menuangkan semua perasaan pedihku dalam tiap katanya, sebuah hasil dari _kataomoi_ -ku pada Kagami- _kun_.

"Hahaha, aku benar-benar _matured_ lebih cepat dari teman sebayaku ya?" gumamku, air mata kembali berkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

Aku memandangi kertas itu terus, rasanya sudah lama sekali...

Tapi rasa sakit pas membacanya tetap saja tidak pernah berkurang.

 **/Ring... Ring... Ring.../**

Huh? Suara nada dering telepon masuk ke _handphone_ -ku itu membuyarkanku dari semua bayang-bayangku. Aku membuka _flip_ _handphone_ -ku dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa membaca siapa yang menelponku.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" salamku, selanjutnya suara melengking Miho yang menyambutku.

" _Besok ikut aku goukon ya!"_

Oh, itu bukan sebuah permintaan, itu sebuah perintah. Aku langsung mengerutkan keningku.

"Nggak mau, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memerintahku untuk mengikuti _goukon_ , hah?" balasku.

" _Ayolah, aku sudah janji dengan Sakura untuk mengenalkannya pada teman basket sepupuku. Mou, kami kekurangan orang nih!"_ pinta Miho.

"Teman basket Kuroko- _kun_...?" nada ucapanku mengambang...

BUKANNYA ITU BERARTI KAGAMI- _KUN_!?

"NGGAK MAU!" tolakku mentah-mentah.

" _Kenapa?"_ Nada Miho terdengar sangat heran di seberang sana.

"Tentu saja karena aku akan bertemu Kagami- _kun_ 'kan, _baka_!?" balasku.

" _AH! Gomen, gomen, bukan teman basket sepupuku yang sekarang. Tapi temannya saat di SMP Teikou,"_ ralat Miho, aku terdiam.

"Huh? _GoM_ dan Momo- _chan_?" tanyaku heran. Loh? Bukannya itu berarti Miho akan bertemu dengan Akashi- _kun_?

" _Yup! Kami kekurangan orang nih, makanya aku mengajakmu!"_ ucap Miho. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Kau bukan mengajakku, kau memaksaku." Ucapku datar.

" _Oh, ayolah! Mou, aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya besok kau harus ikut. Titik. Datang sendiri atau aku akan menyeretmu."_ / **Pip!/**

Sambungan telepon langsung diputus secara sepihak oleh Miho. Dia bersemangat sekali sih ikut _goukon_...

Ah, apa sebenarnya dia sangat senang karena dia akhirnya akan bertemu dengan Akashi- _kun_?

Ummm, aku pernah dengar memang katanya Akashi- _kun_ sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu sih... tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memercayai orang bersorot mata dingin yang aku temui saat pemuda merah itu memutuskan Miho dan seenaknya mengatai Miho tidak berguna.

Aku benar-benar berharap kalau kali ini Akashi- _kun_ yang kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu bukanlah kabar angin saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat Miho hancur seperti dulu. Tapi yahh, aku salut pada Miho. Dia sudah diputuskan dengan jahat dan dikatai dengan kejam, tapi tetap saja dia mempertahankan rasa cintanya.

Huh, tapi sepertinya kau tidak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu...

 _Maa_ , untuk _goukon_ besok sih, semoga saja aku berpasangan dengan orang yang gampang diajak bicara... Ah, dengan Midorima- _kun_ juga tidak apa-apa deh, sudah lama aku tidak menggodanya~

Dan juga sekalian itung-itung bantuin temen deh...

* * *

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap Miho, ketika aku sampai di tempat kami janjian bertemu. Sepertinya aku adalah orang terakhir yang datang, karena di sana sudah ada banyak orang.

Hmm, mungkin kalau di total ada empat belas orang termasuk aku. _Etto_ , dari barisan cewek ada aku, Miho, Elena, Sakura, Momo- _chan_ , Erika, dan Kaori. Sedangkan disisi cowok ada Kuroko- _kun_ , para anggota GoM lengkap, dan juga seseorang berambut hitam yang tidak kukenal.

Oh iya, kalau tidak salah yang kuning dan bertindik itu, pacarnya Elena 'kan? Kise Ryouta- _kun_ , model majalah yang bergabung dengan klub basket Teikou saat kelas dua SMP dan setelah seminggu langsung masuk grup satu. Aku hanya mengenal dia sebentar sih, tapi sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik karena Elena saja bisa sampai jatuh cinta padanya.

Miho kemudian memanggil perkumpulan laki-laki yang berada agak jauh dari kumpulan para perempuan. Kumpulan kaum adam itupun kemudian mendekat dan memberi salam kepada kami−kumpulan cewek. "Baiklah untuk yang belum kenal, akan kuperkenalkan dulu. Yang pertama... Ah, kalian pasti sudah kenal sama sahabatku sejak satu SMP ini, lalu ini Yuiki Elena, Nijimura Sakura, Kurose Kaori, dan Aoi Erika. Satsuki- _chan_ sih udah kenal semua,"

"Nijimura? Apa kau adiknya Nijimura- _san_?" tanya Akashi- _kun_. Sakura mengangguk.

Nijimura- _san_?

Jadi ada kakaknya Sakura di sini? Yang berambut hitam itu ya?

" _Mou_ , Akashi- _kun_! Jangan memotongku dulu, aku belum mengenalkan kalian!" sembur Miho, Akashi- _kun_ kemudian tersenyum tipis dan meminta maaf. "Baiklah buat yang belum kenal, bagian cowok, mulai dari kanan. Sepupuku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou, Nijimura Shuuzo, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi."

Ah, benar. Jadi yang berambut hitam itu kakaknya Sakura ya? Berarti dia lebih tua dariku _dong_? Tapi kalau dilihat sih, palingan cuma beda satu-dua tahun.

" _Saa_ , ayo kita mulai aja karaokenya!" ajak Miho semangat, aku pun tersenyum maklum dan mengikuti alur saja.

Sudah jelas sekali Miho sangat senang hari ini karena bisa bertemu _first love_ yang masih dicintainya–nempel terus lagi. Aku jadi ingin ketawa melihatnya. Kami pun segera bergiliran bernyanyi, tidak kusangka mereka semua mempunyai suara yang bagus. Bahkan Kuroko- _kun_ tanpa terduga suaranya saat bernyanyi seperti OnoKen! _Seiyuu_ favoritku!

Aku pun tanpa sadar terlarut dalam situasi menyenangkan itu, tertawa lepas, menggoda Midorima- _kun_ yang ternyata masih saja _tsuntsun_ , membagi jajan bersama Murasakibara- _kun_ , mengobrol dengan Akashi- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ , berduet dengan Kuroko- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ , dan berbincang-bincang dengan Nijimura- _san_.

Aku terkejut melihat perubahan mereka, padahal baru kelas satu SMA yang lalu mereka semua terlihat seperti orang asing di mataku. Tapi setelah dua tahun berjalan, mereka kembali menjadi diri mereka yang menyenangkan seperti saat SMP! Benar-benar menakjubkan!

Hahaha, aku sangat bersenang-senang bersama mereka sampai teman-temanku sering protes karena pasangannya kuambil, aku tertawa geli mendengarnya. Aku pun duduk setelah lelah dan kembali mengobrol dengan Nijimura- _san_ −karena pasangan _goukon_ -ku 'kan dia.

Kakak dari teman sekelasku itu ternyata tak kalah menyenangkan. Walaupun dia terlihat sering memarahi _kouhai_ -nya tapi sebenarnya dia peduli dan benar-benar memperhatikan para _GoM_. Yah, aku tidak terlalu tahu keadaan mereka saat SMP sih—karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Nijimura- _san_ —tapi menurutku mereka semua terlihat bahagia.

Nijimura- _san_ sendiri adalah kapten tim basket Teikou sebelum digantikan oleh Akashi- _kun_ , dia mengundurkan diri karena keadaan ayahnya yang sedang sakit menurun derastis. Tapi katanya sekarang keadaan ayahnya sudah mulai membaik berkat operasinya di Amerika. Karena itulah Nijimura- _san_ bisa kembali dan kuliah di Jepang.

Aku meminum jusku sedikit, "Jadi, Nijimura- _san_ baru saja putus?" Entah bagaimana barusan pembicaraan kami sudah mengarah pada soal percintaan.

Nijimura- _san_ tertawa kecut, "Aku diselingkuhi, siapa yang bisa bertahan coba?"

"Haha, mata mantan pacar Nijimura- _san_ pasti bermasalah," ucapku, Nijimura- _san_ cemberut dan memalingkan mukanya.

Aku pun tersenyum kecil, " _Mou_ , jangan cemberut seperti itu. Maaf aku menjelekkan mantan pacar Nijimura- _san_ , tapi setidaknya nikmatiah acara ini."

Nijimura- _san_ menghela, "Kau ini, padahal kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya, jangan bicara aneh-aneh,"

" _Gomennasai_ ," ucapku, aku meletakkan kembali jusku di meja. "Tapi aku benar-benar berpikir mantan Nijimura- _san_ itu tidak baik. Dia berselingkuh padahal dia sudah punya pacar yang hebat seperti Nijimura- _san_ ,"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Perempuan itu merepotkan," balas Nijimura- _san_ , aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Tidak semua perempuan seperti itu, nada bicara Nijimura- _san_ seperti menggambarkan kalau semua perempuan itu sama seperti mantan pacar Nijimura- _san_. Itu tidak benar," ucapku. Nijimura- _san_ terbelalak sedikit namun kemudian tertawa.

"Maaf," ucap Nijimura- _san_ sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ahem, tes, tes," suara Miho menggelegar dari _sound_ sistem. Aku beserta semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke tempat dimana Miho berdiri. "Nah, karena sepertinya kita sudah cukup lama bersenang-senang di sini, sudah saatnya kita menutup acara ini."

Hoo, pengumuman selesainya acara _goukon_ ya? Aku sampai lupa kalau ini acara _goukon_ , aku malah merasa seperti acara _hang-out_ biasa. Miho masih terus berbicara namun kata-katanya sudah melayang masuk ke telinga kiri dan langsung keluar dari telinga kananku.

"Nah, sebagai penutup mari kita dengarkan suara orang yang sedari tadi belum bernyanyi solo!"

Huh?

Miho langsung berjalan ke arahku dan menyodorkan _mic_ yang dibawanya kepadaku.

"Eeeh? Aku!?" seruku terkejut.

"Habisnya dari tadi aku tidak mendengarmu solo, penasaran 'kan _minna_?" Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau 'kan sudah berduet dengan Aomine- _kun_ dan aku, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Kuroko- _kun_ menenangkan.

"Uh, tapi aku kan hanya bisa lagu _slow_..." kilahku, semua orang tertawa.

"Tak apa- _ssu_! Lagian kami juga ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi solo- _ssu_!" ucap Kise- _kun_.

Setelah kena paksa, aku akhirnya menerima nasib dan memilih salah satu lagu. Ah, lagu ini saja...

Aku memencet tombol _play_ setelah meng-klik lagu berjudul _'Shizumiyuku Ai'_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _IA_ dari _Vocaloid_.

* * *

Aku bersenandung kecil saat perjalanan pulang. Rasanya benar-benar seperti beban berat yang kupikul melayang terbang entah kemana~

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali," komentar Nijimura- _san_.

Ah, karena sudah terlalu malam kami memutuskan para pria mengantarkan pasangan _goukon_ -nya sampai ke rumah, jadi karena pasanganku Nijimura- _san_ , dialah yang bertanggungjawab mengantarkanku selamat sentosa sampai rumah.

"Hahaha, habisnya sudah lama aku tidak pergi karaoke, apalagi teman-teman basket Kuroko- _kun_ saat SMP itu menyenangkan sekali!" balasku, Nijimura- _san_ terkikik.

"Yah, mereka terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang daripada zaman SMP dulu," ucap Nijimura- _san_ , aku menyernyit bingung. "Yah, kau tahu sendiri, gelar _Generation of Miracles_ dan _motto_ Teikou itu benar-benar tekanan berat untuk para pemain. Bahkan ada masa-masa kelam dalam klub basket Teikou, walaupun aku sudah lulus waktu itu,"

"Hooo, aku tidak begitu mengerti soal basket sih, tapi setiap pemain 'kan sudah memiliki potensi dan bakatnya masing-masing. Tidak ada gunanya menginginkan bakat orang lain," ucapku. Ah, gawat aku ngelantur lagi!

"A-ah, maaf, Nijimura- _san_! Aku tidak bermaksud−" "Hahahahaha!"

Aku langsung dibuat terperangah oleh tawa keras Nijimura- _san_.

"Yah, kau benar. Tidak ada gunanya menginginkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak hanya untuk bakat dan potensi, tapi itu juga berlaku untuk percintaan 'kan?" balas Nijimura- _san_.

"Eeeh! Kenapa nyambungnya ke arah sana!?"

"Soalnya kau terdengar sedang membicarakan ke arah sana," kata Nijimura- _san_ cepat. "Aku juga tidak akan berpikir untuk merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milik orang tahu,"

" _Mou_ , padahal aku 'kan tidak membicarakan soal drama cintanya Nijimura- _san_ ," komentarku. Nijimura- _san_ tertawa.

" _Maa, maa_ , jangan cemberut begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar e-mail? Rasanya menyenangkan mengobrol denganmu," tawar Nijimura- _san_.

Aku memasng pose berpikir sejenak sambil menghabiskan waktu. Nijimura- _san_ pun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya−yang langsung membuatku tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah," aku kemudian mengeluarkan ponselku. Tak lama setelah kami selesai bertukar e-mail, kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Ah, ini rumahku. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkanku sampai rumah Nijimura- _san_ ," ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan. Jangan lupa balas e-mailku ya nanti, sampai jumpa lagi," dan dengan itu, Nijimura- _san_ berlalu.

Aku pun segera memasuki rumah dan mandi, begitu aku selesai dan mengecek ponselku, aku mendapatkan tiga pesan masuk. Yang pertama dari Miho, dia memberitahuku kalau orang yang ingin didekati Sakura adalah Midorima- _kun_. Dan Nijimura- _san_ benar-benar tidak mau membantunya makanya dia minta _goukon_ hari ini diadakan. Hee, rasanya kaget mendengar gadis tomboi seperti Sakura menyukai pemuda nyentrik seperti Midorima- _kun_...

Yahh, tapi sepertinya mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat~

Ah, tadi aku belum bercerita soal Sakura ya? Dia temanku sekelas, kami dekat karena akulah yang mempengaruhi Sakura untuk menyukai _anime_ dan _manga_. Setelah itu kami mulai cocok dalam berbagai hal dan mulai curhat-curhatan, walaupun tentu saja aku tidak pernah bercerita soal kebohonganku di SMP dan perasaanku pada Kagami- _kun_. Hanya Miho yang tahu soal kebohongan itu... Ah, dan Elena. Elena adalah teman sealiran penyuka _anime_ juga, dia sendiri adalah model yang satu agensi dengan Kise- _kun_. Elena sekelas dengan Kagami- _kun_ dan Yuna, terus kalau soal perasaanku terhadap Kagami- _kun_... Elena tahu karena dia tidak sengaja mendengar aku curhat dengan Miho tentang Kagami- _kun_ , pada akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya pada Elena.

Ah, yang kedua dari Nijimura- _san_ , dia hanya menyapa dan mengetes apakah ini benar alamat e-mailku atau bukan. _Mou_ , Nijimura- _san_ benar-benar...

Jariku kemudian berjalan di atas _keypad_ untuk membuka pesan ketiga... mataku membelalak melihat si pengirim.

 **Kagami Taiga.**

Dia mengatakan kalau neneknya besok datang dan ingin bertemu denganku...

Aku memejamkan mataku setelah membaca e-mail Kagami- _kun_. Kemudian menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur, tanpa membalas e-mail itu.

"...Kenapa sekarang?" gumamku lirih.

* * *

 **"If this is how it feels, the feeling of falling in love with someone, I never wanted to know that feeling."**

 **Changin' My Life ~ Eternal Snow (Full Moon o Sagashite)**

* * *

 **A/N** ::

Astaga, =A=

Saia mulai gemeteran ngatur chapter cerita ini... banyak amat yah jadinya, padahal niat awal saia engga lebih dari sepuluh... ==a

Yosh, selamat datang di High School Arc minna!

Udah tahu siapa love rivalnya? Yup, love rivalnya adalah kapten rainbow kita tercintah~

Habisnya entah kenapa saia pengen sesuatu yang baru, jadinya kepengen bikin KagamixReaderxNijimura, keren kayaknya~ #desh

Selain itu, karena ini agaknya berdasarkan cerita cinta saia sendiri, jadinya saia pengen ngebuat settingnya mendekati nyata... wlopun jangan sampe ada temen deket saia yang nyadar dan dia sendiri ngga berkutat di ffn, bisa gawat nanti... =w= *kokcurcol?*

Dan sayang banget tebakan Phantom-san masih kurang tepat, coba lagi lain kali yah!~ ^w^

Ini masih awal kok, tenang aja, otak pentium duanya Tiger-kun nanti akan perlahan berkembang... doain aja biar loadingnya bisa kena akselerasi~ :D #dor

Tentunya saia engga lupa ngucapin banyak-banyak arigatou buat yang sempetin review, fav, dan follow~ bagi para readers yang uda nyempetin baca doang aja mah saia udah bersyukur banget! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!~

Seep, karena ini baru permulaan, jangan kecewa dulu sama porsi KagamixReadernya, lihat aja kedepannya nanti~

Oke readers? Jadi tetep stay tune and don't look away~ ;D

Btw, countdown new year yuk!~


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan Miho?" tanyaku kepada Miho di seberang sana. Ya, kini aku dan seseorang bernama Kuroko Miho tengah berbincang melalui sambungan paling hebat yang memperpendek jarak lawan bicara dan kita seperti mengobrol biasa bernama sambungan telepon. Aku mendengar gumaman panjang dari seberang tapi kemudian hening.

Huh?

"Miho? Miho? Apa kau masih di sana?" tanyaku lagi. Kudengar Miho menggeram.

" _Ne, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"_ tanya Miho balik. Hah? Aku menoleh ke arah di mana jam dindingku bersemayam.

"Jam setengah sebelas?" jawabku dengan nada mengambang. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Miho menanyakan jam.

" _Besok hari?"_

Haaa? Aku _makin_ tidak mengerti. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke tempat dimana kalenderku terpampang.

"Hari senin, tanggal 10," jawabku lagi. Keheningan kembali menyapaku, namun sebelum aku sempat memanggil nama Miho.

Orang di seberang sana keburu berteriak, _"Besok hari senin tanggal sepuluh! Kau bodoh atau bego, hah? Kita besok pagi jam tujuh ada ujian dan kau malah menelponku malam-malam untuk menanyakan pertanyaan konyol macam_ 'Bagaimana aku harus menanggapi tawaran Kagami- _kun_ untuk kerumahnya?' _, begitu. Terus kau mau aku menjawab apa dengan otak setengah terlelap dan mata lima watt begini!?"_

Aku langsung menjauhkan _handphone_ -ku beberapa senti, tapi sebelum aku sempat membalas, Miho kembali berteriak lagi.

" _SUDAH SANA CEPAT TIDUR! KALAU KAU MAU DATANG YA DATANGLAH, KALAU TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK USAH DIPIKIRKAN. SUDAH. TITIK. O-YA-SU-MI."_ **/Pip!/**

Oke, ini kali kedua Miho memutuskan sambungan teleponku secara sepihak.

Aku menghela napas berat. Mungkin aku salah sudah mengganggu waktu tidur Miho, tapi kalau begini apa yang harus kulakukan?

" _Maa_ , akan kucoba menuruti saran Miho dan tidur... masalah itu akan kupikirkan setelah selesai ujian besok," ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun segera mematikan lampu kamarku dan bergelung di bawah selimut.

* * *

" _Surem_ _dah_ , gawat, firasatku buruk..." Miho menggalau di atas bangkunya. Aku _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan seburuk itu kok," ucapku, Miho meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Nggak, sudah pasti aku harus remedi," Miho makin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, bisa saja hasil yang seharusnya baik malah jadi buruk loh," ucapku.

Miho langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan duduk dengan tegap, "Ah, benar juga. Selama hasil belum keluar aku harus optimis!"

"Yup, ' _gitu_ _dong_!"

 **/Ring... Ring... Ring.../**

Ah, ada e-mail masuk.

* * *

 **From: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: Cafe**

 **Message: Aku diberi tahu temanku ada kafe bagus yang baru buka, mau ke sana?**

* * *

Hm? Ah, sejak semalam aku jadi sering berkirim e-mail sama Nijimura- _san_. Orangnya baik kok, Nijimura- _san_ bahkan mau mendengarkan curhatku, tentang sekolah dan sedikit soal percintaan. Tapi tentu saja masih di sensor.

* * *

 **To: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: re:Cafe**

 **Message: Kedengarannya menarik! Tapi maaf Nijimura-** _ **san**_ **, minggu ini aku sedang minggu-minggu ujian. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?**

* * *

"Dari siapa?" tanya Miho.

"Nijimura- _san_ ," jawabku, Miho mengeluarkan 'Hmm,' sejenak.

"Kalian sepertinya makin dekat," komentarnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Sebagai teman, Nijimura- _san_ itu menyenangkan kok," balasku.

 **/Ring...Ring...Ring.../**

Ah, dibalas.

* * *

 **From: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: re:re:Cafe**

 **Message: Minggu depan? Bukannya minggu depan itu natal? Apa kau tidak ada janji?**

* * *

 **To: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: re:re:re:Cafe**

 **Message: Sepertinya aku akan ditinggal teman-temanku kencan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Jadi apakah Nijimura-** _ **san**_ **luang?**

* * *

 **From: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: re:re:re:re:Cafe**

 **Message: Aku luang kok, kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu saat natal. Sebagai sesama** _ **jombloers**_ **(?) aku tahu perasaanmu.**

* * *

 **To: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: Christmas**

 **Message: Tolong jangan dengan jujurnya bilang aku ini** _ **jombloers**_ **, aku cuma belum bertemu orang yang ditakdirkan denganku saja. Terus? Jadi ke kafe itu pas natal?**

* * *

 **From: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: re:Christmas**

 **Message: Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Baiklah, jam sepuluh akan kujemput ya? Akan kutunjukkan berbagai tempat yang menyenangkan.**

* * *

 **To: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: re:re:Christmas**

 **Message: Yaay! '** _ **makasih**_ **, Nijimura-** _ **san**_ **! Aku tunggu ya!**

* * *

Setelah e-mail terakhir itu, aku segera menutup _handphone_ -ku dan mengantonginya.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali," komentar Miho.

"Tentu saja! Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya bisa tidak menikmati natal dalam kesendirian lagi!" ucapku, Miho mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Habisnya Miho selalu ada janji dengan orang lain. Selain itu aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun, jadi ini kali pertamaku menikmati natal dengan orang selain keluargaku," ucapku, aku memutar-mutar jari telunjukku, takut-takut kalau aku menyinggung Miho.

" _Mou_ , kau cukup bilang kalau kau kesepian pas natal, nanti aku akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu. Kau selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang penting kepadaku. Aku 'kan jadi merasa bersalah sekarang," bibir Miho mengerucut.

Aku tertawa geli, "Sekarang aku udah punya janji buat natal sih, kau pasti juga sudah punya janji dengan Akashi- _kun_ 'kan?"

Wajah Miho memerah, "Aku... memang... punya... sih..."

' _Kenapa terputus-putus...?'_ pikirku. Aku langsung memeluk Miho dengan erat, dia sangat _cute_ saat memerah seperti ini! "Mmmh! Miho benar-benar imut kalau sedang jatuh cinta!"

Miho terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah berkali-kali lipat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terus? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ajakan Taiga?" tanya Miho tiba-tiba saat kami dalam perjalanan ke lab kimia.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Mungkin aku akan bertanya dulu kepada Kagami- _kun_ , sampai kapan neneknya di sini. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau menolak permintaan neneknya Kagami- _kun_. Kami 'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku saja heran kenapa nenek Kagami- _kun_ masih mengingatku." Jelasku. "Lagipula, masalah perasaanku terhadap Kagami- _kun_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan nenek Kagami- _kun_. Dan aku 'kan ke sana demi neneknya Kagami- _kun_ bukan Kagami- _kun_ sendiri, jadi tidak masalah,"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Miho.

"Aku yakin tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku hanya akan mengambil hari terakhir nenek Kagami- _kun_ di sini, jadi aku hanya perlu menemaninya selama sehari. Kalau aku ke sana saat nenek Kagami- _kun_ masih lama di sini bisa-bisa aku disuruh ke apartemennya Kagami- _kun_ setiap hari, nantinya malah runyam," jelasku lagi, Miho mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung kepada Taiga, aku tidak mau kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dengan menangis," ucap Miho. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Miho jahat," aku mengerucutkan bibirku, Miho tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipiku.

 **/Ring...Ring...Ring.../**

Aku langsung membuka _handphone_ -ku saat nada e-mail masukku berbunyi.

* * *

 **From: Kagami Taiga**

 **Subject: re:Nenek**

 **Message: Nenekku di Tokyo sampai** _ **Christmas**_ _ **Eve**_ **, setelah itu nenekku akan dijemput pamanku pulang ke Miyazaki.**

* * *

Aku terdiam membaca balasan e-mail Kagami- _kun_. Err, bagaimana dia bisa membalas e-mailku padahal seharusnya sekarang dia masih jam pelajaran?

BUKAN!

Maksudku _Christmas Eve_ ya...? Saat _Christmas_ aku sudah ada janji dengan Nijimura- _san_... Hmm, baiklah, aku akan membawakan kue untuk neneknya Kagami- _kun_ saat _Christmas_ _Eve_. Yang penting aku tidak pulang kemalaman pasti besoknya aku tidak akan terlambat memenuhi janjiku dengan Nijimura- _san_.

* * *

 **To: Kagami Taiga**

 **Subject:** _ **Christmas Eve**_

 **Message: Saat** _ **Christmas**_ _ **Eve**_ **aku luang. Apa aku boleh ke sana pas hari itu?**

* * *

 **From: Kagami Taiga**

 **Subject: re:** _ **Christmas**_ _ **Eve**_

 **Message: Tentu saja. Aku akan bilang kepada nenekku nanti, dia pasti senang menghabiskan waktunya denganmu. Entah kenapa dia selalu mengeluh kalau bersamaku dan selalu menanyakanmu, aku jadi bingung sebenarnya cucunya itu aku apa kau.**

* * *

Aku tertawa membaca e-mail Kagami- _kun_.

* * *

 **To: Kagami Taiga**

 **Subject: re:re:** _ **Christmas**_ _ **Eve**_

 **Message: Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa saat** _ **Christmas**_ _ **Eve**_ **!**

* * *

Aku menutup _handphone_ -ku dan mengantonginya dengan cepat, ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan lab kimia. Aku dengan segera mencari tempat duduk dan mecoba mendengarkan ocehan guru kimiaku di depan kelas.

Hm? Kenapa 'mencoba'?

Yah, karena sekarang pikiranku sudah tidak berada di kelas ini lagi. Pikiranku sudah memikirkan kue jenis apa yang akan kubawa untuk nenek Kagami- _kun_. Aku ingin mencoba memasaknya dengan jurus rahasia nenek Kagami- _kun_. Apa itu akan berhasil ya?

Huft, entah kenapa sejak e-mail itu pikiranku terus terpenuhi dengan rencana _Christmas_ _Eve_...

.

.

.

Tunggu...

.

.

.

Memangnya saat _Christmas_ _Eve_ Kagami- _kun_ tidak ada janji dengan Yuna?

* * *

 **"You have to think about your act and behave, or eventually you will stand on a crossroad."**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Uwah, cerita ini bener-bener out of season... =A=

Ada ya cerita natal pas januari? #desh

Maa ii yah~

Seperti biasa arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah repot-repot review, fav, and follow~

For all readers juga hontou ni arigatou~

Pokoknya tetep stay tune yah! Tenang saja saia pasti akan meng-complete-kan semua cerita saia kok! Walaupun itu butuh bertahun-tahun! #woi

Yosh, jaa, minna-san! Matta neeee~~


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Serius sekali," tanya Elena. Dia mungkin heran karena sedari tadi aku membaca buku dengan serius. Padahal hanya sebuah buku masak. Ah, kami sedang berada di perpus, ujian kami pun sudah selesai. Jadi teman-temanku sedang pergi merayakannya, Miho juga ikut mereka. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk di perpustakaan dan bercinta dengan beberapa buku resep untuk memilih kue yang akan kubawa ke apartemen Kagami- _kun_ besok.

"Elena... Aku tidak bisa memutuskan!" semburku, Elena langsung terlonjak beberapa senti.

"Hah? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" sebelah alis Elena terangkat naik karena heran.

"Kue untuk neneknya Kagami- _kun_!" bisikku setengah keras. Ini perpustakaan, lagian aku tidak mau ada yang menuduhku orang ketiga karena dengan santainya datang ke rumah pacar orang lain dan PDKT sama keluarganya. Ribet nanti masalahnya...

"Ohh," Elena mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun ikut duduk di sampingku dan melihat buku resep yang kutumpuk di atas meja. "Jadi kau memberikan hadiah untuk _nenek_ nya Kagami, bukan _Kagami-_ nya sendiri?"

Aku seperti mendengar penekanan aneh pada ucapan Elena. Wajahku jadi memanas, "Ti-tidaklah! Lagian 'kan aku ke sana demi neneknya Kagami- _kun_ bukan untuk Kagami- _kun_ ,"

Elena ber-'Hmmm' singkat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku resep yang ada di tangannya. "Jadi kue apa yang ingin kau bawa?"

"Itu dia, aku tidak bisa memutuskan... aku pertimbangan _budget_ juga nih," ucapku, aku meluruskan kedua tanganku dan meletakkan setengah badanku di atas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan _Strawberry_ _Shortcake_ , itu kue normal untuk _Christmas_ _Eve_ 'kan?" saran Elena, aku memutar kepalaku untuk menghadap gadis berambut matahari itu.

"Aku awalnya ingin membuat itu, tapi rasanya terlalu biasa. _Strawberry_ juga mahal, kalau beli banyak aku nggak sanggup," ucapku, Elena kembali membuka-buka buku resep yang dibawanya.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah kau punya penggiling _matcha_ 'kan?" tanya Elena tiba-tiba.

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali, memangnya aku punya?

Ah!

Ada satu di lemari penyimpanan!

"Punya, kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku balik, Elena kemudian menunjukkan sebuah halaman dari buku resep yang dibawanya.

" _Matcha_ _Chocolate_ _Cake_. Katanya kue ini juga bagus buat orang yang sudah tua karena tidak terlalu manis, selain itu kue ini lembut dan tidak membutuhkan banyak biaya. Kau punya penggiling _matcha_ sendiri dan juga selalu sedia coklat batang 'kan? Nah, jadi lebih murah 'kan?" ucap Elena.

Aku langsung bangkit dan duduk dengan tegap, merebut buku resep itu dari tangan Elena dan membacanya.

"Waaah, kalau ini baru inovasi tidak biasa yang cocok!" aku langsung berseru, yang tentu saja langsung mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari orang-orang yang masih ada di perpus.

"Syukurlah kalau itu cocok dengan kriteriamu," ucap Elena, aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Elena!" ucapku, aku langsung memeluknya erat.

Oh iya, bukannya ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Elena...

" _Ne_ , Elena. Memangnya Kagami- _kun_ dan Yuna sudah putus?" tanyaku.

Elena memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku masih saja ditatap sinis oleh si cewek ketika dekat dengan yang cowok, padahal cuma nanya tugas,"

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Terus kenapa Kagami- _kun_ tidak ada janji saat _Christmas_ _Eve_ ya?"

Elena mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Bukannya kau datang ke rumahnya untuk menemui neneknya Kagami, _bukan_ Kagami-nya 'kan?"

Aku langsung memukul lengan Elena. Sudah jelas kalau barusan dia hanya ingin menggodaku!

* * *

 **/Ting...Tong.../**

Aku membunyikan bel apartemen Kagami- _kun_. Ada rasa gugup melandaku ketika ingin memencet bel tadi. Gila aja, sudah lama juga aku tidak ke sini, tentu saja aku _nervous_!

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada kotak berisi kue yang kubuat, makin gugup kalau ternyata acaranya tidak jadi...

Aku kembali menghirup dan mengeluarkan napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **/cklek.../**

Akhirnya pintu terbuka, aku sedikit terkejut ketika yang membuka adalah Kagami- _kun_ sendiri.

"Oh, masuklah. Maaf, sedikit repot di dapur, jadi membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Kagami- _kun_.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa,"

Kagami- _kun_ masih mengenakan apron merah yang digunakannya untuk memasak, ampunnya lagi adalah dia tetap kelihatan keren!

Aku kemudian masuk dan melepas sepatu serta mantelku. "Permisi,"

"Nenekku ada di ruang tengah, dia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Ucap Kagami- _kun_ , aku pun tersenyum meminta maaf.

Apartemen Kagami- _kun_ benar-benar tidak ada perubahannya, terkahir kali aku ke sini pun ruangannya masih sama. _Simple_ pake banget. Ah, yang berbeda hanya sekarang tiap-tiap ruangannya dihias dengan pernak-pernik natal.

"Ah, neneknya Kagami- _kun_!" seruku saat aku menemukan neneknya Kagami- _kun_ meletakkan kepalanya di atas _kotatsu_. Tertawa kecil dan dengan berjalan cepat, aku menghampiri neneknya Kagami- _kun_ dan memeluknya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, nenek!"

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ duduk dengan tegap dan balas memelukku, "Lama tidak berjumpa juga! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat?"

Aku mengangguk bahagia, "Tentu, bagaimana dengan nenek?"

"Tentu saja kabar nenek baik, apalagi sekarang aku bertemu denganmu kabar nenek makin baik!" ucap nenek Kagami- _kun_.

Aku tertawa saja. Aku kemudian menaruh kotak kue yang kubawa di atas _kotatsu_. "Ini untuk nenek. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi sesuatu yang mahal,"

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ membuka kotak itu dan matanya bersinar melihat isinya.

"Kelihatannya enak! Kue yang jarang nenek lihat di toko juga, apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya nenek Kagami- _kun_.

Aku mengangguk, "Semoga nenek suka,"

"Nenek tidak boleh makan _dessert_ kecuali sudah makan malam. Kau juga, sudah tahu nenek penggila makanan manis, jangan berikan dia makanan manis atau dalam tiga detik kue ini sudah tinggal kotaknya saja." Ucap Kagami- _kun_ tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kotak kue yang tadi kubawa tinggi-tinggi.

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ langsung cemberut. "Sudah kubilang daripada kau mending cucuku dia saja,"

Aku tertawa kecil dan membantu Kagami- _kun_ membawa masakan yang sudah dia masak ke atas meja. Sedangkan Kagami- _kun_ sendiri menyimpan kotak kue yang kubawa di atas kulkas.

"Memangnya nenek kau apakan Kagami- _kun_? Kelihatannya kesal sekali," komentarku, Kagami- _kun_ memutar matanya.

"Entahlah, nenek akhir-akhir ini begini. Malah sekarang selalu bilang kalau mending cucunya itu kamu lagi," ucap Kagami- _kun_ , aku tersenyum garing.

"Maaf," ucapku, Kagami- _kun_ menggeleng.

"Itu bukan salahmu, nenek memang sedang agak sensitif sepertinya. Kalau bisa sih, coba tolong kau tanyakan nenek kenapa, aku sendiri juga sedikit khawatir." Ucap Kagami- _kun_.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, aku jadi ikut khawatir juga. Tapi aku masih sempat tertawa kecil. Kagami- _kun_ ternyata masih saja preman berhati permen ya? Masih perhatian dan pengertian...

"Oi, apa-apaan tawa itu?" Kagami- _kun_ meninggikan suaranya sedikit tersinggung.

" _Enggak_ , aku hanya berpikir... _'Kagami-kun masih sangat pengertian seperti dulu,'_ begitu," balasku.

"Cih, kau ini..." umpat Kagami- _kun_ kemudian.

Hm? Aku seperti melihat semburat merah di pipi Kagami- _kun_?

Cuma halusinasiku saja kali ya?

Kami pun segera memakan makanan yang disiapkan Kagami- _kun_ dan berpesta. Walaupun dibilang berpesta sih, cuma ada tiga butir(?) orang. Ayah Kagami- _kun_ katanya masih di Amerika dan tidak bisa pulang, sedangkan paman Kagami- _kun_ hanya akan datang besok pagi karena sudah ada rencana pesta sendiri.

Hm? Ibuku? Ibuku ada pesta dengan rekan kerjanya, pastinya minum _sake_ , jadi kemungkinan besar ibu akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tapi kuharap tidak, aku pasti capek kalau memapah ibuku ke kamarnya. Ibuku kalau sudah mabuk pasti langsung tidur dan beratnya jadi seperti berlipat...

... Tapi yah, itu bisa kupikirkan nanti... lebih baik kunikmati pestaku sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau nenek kelamaan di sini, nanti nenek bisa sakit," ucapku, aku menyelimutkan selimut yang kubawa ke pundak nenek Kagami- _kun_. Beliau sudah cukup lama berada di balkon karena menatap salju yang turun. Yup, ternyata hari ini _white_ _christmas_!

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ menatapku sekilas dan tersenyum sendu.

Huh?

"Kau tahu, nenek tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidup nenek. Nenek hanya mengikuti jalan yang ditakdirkan tanpa berusaha..." ucap nenek Kagami- _kun_ tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam mendengarkan. "Tapi nenek bahagia, semua yang diberikan Tuhan kepada nenek benar-benar apa yang nenek butuhkan."

"Syukurlah, berarti nenek sangat beruntung, 'kan?" tanyaku kemudian.

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ kembali tersenyum pahit. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau jatah kehidupan tak berjalan mulusku akan turun ke cucuku,"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku heran. "Maksudnya Kagami- _kun_? Memangnya kenapa dengan Kagami- _kun_ , Nek?"

"Apa kau tahu dia memiliki pacar?" tanya nenek Kagami- _kun_ tiba-tiba. Dadaku langsung seperti tersengat listrik.

"Aku tahu,"

Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang membuat mereka berpacaran... 'kan?

"Pacarnya itu... tidak baik." Ucap nenek Kagami- _kun_ , aku langsung membelalakkan mataku. "Nenek tidak tahu apa yang membuat Taiga mau berpacaran dengan gadis itu, tapi nenek tidak menyukainya, senyumnya menakutkan..."

Aku berusaha tersenyum manis, "Mungkin itu hanya perasaan nenek, Kagami- _kun_ bahagia 'kan sekarang? Walaupun nenek memikirkannya dengan berat, tetapi yang memutuskan dan menjalani adalah Kagami- _kun_ , kita hanya bisa mendukungnya,"

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar, maaf ya, nenek jadi ngelantur,"

"Nenek mengkhawatirkan Kagami- _kun_ , itu suatu hal yang wajar kok. Ibuku sendiri kadang bilang begitu, _'Sudah sewajarnya orang tua mengkhawatirkan yang lebih muda, apalagi jika mereka masih memiliki ikatan darah. Orang tua tidak akan membiarkan yang muda sendirian dan memikul semuanya sendiri.'_ ," ucapku. "Tapi bagi kami yang muda, dikhawatirkan memang sebuah hal yang menyenangkan. Karena itu artinya masih ada yang peduli dengan kami, tapi terkadang kami juga ingin memutuskan dan menerima resikonya sendiri kemudian mencoba bangkit dan memperbaiki dengan kekuatan kami sendiri,"

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ terdiam, aku langsung menutup mulutku. "Ma-maaf,"

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ tertawa, "Kau memang benar-benar gadis yang baik,"

Beliau kemudian memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku.

Aku pun tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang ayo masuk, Nek."

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ mengangguk, kami pun masuk dan aku langsung mengantarkan nenek Kagami- _kun_ masuk kamar, "Kau akan tetap di sini sampai nenek tidur 'kan?"

Aduh, kenapa nenek Kagami- _kun_ jadi seperti anak kecil begini?

Aku pun tersenyum memaklumi, "Iya, aku akan di sini sampai nenek tidur."

Aku pun duduk di pinggir kasur sambil bersender pada kepala tempat tidur. Nenek Kagami- _kun_ menggenggam erat tangan kananku.

"...seandainya saja pacar Taiga itu kamu,"

Aku tersenyum getir mendengar bisikan pelan nenek Kagami- _kun_. Dadaku rasanya sakit tapi berbunga-bunga di saat bersamaan. Tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya saja, walaupun nenek Kagami- _kun_ bilang seperti itu, bisa saja itu hanya igauan tak beralasan saja. Selain itu kalau Kagami- _kun_ sudah bahagia bersama Yuna, apa gunanya aku masuk ke kehidupan percintaan Kagami- _kun_? Walaupun aku berharap, aku sudah tidak bisa mewujudkannya 'kan?

Sambil menunggu nenek Kagami- _kun_ terlelap, aku terus memikirkan perkataan nenek Kagami- _kun_ tentang Yuna, maksudnya apa ya?

Tapi sebelum aku sampai pada jawabannya, tanpa sadar aku sudah ikut terlelap.

* * *

" **If there is just one fated person, I would like it to be you."**

 **Fujita Maiko ~ Unmei no Hito**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Minna-san~~

Chiao desu~ Ada yang kangen ngga nih? OwO #dor

Btw, ini dia chapter christmas yang ada Kagami-nya~ setelah sekian lama dia engga keluar, :D

Semuanya mulai bergerak dari chapter ini, jadi mulai chapter depan bakal fokus sama hubungan KagamixReaderxNijimura-nya. Chapter depan sih tentang Nijimura and Reader time~

Eh, spesial chapter buat Tiger-kun dulu deh~

Hahaha, romance-nya kurang ya?

Nanti baca bonus chapternya di bawah ini ya, moga aja bisa memenuhi kadar romance reader~ :D

Terus, seperti biasa nih, buat all readers, reviewers, faver, follower, super makasii udah setia sama cerita ini... TAT

Maap saia jadi ngga sempet bales satu-satu... TAT

Terus di sini, saia mau memperjelas. Di cerita ini neneknya Kagami ini emang sebenernya pengen Reader jadian sama Kagami. Cuma karena suatu keadaan, Kagami engga bisa ninggalin Yuna. Nanti bakal dibahas di chapter depan, jadi maap kalo rasanya neneknya Kagami berkesan ngebuka luka lama reader terus tiap ketemu... ._.

Terus tanpa basa-basi, ini dia bonus sedikit buat kompensasi KagamixReader time~

Keep calm and review! OwO

Jujur ngebuat 3rd PoV dengan nameless OC itu susah, -A- *curcol* #dor

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

 **Third Person Point of View**

Kagami dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar neneknya, berniat memberitahu bahwa hari sudah larut malam. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Kagami ketika melihat gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya waktu SMP itu tengah terlelap di samping neneknya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat damai, Kagami jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Akhirnya karena kasihan dengan posisi tidur tidak nyamannya, Kagami mengambil inisiatif untuk memindahkan si gadis.

Kagami pun pelan-pelan mengangkat si gadis dan menggendongnya ala _princess_ menuju kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamar neneknya.

"Kau itu benar-benar..." komentar Kagami pelan, yang tentu saja hanya berbalas sebuah dengkuran halus.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar, Kagami langsung menurunkan si gadis dengan pelan, masih takut kalau dia nanti terbangun. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis yang entah bagaimana kerap kali menjadi _partner_ Kagami dalam berbagai tugas itu terbangun.

Kagami pun menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Kau masih seperti dulu ya, sebenarnya ada yang berubah tidak sih dari dirimu selama kita tiga tahun ini tidak sekelas?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tahu, ada sebuah hal yang tidak pernah kuungkapkan padamu... tapi saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu. Apa kau ingin mendengarnya? Apakah aku nanti bisa mengatakannya padamu?" sekali lagi Kagami bermonolog. Pandangan Kagami melembut, namun tersirat rasa pedih dalam mata membaranya ketika menatap si gadis.

Pemuda terus memandangi wajah mungil sang gadis, seakan gadis itu adalah objek paling indah dan menarik di dunia. Kemudian, entah apa yang membuat Kagami bergerak, tangan besarnya menyibakkan poni panjang yang menutupi wajah sang gadis dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya beberapa detik. Setelah detik demi detik itu berlalu, Kagami langsung menarik wajahnya yang sudah semerah rambutnya dan menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Namun melihat wajah damai si gadis, Kagami kemudian tersenyum kembali dan berbisik, "Selamat tidur,"

Dan anggap saja dua buah _first_ _kiss_ seseorang telah hilang, yang satu dengan sadar dihilangkan dan yang satu tanpa diketahui sang pemilik... _okay_? Ah, tapi yang tidak tahu jangan diberitahu yah! Itu rahasia. Shhh~


	14. Chapter 13,5: Special Chapter

"Yuna, bagaimanapun juga kau harus makan," aku kembali mendekatkan sendok yang berisi makanan di tanganku ke mulut Yuna.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali bergeming dan tetap setia menatap ke luar jendela.

Aku menghela, "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, Yuuta juga tidak akan bahagia di sana,"

Kulihat tangan Yuna mengepal erat dan bibirnya berdarah. Aku meletakkan sendok dan mangkok yang kupegang di atas nakas. Kemudian aku berdiri dan memeluk Yuna, membiarkannya menangis di dadaku.

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **-SPECIAL CHAPTER-**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada di tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **~CHAPTER FLASHBACK~**

 **All Kagami Point Of View**

 **Summary:** Sebuah kenangan lama yang mengubah semua hal di sekitar Kagami Taiga. Sumber utama keputusan beratnya untuk meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai demi terus memberikan alasan hidup bagi orang yang berharga untuknya./Chapter _flasback_ dari sudut pandang Kagami tentang apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun Yuna dikabarkan menghilang.

* * *

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali menatap jam di pergelangan tanganku. Aku sudah melewati waktu janjian kami untuk gladi bersih. Apa dia masih menungguku ya?

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap dengan cepat, namun yang menungguku bukanlah dia melainkan Yuna. Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

"Oh, kau, Yuna?" aku berjalan pelan mendekati tempat Yuna berdiri. Yuna memainkan jemarinya dan terlihat tidak tenang. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepalaku karena bingung melihat tingkahnya.

"Umm, kalau kau mencarinya, dia tidak akan datang..." ucapnya.

Hah?

Tidak datang?

"Memangnya kenapa dia tidak datang?" tanyaku.

Wajah Yuna sesaat terlihat menggelap, namun dia tersenyum manis. Hah? Apa aku berhalusinasi?

"Katanya sakit," balas Yuna, aku menghela napas.

Ada sedikit rasa kesal kenapa dia tidak memenuhi janji kami untuk melakukan gladi bersih, tapi begitu aku mendengar dia sakit, aku jadi tidak sanggup untuk tidak memaafkannya.

Hm? Oh, aku seharian ini latihan intensif untuk kejuaraan basket, makanya aku tidak masuk kelas sama sekali hari ini. Karena itulah aku tidak tahu kalau dia sakit, padahal aku sudah susah payah berlari dari _gym_ ke atap. Hmm, apa dia masih di UKS ya? Apa nanti aku perlu menjenguknya di rumahnya?

"Apa kau menghawatirkannya, Taiga?" tanya Yuna, aku tersentak sedikit.

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal, "Hmm, wajar 'kan? Dia teman sekelas kita juga,"

Memangnya aneh kalau aku menghawatirkannya? Itu hal yang wajar 'kan? Kenapa Yuna seperti tidak suka kalau aku menghawatirkan gadis itu?

"Ne, apa kau menyukainya, Taiga?" tanya Yuna tiba-tiba.

"HAAAHHH!?" pertanyaan Yuna membuatku kaget dan panik. Apa maksudnya? Apa aku menyukainya? Memangnya aku menyukai gadis itu? Masa' sih?

Uh-uhm, memang sih menurutku dia manis. Baik juga. Dia juga perhatian. Mmm, dia orang pertama yang biasa membuat nenek nempel banget dengannya. D-dan aku juga kadang berdebar-debar kalau dekat sama dia sih. Tapi memangnya itu yang disebut suka?

Aku langsung merasakan wajahku memanas saat bayangan wajahnya tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan tangan kananku. Ukh, aku jadi ingat kalau aku juga sangat kesal ketika tidak sengaja mendengarnya berkata kalau dia sudah punya pacar... apa itu memang indikasi kalau aku menyukainya ya?

"Taiga?" suara Yuna kembali menarikku ke kenyataan.

"H-hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku lagi. Yuna tiba-tiba menunduk dan tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku langsung melonjak menjauh sebelum bibir Yuna menempel pada bibirku. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Apa aku saja tidak cukup, Taiga?" tanya Yuna pelan.

"Hah? Dari tadi apa sih maksudmu?" aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan Yuna.

"Aku menyukaimu, Taiga. Aku menyukaimu,..." air mata mulai turun dari kelopak mata Yuna, sedangkan aku hanya bisa _shock_.

Apa aku sedang berada di salah satu rute _otome_ _game_? Atau di salah satu rute _eroge_?

Ahem, jangan salah sangka! Aku tidak pernah memainkannya! Hanya saja teman sebangkuku itu _otaku_ dan dia sering bermain _eroge_ padahal umurnya masih jauh dari cukup!

Lah!? Kenapa aku jadi ikutan ngelantur begini!

"Anoo, Yuna...- _san_? Apa kau mengerti apa yang barusan kau katakan?" tanyaku setelah kehningan terjadi di antara kami. Yuna menatapku teguh.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, Taiga! Dan aku serius! Makanya dia memberikan waktu ini padaku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu!" ucapnya.

Hah? Jadi dia tidak datang karena Yuna?

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Yuna barusan. Memang seperti dia sih, melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain. Dia itu baik, selalu melakukan yang terbaik demi orang lain, walaupun dia sendiri yang terkadang jadi pihak terugikan.

Huh? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Buakannya ini berarti aku tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya? Dia membiarkan gadis lain menyatakan perasaan padaku, bukannya itu tandanya dia sama sekali tidak mnyukaiku dalam hal romantis? Tapi kenapa pikiranku barusan seakan membenarkan kalau keadaan ini hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak ulah kebaikannya?

Gawat, aku mulai tidak mengerti cara otakku berpikir...

"Err, Yuna... aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku, tapi... yah, maaf, bagiku kita hanya teman masa kecil. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sebagai seorang pasangan," ucapku.

Aku memang agak bersalah menolakknya secara langsung seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak mau menggantungkan perasaan Yuna. Apalagi dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berpacaran dengannya. Selain itu, aku sudah menyukai orang lain.

Keheningan menyapa kami sesat, sampai Yuna membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Apa karena kau sudah menyukai orang lain?"

Aku terdiam, namun dengan mantap mengangguk. Yuna langsung menghirup napas, giginya gemeletuk, dan air mata mulai kembali meluncur turun membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku. Yuna tidak membalas, tapi dia kemudian berlari menjauh dariku.

Aku menghela napas, mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit yang sudah mulai berwarna kelabu. Aku jadi ingat pertama kalinya aku betemu dengan Yuna dan kakaknya, Yuuta.

* * *

 _Aku pertama bertemu Yuna adalah saat umurku menginjak tujuh tahun._

" _Nah, Taiga. Kenalkan ini tetangga baru kita, Amegawa-san. Dan ini anak mereka, Yuna dan Yuuta. Yuna seumuran denganmu dan akan satu sekolah denganmu. Tolong bantu dia ya," ucap ibuku. Di depanku kini ada seorang wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibuku, seorang gadis yang katanya tadi seumuran denganku dan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya beberapa tahun di atasku._

 _Ibuku menyuruhku mengajak mereka bermain di luar, jadi aku membawa mereka ke lapangan basket terdekat yang ada taman bermain mini-nya. "Ah, kau suka basket ya?" tanya si kakak laki-laki._

 _Aku menunjukkan bola basket yang kupegang dan tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja!"_

" _Wah, kita sama!" dia mengajakku tos yang langsung kusambut dengan gembira. "Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan sendiri ya. Namaku Amegawa Yuuta, panggil saja Yuuta tidak usah pakai embel-embel."_

 _Yuuta mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menyambutnya, "Kagami Taiga, salam kenal Yuuta!"_

 _Aku melongok ke arah punggung Yuuta, tampat seorang gadis bersembunyi di sana. "Ummm, Amagawa... Yuna,"_

 _Aku pun tertawa, "Yup, salam kenal juga Yuna!"_

" _Jaa, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding satu lawan satu!?" ajak Yuuta, aku pun menerima tantangannya dengan senang hati._

 _Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi sangat akrab dan bermain bersama mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. Tiga tahun setelah perkenalan kami, orangtua Yuna dan Yuuta sering terlibat pertengkaran hebat dan akhirnya memilih bercerai. Yuna tetap tinggal di apartemen ini bersama dengan ibunya, sedangkan Yuuta harus pindah bersama ayahnya ke Kyoto. Err, atau begitulah cerita yang kudengar dari ibuku._

 _Yuna terus menerus mengunci diri di kamarnya, ibunya awalnya khawatir dan memintaku membujuk Yuna untuk keluar. Namun lama-kelamaan, ibu Yuna membiarkan Yuna dan malah selalu pulang malam._

" _Yuna, ayolah keluar. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak keluar kamar, keluarlah..." bujukku. Namun tetap tidak ada balasan yang berarti. Aku menghela, "Haaah, padahal aku sudah membuatkan makanan enak untukmu, ada boneka Ruri-chan juga. Hmmm, yasudah kuberikan pada orang lain saja~"_

 _Tak kusangkan pintu kamar Yuna langsung terbuka, "Ruri-chan,"_

 _Aku pun tertawa dan memasuki kamar Yuna. "Yep, ini makanan dan Ruri-chan,"_

 _Yuna pun menatapku datar, aku mengangkat alisku bingung. "Suapi,"_

" _HHAAAHH?"_

" _Yuuta-nii selalu menyuapiku," ucapnya, aku sweatdrop. Yuuta-san, kau apakan sih adikmu kok bisa jadi seperti ini?_

 _Setelah teguh menolak, walaupun tetap kalah juga. Aku pun pasrah dan menyuapinya, setelah makanannya habis aku menyuruh Yuna untuk tidur._

" _Kau akan tetap di sini sampai aku tidur 'kan?" tanya Yuna, aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Umm, terima kasih, Taiga."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah kupastikan Yuna tertidur, aku mendengar suara ketukan pelan dari jendela. Kulihat Yuuta di sana, aku pun terkejut dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk turun. Aku pun bergegas keluar apartemen dan menemui Yuuta._

" _Yuuta! Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanyaku langsung. Yuuta cengengesan saja._

" _Aku kabur sebentar~" aku langsung menatapnya ganas, "Hahaha, maaf, maaf, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah kok. Ayahku sedang pergi ke Kyushuu, jadi aku menggunakan uang yang kukumpulkan untuk menjenguk Yuna, secara dia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku. Tapi yah, sepertinya dugaanku benar kalau kau bisa menjaganya Taiga."_

" _Huh? Apa maksudmu Yuuta?" tanyaku bingung._

" _Ah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Hanya saja, aku mungkin tidak bisa sering-sering mengunjungi kalian. Aku juga menghawatirkan Yuna, apalagi aku tinggal sangat jauh dari kalian. Karena itu, Taiga. Kumohon, sebagai ganti tempatku, kumohon dengan sangat tolong jaga Yuna!" pinta Yuuta._

 _Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan ucapan Yuuta, maksudnya yang penting aku sellau menjaga Yuna dan membuatnya bahagia 'kan? Sebagai kakaknya seperti Yuuta 'kan?_

" _Umh, baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Yuna!"_

 _Lagipula dia juga sudah seperti adikku sendiri sih..._

" _Aku mengandalkanmu, Taiga."_

 _Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat Yuuta di Tokyo._

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Yuuta dengan menjaga Yuna?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku menghela napas dan menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Aku sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, 'kan? Aku sudah membuatnya bahagia, 'kan? Tapi kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku? Apa aku harus menjadi pacarnya untuk membuatnya bahagia?

" _Na_ , Yuuta. Aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik, 'kan? Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatnya menangis, dan ketika tadi aku melihat Yuna menagis lagi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," gumamku.

Perasaanku rasanya campur aduk...

Ah! Aku jadi ingat! Aku harus menjenguknya! Katanya dia pulang cepat 'kan hari ini! Aku khawatir kalau dia sampai sakit!

Aku segera mandi dan ganti baju, kemudian bergegas menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

" _Jaa_ , aku pulang dulu ya," suara teman sekelasku, Kuroko Miho, teman baiknya itu langsung menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Yup, hati-hati, Miho!"

Aku mengintip dari balik tembok persimpangan ujung rumahnya, kulihat dia sedang berada di depan gerbang dengan Kuroko yang ada di depannya.

Kuroko menyentil keningnya dan dia meringis kesakitan, "Itu seharusnya ucapanku. Hati-hati, kau di rumah sendirian, 'kan? Apalagi dengan keadaanmu sekarang..."

Dia tertawa, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya patah hati 'kan? Kenapa kau mengatakannya seperti aku terkena penyakit parah saja,"

Jadi dia tidak sakit? Dia hanya pura-pura sakit karena patah hati?

Sial! Padahal aku sudah menghawatirkanya! Tapi ternyata hanya karena patah hati dia tidak masuk kelas dan membatalkan gladi bersih kami!? Menyebalkan!

Aku pun langsung kesal dan meninggalkan tikungan dekat rumahnya beserta kue yang sebenarnya akan kuberikan padanya. Biarlah kue itu ada di tikungan itu, entah nanti mau ada yang mengambilnya, menginjaknya, atau nanti dimakan anjing juga aku tidak peduli!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara keras dari dapur. Aku pun langsung keluar kamar dan melihat penggorengan alumunium sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan ibuku yang masih memegang gagang telepon.

"Ibu? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ibuku meletakkan teleponnya dan mendekatiku. Beiau mengelus kepalaku dan memelukku erat. "Hari ini kita ke Kyoto, sayang. Kakaknya Yuna- _chan_ , Yuuta... meninggal..."

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku.

Yuuta...? Meninggal...?

.

.

.

.

.

Dan saat aku sampai Kyoto, Yuna tengah berada dalam keadaan sangat kacau. Dia terus berteriak dan memukul-mukul peti Yuuta yang tergeletak. Aku memeganginya dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari peti Yuuta. Yuna terus memberontak sampai akhirnya Amegawa- _san_ harus meanggil dokter untuk memberinya suntikan penenang.

Selama aku menjaga Yuna yang tertidur akibat obat penenang itu, aku diceritakan oleh Amegawa- _san_ kalau Yuuta sedang dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo karena tiba-tiba Yuna menelponnya dan memintanya untuk pulang. Amegawa- _san_ pun mengecek keadaan Yuna karena telepon dari Yuuta itu. Tapi sayangnya sepeda motor yang dinaiki Yuuta tergelincir di tikungan curam dan masuk jurang. Aku langsung _shock_ berat, ucapan Yuuta kembali terngiang di pikiranku.

" _... secara dia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku. Tapi yah, sepertinya dugaanku benar kalau kau bisa menjaganya Taiga."_

" _Kumohon, sebagai ganti tempatku, kumohon dengan sangat tolong jaga Yuna!"_

Aku langsung merasa seperti tenggelam dalam lubang kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh berhari-hari bagiku untuk pulih dari keadaan _shock_ beratku. Karena salahku menolak perasaan Yuna, Yuuta harus meninggal. Karena aku, Yuna sekarang harus diterapi di rumah sakit karena masalah kejiwaan. Semuanya salahku...

Aku meremas rambut merahku frustasi, air mata langsung meluncur turun dari kelopak mataku saat aku berteriak meluapkan semua emosiku.

Dan akhirnya saat itulah aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menebus kesalahanku, menghilangkan semua perasaan bersalahku dengan membalas perasaan Yuna. Memintanya untuk terapi agar dia bisa bersekolah lagi dan juga ... menjadi kekasihnya. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada perasaanku yang sebenarnya telah tertambat pada orang lain...

* * *

" **It is not the goodbyes that hurt, it is the flashbacks that follow..."**

 **Gray Fullbuster ~ Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **A/N** ::

Oke, Kagamin OOC, saia tahu dan saia sadar... apalagi pas kata-kata terakhirnya...

Kesannya maksa? Entah, saia udah nggak peduli deh... =_= #dor

Mending saia ganti pairingnya jadi abang tuju-warna aja deh, -_- #oi

Maa, inti garis besarnya adalah ini dia alasan Kagami nggak bisa ninggalin Yuna, buat yang dari kemaren penasaran. Kagamin nggak bisa ninggalin Yuna CUMA karena perasaan BERSALAH doang. Udah titik. Cliche? Biarin, lhawong ini cerita saia~ #digapruk

Suer, banyak banget halangan buat nulis chapter ini, apalagi yang namanya penyakit WB yang nggak sembuh-sembuh, susah banget nulis dari pov cwok, sampe ke gimana caranya nulis buat _nameless_ OC yang rasanya bikin kabur dan baca manga yaoi aja, =A= #desh

Tapi tenang aja, chapternya tetep keluar 'kan? Ini buktinya~

Btw, chapter depan waktunya nge-date sama abang Niji yah~

Tenang aja, chap depan udah jadi tinggal apdet kok, cuma saia nggak tahu kapan luang lagi, kebutuhan RL sedang menimbun kayak kumpulan sampah di TPA, =A= #plak

Buat yang review arigatou gozaimasu~ yang read doang juga arigatou~

Saia entar bener-bener hampa kalo ngga ada minna-san... TAT

Yosh, pokoknya tetap keep calm and stay tune~


	15. Chapter 14

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

 **/Cuit...cuit... cuit.../**

Suara kicauan burung itu menarikku kembali ke alam nyata setelah lama aku berlayar ke alam mimpi. Kedengarannya kayak lirik lagu ya?

Ahem, aku kemudian membuka mataku dengan perlahan, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sejenak. Langit-langit berwarna putih langsung menyapa indra penglihatanku.

Huh? Bukannya warna langit-langit kamarku itu biru langit ya? Kapan ganti jadi putih?

Aku kemudian dengan perlahan bangkit dan membenahi posisiku menjadi posisi duduk yang nyaman.

Hah? Sejak kapan kasurku jadi besar dan empuk begini?

 **/krieet.../**

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Kalau begitu cepat mandi, nenek sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Setelah itu ayo sarapan," Kagami- _kun_ tiba-tiba _nongol_ dari balik pintu yang terbuka separuh. Kemudian menutup pintu coklat itu lagi...

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"Humph-!" aku memekik tertahan, sebelah tanganku kugunakan untuk menutup mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan teriakan.

JADI AKU MASIH DI RUMAHNYA KAGAMI- _KUN_? DARI KEMARIN AKU TIDAK PULANG!?

Aku bertaruh wajahku pasti pucat pasi sekarang. Pasti di rumah ibuku sudah marah...

Aku tidak izin menginap pada beliau, apalagi aku tidak bilang kalau aku ikut _Christmas_ _Eve Party_ di rumah cowok! Aku cuma bilang kalau aku menemui nenek temanku! GAWAT!

"Huuuh, haaahh, huuuuh, haaah..." aku langsung menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. "Tenang dulu diriku, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan ganti baju saja... masalah itu bisa dipikirkan setelah aku _fresh_..."

.

.

.

Huh? Memangnya baju siapa yang akan kupakai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya," ucap nenek Kagami- _kun_ sesaat setelah aku menutup pintu kamar yang semalam kugunakan. Aku menggaruk pipi kananku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Saat ini aku memakai _camisole_ berwarna putih dipadu dengan rok selutut dengan warna selang-seling merah dan putih, sabuk hitam kecil melingkari pinggangku serta sebuah _cardingan_ hangat berwarna merah. Aku jadi merasa seperti santa...

"Ah! Sudah kuduga pasti cocok!" Nenek Kagami- _kun_ mendekatiku dan memegang kedua pundakku.

"Anu, ini...?"

"Hadiah. Terima kasih dari nenek," sebelum aku mengajukan pertanyaan lengkap nenek Kagami- _kun_ sudah keburu memotongku.

"Kemarin kau ketiduran saat menemani nenek, makanya aku tidak mau membangunkanmu dan membiarkanmu tidur. Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari ibumu. Dan juga, maaf, karena di sini tidak ada baju perempuan kau terpaksa harus memakai hadiah natalmu secepat ini," jelas Kagami- _kun_. Aku menggeleng.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku malah sangat berterima kasih sudah diizinkan menginap, apalagi diberi baju sebagus ini. Rasanya aku sudah sangat merepotkan," ucapku.

"Tidak kok, nenek senang kau menyukai hadiahmu. _Saa_ , _saa_ , sekarang ayo sarapan!" ajak nenek Kagami- _kun_ , aku mengangguk dan menyeret kursi tepat di samping nenek Kagami- _kun_.

"Huh? Tapi bukannya aku kemarin ada di kamar nenek? Bagaimana aku bisa di kamar lain?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

 **/klontang.../**

Suara pengaduk alumunium yang beradu dengan lantai itu sontak mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah dapur. Hm? Kagami- _kun_...?

Uh-oh...

"A-ah, t-te-te-terima kasih Kagami- _kun_ ," ucapku spontan. Tentu saja 'kan!? Dasar aku bodoh! Memangnya siapa lagi, hah? Dan kenapa hal itu kau bahas, hah?

"Ahem, t-tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu pegal-pegal nantinya," ucap Kagami- _kun_ sambil meletakkan piring berisi _sandwich_ yang terlihat lezat. Uh, wajah Kagami- _kun_ memerah... apa dia sakit?

"Umm, Kagami- _kun_ apa kau sakit?" tanyaku, Kagami- _kun_ berdehem sekali lagi dan menggeleng.

Jadi...? Begitu 'kah? Wajahku jadi ikutan panas, kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa 'kan? Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan 'kan? Tidak ngiler atau mendengkur keras 'kan?

Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku terlalu malu dan tidak siap untuk mendengar kenyataan...

Kagami- _kun_ pun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di depanku dan mulai makan. Diikuti denganku dan nenek Kagami- _kun_ yang menyantap makanan kami masing-masing.

"Oh iya, nenek kapan dijemput paman kembali ke Miyazaki?" tanyaku, nenek Kagami- _kun_ menelan makanannya dan menjawab,

"Sebentar lagi. Huuuh, seandainya nenek di sini saja, nenek pasti bisa melihatmu setiap hari..." ucap nenek Kagami- _kun_ , aku tertawa dibuatnya.

"Oh iya, tadi ada telepon ke _handphone_ -mu, tapi aku tidak mengangkatnya. Kupikir tidak sopan mengangkat telepon orang lain seenaknya," ucap Kagami- _kun_. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, Kagami- _kun_ beranjak dan mengambilkan _handphone_ -ku yang ada di atas bufet.

Aku menerima _handphone_ -ku kembali dan mengecek. Ah, lima panggilan tidak terjawab dan tiga e-mail?

* * *

 **Missed call: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

* * *

Eh?

Aku langsung membuka e-mail yang kudapat.

* * *

 **From: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: Promise**

 **Message: Maaf, aku nanti tidak bisa menjemputmu di rumah. Bisa kita janjian saja di taman kota?**

* * *

 **From: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: Hei**

 **Message: Hei, apa kau sudah tidur?**

* * *

 **From: Nijimura-** _ **san**_

 **Subject: None**

 **Message: Kalau kau tidak bisa. Tidak apa-apa kok, entah bagaimana caranya aku akan menjemputmu. Tapi tolong balas e-mailku atau jawab teleponku.**

* * *

Mataku langsung membelalak, aku segera bangkit dari dudukku. Aku langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sedang menunjukkan jam sembilan kurang sepuluh menit.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar." Izinku, aku kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah balkon. Aku mencari nomor Nijimura- _san_ dan memencet tombol hijau. Setelah deringan ketiga teleponku di angkat.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_?" balas suara di seberang sana.

"Nijimura- _san_? Sekarang Nijimura- _san_ ada di mana?" tanyaku cepat.

" _Hah? Aku sedang ada di halte bus, sedang menunggu bus yang menuju rumahmu._ " Ucapnya. " _Juga, aku mengirim e-mail dan menelponmu dari kemarin dan baru sekarang kau jawab!?_ "

Aku menutup sebelah mataku dan menjauhkan _handphone_ -ku beberapa senti. "Maaf, maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" _Bagus kalau kau menyesal,_ " ucap Nijimura- _san_.

"Ah, itu Nijimura- _san_. Nijimura- _san_ langsung ke taman saja, maaf aku akan sedikit terlambat hari ini soalnya aku harus mengantarkan nenekku ke stasiun." Ucapku cepat.

Huh? Aku tidak mendengar suara dari sana...

"Nijimura- _san_?"

" _Baiklah, salam untuk nenekmu._ " Balas Nijimura- _san_ kemudian. Aku pun meminta maaf sekali lagi dan berterima kasih, setelah itu menutup panggilan yang kulakukan.

"Sudah selesai teleponnya?" tanya nenek Kagami- _kun_. "Apa kau ada janji hari ini?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Ada temanku yang ingin menunjukkan _cafe_ baru padaku, katanya _cafe_ itu sangat enak, nek. Nanti kalau aku sudah tahu tempatnya, akan kuantar nenek ke sana!"

"Laki-laki?" tanya Kagami- _kun_ tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Miho memaksaku ikut _goukon_ dengan mantan teman setim basketnya Kuroko- _kun_. Dan pasanganku waktu _goukon_ ini yang memberitahuku ada _cafe_ bagus, dia jadi ingin menunjukkannya padaku,"

" _Jaa_ , _saa_ , kenapa tidak kau ajak Taiga sekalian?" ucap nenek Kagami- _kun_.

Heh?

"Tidak usah, nek. Dia 'kan mau kencan," ucap Kagami- _kun_ santai.

Dadaku sekilas seperti diremas. Iya 'kan? Pasti begini responnya, Kagami- _kun_ 'kan tidak ada rasa sama sekali kepadaku, dia juga sudah punya Yuna...

Nenek Kagami- _kun_ cemberut dan menendang kaki Kagami- _kun_ yang ada di bawah meja–menyebabkan Kagami- _kun_ berteriak kesakitan.

* * *

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Bagaimana tidak?

Baru saja beberapa detik setelah nenek Kagami- _kun_ dijemput pamannya, Kagami- _kun_ langsung uring-uringan kepadaku. Memangnya apa salahku? Padahal pas neneknya masih di sini dia kelihatan tidak masalah!?

 _Mou_! Kalau misalkan tidak nyaman denganku bilang saja kenapa!? Menyebalkan!

"Ah, Nijimura- _san_!" panggilku ketika aku sudah berada tidak jauh dari Nijimura- _san_ yang sedang bersender pada tiang jam taman kota. "Maaf aku terlambat, apa Nijimura- _san_ sudah lama menunggu?"

Mata Nijimura- _san_ langsung membelalak ketika melihatku.

"Eh? Kenapa, Nijimura- _san_?" tanyaku spontan ketika aku berada tepat di depan Nijimura- _san_.

Nijimura- _san_ langsung menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Maaf, hanya saja... baju itu terlihat cocok untukmu,"

Aku melihat semburat merah di pipi Nijimura- _san_ yang tidak tertutupi tangan.

Wajahku langsung ikut memanas dan jantungku berdebar-debar. "U-um, jadi dimana _cafe_ -nya?"

* * *

" **When you realise your feelings, sometimes it was already too late."**

* * *

 **A/N** ::

Yuhuu, minna-san!~

Chiao desu!~

Gimana kesan kalian sama chapter ini? Makin menarik? Ngebosenin? Alur lambat?

Silakan ungkapkan uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review~ #dor

Hahaha, yang jelas makasii buat yang udah setia sama cerita ini, yang review, yang fav, yang follow, yang bersedia ngebaca para readers dan silent readers sekalian(Maap ngga bisa nyebutin atu-atu, -A-). Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!~

Hmm, saia ngga punya sesuatu yang dibahas hari ini, jadi langsung aja!

Keep calm and review! ^w^)/ #desh


	16. Chapter 15

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan dewa Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, TYPO(s), word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, khayal tingkat tinggi, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau suka?" tanya Nijimura- _san_ , aku tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias.

"Umh, suka! Suka sekali!" balasku, Nijimura- _san_ tertawa.

Kini, kami berdua sudah berada di dalam _cafe_ yang diiklankan teman Nijimura- _san_. Sumpah! _Cafe_ ini benar-benar _cafe_ idaman! Pelayannanya T.O.P! Suasananya menyenangkan, damai, sejuk... Benar-benar memuaskan deh!

Aku bahkan tak henti-hentinya terpana dengan semua hiasan, pelayanan, serta hidangan yang disuguhkan! Tak heran pengunjung di _cafe_ ini banyak sekali padahal _cafe_ -nya baru buka...

"Teman Nijimura- _san_ hebat bisa menemukan tempat sesempurna ini!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempolku pada Nijimura- _san_.

Nijimura- _san_ tertawa lagi. Aku kemudian menyendok kembali _hot_ _pudding_ yang kupesan dan kemudian memakannya dengan antusias. Sedangkan Nijimura- _san_ masih menyesap _art coffe_ -nya dengan tenang. Aku terdiam dengan masih meletakkan sendok pudingku di dalam mulut, sambil mengamati Nijimura- _san_ meminum kopinya. Kenapa? Soalnya aku sebenarnya agak tidak lazim dengan menu yang dipesan Nijimura- _san_. Bukan masalah _art_ -nya, tapi bukannya umumnya minuman itu menggunakan _latte_? Baru kali ini aku melihat _black_ _coffe_ dipadu dengan _foam_ - _art_ , memangnya rasanya enak ya...?

" _Ne_ , Nijimura- _san_. Memangnya enak ya... itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk minuman Nijimura- _san_ dengan sendok pudingku.

Nijimura- _san_ menatapku dan mengangkat kedua alisnya sejenak, "Mau coba?"

Nijimura- _san_ mendekatkan cangkirnya kepadaku. Aku pun menerima cangkir Nijimura- _san_ dan mengamatinya sejenak. Aku kemudian mengarahkan sendok puding yang kupegang untuk menyendok _coffe_ Nijimura- _san_ –yang dihentikan oleh sang empunya sebelum aku sempat menyendokkannya.

"Kalau caramu begitu, nanti rasa pudingmu bisa tercampur rasa kopi 'kan?" ucap Nijimura- _san_. Aku tersadar dan akhirnya menyesap _coffe_ itu langsung dari cangkirnya sedikit. Gila! Rasanya pahit banget! Kok bisa sih Nijimura- _san_ minum minuman kayak gitu!?

.

.

Huh?

.

.

Sebentar...

.

.

Aku baru menyadarinya sih...

.

.

Tapi...

.

.

Apakah ini termasuk _indirect_ _kiss_?

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nijimura- _san_ saat mungkin dia merasa aneh karena aku tiba-tiba terdiam. Aku langsung menyodorkan cangkir Nijimura- _san_ dan menggeleng.

Wajahku rasanya panas, "E-enggak kok, Nijimura- _san_."

Aku kemudian menyendok pudingku kembali dengan serampangan. Tiba-tiba, kudengar tawa Nijimura- _san_ lagi. Aku pun mengangkat wajahku sedikit untuk menatap Nijimura- _san_ yang ada di depanku.

"Kalau makan itu yang bersih _dong_ ," ucapnya, Nijimura- _san_ langsung mengambil _tissue_ dari kotak yang sudah disediakan dan dengan perlahan membersihkan mulutku yang sepertinya belepotan.

"Ah, Mama! Lihat! Kakak-kakak itu sedang bermesraan!" teriak seorang anak kecil tak jauh dari kami duduk.

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan!?" sahut wanita yang lebih tua.

Si anak menunjuk ke arahku dan Nijimura- _san_ , "Tapi benar kok, lihat!"

"Hush, jangan melihat mereka! Maaf, sudah mengganggu kalian..." ucap sang ibu, "Ayo!" Ibu si anak itu pun langsung menggeret si anak kecil menuju meja kasir.

Wajahku mungkin sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ya ampun, dasar anak kecil jaman sekarang," komentar Nijimura- _san_. Aku terdiam dan menunduk malu. "Huh? Kau kenapa?"

Aku kemudian menggeleng cepat, "A-ah, tidak. Habisnya biasanya aku yang sering mengelap teman-temanku dan mengurus mereka, rasanya agak aneh saat malah aku yang diurus oleh Nijimura- _san_ ,"

Memangnya aku bisa bilang kalau aku merasa malu dan _doki-doki_ karena ucapan anak tadi!? Tidak 'kan!?

Nijimura- _san_ tertawa dan mengacak rambutku, "Tenang saja, wajar 'kan kalau aku yang mengurusmu? Aku 'kan lebih tua darimu,"

" _Mou_ , tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Nijimura- _san_!" sungutku, sedangkan Nijimura- _san_ malah tertawa makin keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Nijimura- _san_ kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalaku dan menggunakan tangannya tadi untuk menumpu dagu.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan kembali menyendok pudingku. Tapi karena setelah sekian lama merasakan tatapan Nijimura- _san_ tidak pernah berpindah dariku, akhirnya aku bertanya, "Ada apa Nijimura- _san_?"

Nijimura- _san_ tersenyum lembut dan duduk dengan tegak, "Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa kau manis,"

Wajahku langsung kembali memanas, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi semerah apa wajahku sekarang dari luar!

"U-uhm, terima kasih..." balasku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Kudengar tawa Nijimura-san, hal itu makin membuat wajahku memanas.

"Lalu, sekarang enaknya kita kemana?" tanya Nijimura- _san_ , "Apa kau mau langsung pulang saja?"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, mataku berbinar-binar. "Apa Nijimura- _san_ akan menemaniku seharian ini?"

Nijimura- _san_ tertawa miring dan mengangguk.

Aku pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaa, singa laut tadi benar-benar keren! Lumba-lumbanya juga! Waaaah!" aku terkagum-kagum sepanjang perjalanan selepas kami jalan-jalan ke akuarium.

"Yaah, walaupun karena itulah kita kebasahan..." ucap Nijimura- _san_. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, habisnya Nijimura- _san_ 'kan basah karena melindungiku.

"Maaf, Nijimura- _san_..." ucapku, Nijimura- _san_ tertawa dan mengacak rambutku lagi.

"Tapi itu pengalaman yang menyenangkan, kau bersenang-senang juga 'kan?" tanyanya, aku kemudian tertawa dan mangangguk.

"Umh, apalagi saat lumba-lumbanya menampilkan lompatan yang sangat tinggi di akhir! Itu masih sangat menakjubkan untukku! Singa lautnya juga!" aku terus memuji _show_ yang kami lihat barusan apalagi bagian lumba-lumba dan singa lautnya, sementara Nijimura- _san_ tertawa dan sesekali menanggapiku.

Setelah ke akuarium tadi, kami pun berkeliling kota melihat pemandangan sudut ke sudut yang sudah bernuansa _christmas_ dari kemarin.

Saat hari sudah mulai sore, Nijimura- _san_ mengatakan kalau ada satu tempat yang belum dia tunjukkan padaku. Kami pun kemudian menuju ke taman dekat Tokyo Tower. Eh? Sejak kapan di sini ada bianglala?

"Huwaaaa~" mataku berbinar melihat bianglala raksasa yang ada di depan mataku. "Sejak kapan ada bianglala di sini?"

Nijimura- _san_ tertawa, "Mungkin sekitar minggu lalu pembangunan bianglala ini selesai, apa kau tidak pernah membacanya di internet? Tempat ini sedang _booming_ loh di kampusku,"

Aku menggeleng, "Soalnya aku jarang jalan-jalan, _surfing_ internet pun aku jarang _surfing_ soal tempat wisata,"

Nijimura- _san_ tersenyum maklum. " _Jaa_ , bagaimana kalau kita antri sekarang?"

" _Hai'_!" aku mengangguk antusias. Namun baru beberapa langkah perutku sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Wajahku memerah. Detik berikutnya aku mendengar tawa keras Nijimura- _san_.

"Hahaha, apa kau mau kita mampir ke kedai dekat sini saja dulu?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng cepat.

"Umm, Nijimura- _san_ antri saja duluan. Aku akan membeli _crepe_ saja, jadi waktu aku kembali nanti kita bisa pas waktu naiknya." Ucapku, lagian aku juga tidak mau merepotkan Nijimura- _san_ karena perut kurang ajarku ini...

Nijimura- _san_ tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Biar kutemani saja, lagian aku yang mengajakmu hari ini. Aku harus bertanggung jawab padamu,"

Aku tertawa dan akhirnya pasrah saja. Kami pun segera ke stan _crepe_ terdekat, "Umm, aku mau pesan _crepe_ rasa _vanila_ _choco_ _strawberry,_ Nijimura- _san_?"

Nijimura- _san_ menggeleng, "Aku tidak usah,"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, Nijimura- _san_ yang sepertinya mengerti isyarat kesalku pun akhirnya memesan, "Ah, kalau begitu krim _matcha_ saja,"

Sembari menunggu _crepe_ kami selesai dibuat, aku pun mengamati sekeliling. Aku baru menyadari kalau banyak _couple_ di taman ini, ada yang begandengan tangan dengan bahagia, duduk-duduk di bangku taman, suap-suapan... Uwah! Bahkan ada yang berciuman di bawah pohon! Waaa, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau ini tempat umum!

Nijimura- _san_ yang mengikuti arah pandanganku pun tertawa dan menutup kedua mataku, "Masih kecil jangan lihat yang begituan,"

Aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku dan menarik tangan Nijimura- _san_ yang menutupi mataku, " _Mou_ , aku sudah cukup dewasa tahu Nijimura- _san_! Berhenti memperlakukanku seakan aku masih anak bau kencur!"

Nijimura- _san_ kembali tertawa keras dan mencubit kedua pipiku.

" _Ara, ara_ , sedang mesra-mesranya ya? Maaf, bukan berarti aku ingin mengganggu tapi pesanan kalian sudah selesai," ucap mbak-mbak penjual _crepe_ -nya. Beliau menyerahkan kedua _crepe_ pesanan kami. Aku menerimanya dengan malu-malu sedangkan Nijimura- _san_ hanya tertawa menanggapi godaan itu.

Secara siapa yang tidak malu kalau digoda seperti itu? Apalagi kalau lawannya 'kan bukan pacar beneran...

Aku pun mulai menikmati _crepe_ -ku. "Hmm, enaaak!~"

"Ah, kau benar," Nijimura- _san_ kemudian mulai menikmati _crepe_ -nya sendiri. Kami pun kembali menuju ke arah bianglala berada. Dan langsung memasuki antrian, antriannya sudah mulai berkurang sekarang.

Aku kembali mengamati sekeliling sambil menikmati _crepe_ -ku. Aku menghentikan tatapanku ketika aku menemukan warna kepala tidak biasa–helaian surai warna merah kehitaman–di antara kepala-kepala yang ada. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku kembali... Ah, aku tidak salah, itu memang Kagami- _kun_ dan Yuna.

Jadi untuk menebus kencan _christmas_ _eve_ mereka kemarin... mereka berkencan hari ini? Ha ha, seharusnya aku tahu 'kan? Seharusnya aku mengerti 'kan? Lalu kenapa aku masih terluka saat melihat mereka? Kenapa dadaku masih saja sakit?

Tatapanku terpaku pada kedua sosok itu. Aku sendiri tidak menginginkannya! Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka...

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Nijimura- _san_ membuatku terlonjak sedikit. Wajah Nijimura- _san_ terihat khawatir saat aku menoleh ke arahnya... mungkin Nijimura- _san_ bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba terdiam.

Aku memasang senyum palsu terbaikku, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Nijimura- _san_!"

Aku segera melahap kembali _crepe_ -ku yang berhenti kusentuh sejak aku menatap Kagami- _kun_ dan Yuna tadi, Nijimura- _san_ melingkarkan lengannya pada pundakku—yang tentu saja mendapatkan lontaran tatapan tanya dariku. Namun Nijimura- _san_ diam saja dan menikmati _crepe_ -nya.

Aku pun pasrah menerima perlakuan Nijimura- _san_. Mau tak mau aku pun mengakui kalau apa yang dilakukan Nijimura- _san_ sekarang membuatku lebih nyaman. Walaupun kalau aku sedang mode biasa, mungkin ini sudah kuanggap _sexual_ _harassment_. Tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak punya keinginan untuk hal itu... lagipula aku tahu Nijimura- _san_ tidak akan melakukan perbuatan serendah itu. Dan juga, mungkin rangkulan ini sebagai penenang untukku dari Nijimura- _san_ , karena aku merasa aman dan nyaman saat dirangkul olehnya seperti ini sekarang.

Kami pun terus menunggu, aku mengamati bianglala raksasa di depanku dengan hampa. Huft, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin amnesia sekarang...

Apa bianglala ini bisa mengalami kerusakan dan tumbang begitu? Mungkin dengan kecelakaan semacam itu aku bisa amnesia? Ha ha, tapi mungkin aku akan 100% mati daripada amnesia kalau kejadiannya parah seperti itu. Konyol...

Aku pun menikmati _crepe_ -ku dengan tenang dan mencoba melupakan kejadian yang baru saja kulihat. Walaupun kelihatannya mustahil...

* * *

" **Well, I don't know why. The kind of guy he is... maybe I'd be better giving up on him. Why do I have to love him, even when he makes me feel like this?"**

 **Shinohara Erika ~ Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Yahooo, minna-san~

Kembali dengan Chiao desu!~

Yup, ini dia NijimuraxReader time!~

Sebenernya ini hanya ada satu chapter, tapi entah bagaimana saia ngembanginnya, akhirnya harus dipisah aja... =A=

Ah, betewe, buat bikin suasana makin bergairah(?) #dor

Maksudya buat bikin suasana makin meriah, jangan lupa baca chapter bonusnya di bawah sebentar yah!

Terus seperti biasa buat all readers dan reviewers! Super duper arigatou buat kerja kerasnya telaten baca cerita saia!

Arisa-san, Phantom Klein-san, pacarnya sei-kun-san, juga Kuroshi Len-san yang udah ngerapel bacanya, Suer, tanpa kalian saia hanya butiran debu... TAT #desh

Seep, akhir kata, stay tune and review!~

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

 **Third Person Point of View**

Baru kali ini seorang Nijimura Shuuzo memiliki pemikiran negatif tentang seseorang. Kalau dia boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak mengenal pemuda berambut merah kehitaman yang dipandangi gadis di sampingnya itu sejak tadi. Tapi dari ekspresi gadis itu, Nijimura tahu satu hal. Hal itu adalah bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan suka yang sangat dalam, ah, mungkin sudah bisa dibilang kalau gadis itu ' _cinta'_ dengan pemuda berambut gradasi itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Nijimura khawatir karena gadis itu terus menerus terdiam sambil melihat ke arah yang sama. Mendengar panggilan Nijimura, gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nijimura- _san_!" ucapnya, dia kemudian kembali memakan _crepe_ -nya dengan tenang.

Tidak perlu mengenal gadis itu sangat lama untuk bisa menyadari bahwa senyum yang dipasangnya barusan adalah senyum palsu—setidaknya untuk Nijimura. Nijimura langsung melancarkan aura menusuk pada pemuda berambut gradasi yang berada beberapa puluh meter di depannya.

Entah karena menyadari aura pembunuh yang ditunjukkan padanya atau apa, Kagami Taiga langsung berhenti berjalan dan melihat sekeliling. Mata membaranya kemudian menemukan gadis yang merupakan mantan teman sekelas saat SMP-nya itu sedang mengantri bianglala bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tapi dari pandangan Kagami, laki-laki itu melihat dirinya dengan tatapan tajam. Laki-laki itu kemudian merangkul si gadis, mereka terlihat sangat mesra dari kacamata Kagami. Dan hal itu entah kenapa membuat emosi Kagami seperti mendidih.

"Taiga? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yuna heran.

Kagami langsung tertawa gugup, "Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo jalan lagi!"

Tapi Kagami mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya dan hal yang tadi dilihatnya. _'Lagipula, apa urusanku dengan itu semua? Terserah dia 'kan mau kencan atau pacaran dengan siapa saja? Kenapa aku masih saja kesal!?'_ batin Kagami.


	17. Chapter 16

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan dewa Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Aku mengedipkan kedua kelopak mataku beberapa kali. " _Etto_ , Nijimura- _san_? Barusan apa yang...?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Apa yang berambut merah hitam tadi orang yang kau sukai tapi tidak berbalas itu?" Nijimura- _san_ berwajah serius di depanku.

"E-eh? Ah, enggak, dia..." aku gelagapan dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah.

Kudengar helaan napas Nijimura- _san_ , "Tidak perlu berbohong, dari reaksimu saja aku sudah bisa menebaknya."

Mataku membelalak, tapi aku akhirnya menghela dan kemudian menundukkan wajahku. "Bodoh 'kan? Tapi tenang saja! Nijimura- _san_ lihat sendiri dia senang 'kan? Dia tidak perlu tahu soal perasaanku..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum pada Nijimura- _san_ —senyum palsu terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. "Umh, asalkan dia bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia _kok_! Selain itu, aku akan baik-baik saja selama dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya! Aku sudah puas dengan kehidupanku saat ini,"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan!? Mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja setelah melihat orang yang disukainya bahagia dengan orang lain? Kau pasti sebenarnya sakit 'kan! Jangan berpura-pura dan akuilah kenyataan!" Nada suara Nijimura- _san_ meninggi dan menajam. Air mata langsung berkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

"SETELAH AKU MENGAKUI KENYATAAN KALAU AKU MERASA TERSAKITI, LALU APA?" spontan aku berteriak. Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi!

Air mata langsung bergulir dan membasahi pipiku. Kenapa juga Nijimura- _san_ menanyakan hal ini? Apa sih tujuannya!?

"Memangnya kalau aku mengakui kalau aku tersakiti, dia akan tiba-tiba peduli padaku? Apa dia akan meninggalkan pacarnya demi aku? Apa persahabatan kami akan tetap berjalan kalau dia mengetahui perasaanku? Apakah Nijimura- _san_ bisa menjamin kalau perlakuannya tidak akan berubah kepadaku? Bisa? _Ne_! Jawab aku Nijimura- _san_!" entah kenapa aku jadi mengeluarkan semua emosiku pada Nijimura- _san_.

Aku mencoba menghapus dan menahan air mataku sebisa mungkin, memeluk diriku sendiri di tengah kilauan cahaya merah matahari terbenam. Tiba-tiba ada lengan lain yang memelukku. Nijimura- _san_ mengalungkan satu lengannya pada tubuhku, sedangkan lengannya yang satunya mengusap dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sepertinya terlalu memaksamu untuk bercerita... Sekarang aku mengerti kalau mungkin kau punya alasanmu sendiri untuk mempertahankan perasaanmu ini..." bisik Nijimura- _san_ lembut.

Aku menggenggam mantel Nijimura- _san_ erat. Saat ini pikiran dan perasaanku sedang tidak terkendali, emosiku meluap-luap, dan aku merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menangis.

Nijimura- _san_ terus dengan lembut mengusap kepalaku dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk membuatku berhenti menangis. Setelah mungkin satu putaran bianglala berlalu, akhirnya aku berhenti menangis. Walaupun kami masih dalam posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Nijimura- _san_ , mungkin kerena dia sudah tidak mendengar isakanku lagi. Aku mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku mengajakmu menaiki bianglala ini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis," ucapnya. Mataku langsung membelalak dan aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nijimura- _san_.

"M-ma-ma-maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku juga tidak perlu terbawa emosi seperti tadi. Aku jadi merepotkan Nijimura- _san_ , maafkan aku..." ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam. Tentu saja! Dengan baik hatinya Nijimura- _san_ mengajakku berjalan-jalan hari ini, bagaimana bisa aku merepotkannya seperti tadi!

Nijimura- _san_ tertawa lembut dan mengusap kepalaku, "Sudah jangan seperti itu, nanti pemandangan yang aku tunjukan tidak terlihat indah lagi 'kan..."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, Nijimura- _san_ langsung menunjuk ke arah luar. Dan begitu aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke luar, tatapan mataku langsung terpaku saking takjubnya.

Seluruh kota seperti sedang ditaburi bintang, langit yang menggelap karena matahari terbenam membuat semua orang satu persatu menyalakan lampu rumah mereka. Ditambah dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang sudah menyala, membuat seluruh kota seperti kumpulan bintang-bintang di langit yang kerlap-kerlip!

Aku yakin mataku berbinar-binar sekarang, senyum lebar langsung terukir dari bibirku.

"Indah, 'kan?" tanya Nijimura- _san_ , aku mengangguk antusias—masih dengan mata yang melekat pada pemandangan. "Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya,"

"Umh," aku mengangguk lagi. "Nijimura- _san_ benar-benar mengerti soal hal-hal yang disukai gadis ya, ini romantis sekali!"

Nijimura- _san_ mengusap kepalaku dan tertawa. Keheningan kemudian menghampiri kami sejenak, sebelum Nijimura- _san_ kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan perkataan yang membuatku jantungan.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan pemuda tadi di hatimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Nijimura- _san_ dengan mata membulat, "Apa... maksud... Nijimura- _san_?"

"Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku..." ucap Nijimura- _san_ makin jelas.

Aku langsung gugup, jantungku berdegup kencang, dan tanganku tiba-tiba berkeringat. "T-tapi kita baru berkenalan beberapa hari... apa Nijimura- _san_ serius?"

Nijimura- _san_ menatap kedua bola mataku langsung, tubuhku menegang melihat kedua bola mata kelam Nijimura- _san_ yang serasa menyedotku ke dalamnya. Saat sadar aku merasakan benda kenyal dan lembab menyentuh keningku dengan lembut. Ciuman kening itu hanya sesaat, Nijimura- _san_ dengan perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dariku yang masih bermuka _shock_.

"Aku tidak akan mencium seseorang kalau aku tidak serius memiliki perasaan terhadap mereka," ucap Nijimura- _san_ serius.

Aku terdiam, masih dengan muka _shock_ yang sama. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan dan kukatakan, hanya saja kata-kata itu seakan terhenti di tenggorokanku dan lenyap begitu saja.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang, aku akan menunggu. Apapun jawabanmu, aku siap kok menerimanya." Nijimura- _san_ mengusap kepalaku pelan. "Pilihlah pilihan yang menurutmu paling bisa membuatmu bahagia,"

* * *

"KAU DITEMBAK!?" teriak Miho dan Elena bebarengan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamarku, untung saja ibuku sedang bekerja, kalau beliau di rumah mungkin beliau akan berlari ke sini dan bertanya kenapa mereka berteriak.

"Kalian 'kan tidak perlu memperjelasnya begitu... dan juga jangan meneriakkannya!" seruku kesal, wajahku memanas.

"Waa, tapi aku tidak menyangka Nijimura- _san_ bisa menembakmu secepat ini," komentar Miho, Elena mengangguk setuju.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau Nijimura- _san_ tertarik padamu saat _goukon_ dulu, hanya saja ya cuma sampai situ. Kami tidak menyangka dia bisa menembakmu," ucap Elena.

"Apalagi secepat ini, kalau dihitung baru dua minggu lebih ini 'kan kalian kenalnya..." tambah Miho.

Aku terdiam, apa insting cintaku menumpul? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyadari perasaan Nijimura- _san_ lebih cepat? Kalau sudah selama itu Nijimura- _san_ menyukaiku, jadi selama ini sudah menyakiti Nijimura- _san_ karena terus-terusan curhat tentang perasaanku _dong_?

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapku, aku kembali menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , jangan terlalu berat memikirkannya, Nijimura- _san_ sendiri sudah bilang akan menunggu 'kan?" ucap Elena. Miho mengangguk.

"Dia juga bilang padamu untuk membuat pilihan yang membuatmu paling bahagia, jadi kupikir... Nijimura- _san_ sudah siap walaupun kau menolaknya," ucap Miho kemudian.

Aku masih menunduk dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada bantal, "Tapi aku tahu rasanya tidak bisa bersama orang yang disukai, apa aku akan membiarkan orang lain merasakannya? Nijimura- _san_ itu orang yang baik, tapi dia bisa diselingkuhi oleh mantannya. Apa itu karena dia terlalu baik? Dan apakah aku sanggup menghancurkan hati yang baik itu lagi?"

Elena dan Miho saling berpandangan, mereka seperti bertelepati.

Aku melepas kacamataku dan memilih menjatuhkan diriku di kasur, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa juga harus aku? Kalau Miho sih aku mengerti kenapa Akashi- _kun_ bisa menyukaimu, kau baik dan perhatian. Elena juga, aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kise- _kun_ menyukaimu. Kau cantik dan tidak membeda-bedakan. Tapi kenapa bisa aku?"

"Itu karena Nijimura- _san_ menyadari daya tarikmu," ucap Miho.

"Dan sebenarnya kau itu menarik, hanya saja rasa percaya dirimu yang minus itu yang membuatmu selalu berpikiran negatif," tambah Elena.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan memutar tubuhku, memilih berbaring memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," ucapku. "Kalian sih enak... Elena sudah berpacaran dan bahagia. Miho juga, walaupun belum resmi berpacaran kalian sudah mengerti perasaan satu sama lain... lalu kenapa hanya aku yang terjebak seperti ini?"

Kudengar helaan napas Miho dan Elena bersamaan, "Yah, wajar kalau kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya," ucap Miho. "Kau sendiri yang dari dulu tidak memutuskan untuk menghadapi perasaanmu dan malah memilih lari 'kan?" tambahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi 'kan—" " _Maa_ , _maa_ , yang penting sekarang pikirkan keputusan yang tidak akan membuatmu menyesal nanti," potong Elena.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari setelah aku curhat dengan Miho dan Elena, aku mendapatkan telepon dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

" _Ini aku. Bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman Shikako jam sepuluh?"_

Dan setelah sekian lama, aku harus kembali berhadapan dengan Yuna sekali lagi...

* * *

" **Do not lie to me that you are alright."**

 **Procellarum ~ One Chance? (Tsukiuta Series)**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Yay, sampai juga di chapter ini~

ahay, penasaran apa jawabannya readers? terus kenapa Yuna tiba-tiba telepon? apa akhirnya readers milih Kagamin ato Nijimura-san?

aww, saia sendiri ngga sabar pengen tau kelanjutannya~ **#dor**

Terus, kayak biasanya, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah review, yang baca juga arigatou~

kalian semua keren deh~

Yosh, terakhir, pokoknya tetep setia pantengin cerita ini yaw~

Sampai jumpa chapter depan~


	18. Chapter 17

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan dewa Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Aku kembali menggulingkan tubuhku ke kanan dan ke kiri...

GILA! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA TIDUR!

Aku menendang selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimuti badanku dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan wajah masih tertekuk.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah dimana jam dindingku terpampang. Pukul tujuh... tiga jam lagi sebelum waktuku bertemu malaikat maut cintaku(?)... OI! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan diriku!? Jahat sekali tanggapanmu! Aku 'kan hanya mau bertemu Yuna doang...

 _Iya, KETEMU YUNA DOANG 'kan? Yakin nggak bakal dilabrak?_

Kenapa juga harus dilabrak? Aku kan nggak ngelakuin sesuatu yang bikin bisa dilabrak...

 _Jadi tidur di rumah pacar orang itu bukan sesuatu yang pantes dilabrak?_

AAAAAGH! KAU MALAH BIKIN TAMBAH SURAM!

 _Aku 'kan pikiranmu sendiri..._

 _Tau' dah_ , aku kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikan pikiranku sendiri dan memasak.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali menghela napas, kenapa sih aku tidak bisa tenang? Memangnya apa yang mau Yuna bicarakan denganku? Mana setelah sekian lama dia tidak berbicara bahkan bertegur sapa denganku lagi...

"Huft, kenapa aku harus berurusan lagi dengan Yuna? Apa dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Kagami- _kun_?" gumamku, aku mengaduk-aduk sup sayur dalam mangkok yang ada di depanku tanpa berniat memakannya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa kusadari sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan, aku sekali lagi menghela napas dan menyiapkan hatiku. _Kami_ - _sama_... kuatkan aku...

Aku segera mandi dan bersiap, entah apa nasib yang akan menungguku nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku sampai di sana, Yuna sudah menungguku di salah satu bangku dekat dengan air mancur. Aku tersenyum kecil saat dia mengangkat kepalanya–menyadari keberadaanku.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku basa-basi. Yuna tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak _kok_ , maaf aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu," ucapnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum kaku, "Tidak _kok_ , memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku, Yuna?"

Yuna mengendurkan raut wajah tersenyumnya–membuat wajah yang benar-benar datar.

Oke, sinyal _danger_ -ku agaknya kok berbunyi...

"Langsung saja..." Yuna menghela napas sejenak dan menatapku tajam. "Jauhi, Taiga."

Singkat, padat, dan ... TIDAK jelas.

Apa maksudnya aku harus menjauhi Kagami- _kun_? Aku juga sudah menjauhinya tahu!

"Etto, apa maksudmu? Aku 'kan tidak sedekat itu dengan Kagami- _kun_ , kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauhinya?" tanyaku.

"Justru karena kalian tidak dekat, makanya aku menyuruhmu menjauh sekalian." Ucap Yuna singkat.

Ukh, entah kenapa nada yang digunakannya membuatku kesal...

"Ahem, Yuna. Tolong dengar, aku tidak dekat dengan Kagami- _kun_ dan kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang harus membuatmu cemburu, ini tidak masuk akal untukmu memintaku menjauhi Kagami- _kun_. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya," jelasku.

"Tapi kalau kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, kau tidak mungkin diajak makan merayakan _christmas_ _eve_ di rumah Taiga! Dia bahkan menunda _christmas_ _date_ kami! Dan bahkan tidak mengajakku!" sungutnya.

Oh, itu... LAH!? Berarti Kagami- _kun_ tidak mengatakan pada Yuna kalau akan ada aku di sana!? Lalu dia tahu dari mana? Apa dia _stalker_?

Tapi _nggak_ harus dilampiasin ke aku juga 'kan marahnya! Aku juga ke sana karena neneknya Kagami- _kun_ yang minta! _Kemvret ini anak, lama-lama makin ngelunjak dan bikin kesel aja, udah untung masih aku anggep temen_...

"Yuna, aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi... **Aku**. **Tidak**. **Memiliki**. **Perasaan**. **Apapun**. **Pada**. **Kagami** - _ **kun**_. Jelas?" ucapku, aku sekali lagi mengabaikan sayatan di dadaku. Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan hanyalah bohong tapi cukup orang tertentu saja yang tahu, tidak usah menambah masalah lagi yang makin merepotkan.

Yuna terdiam dan menunduk.

"Aku tahu, rasa cintamu membuatmu takut kehilangan Kagami- _kun_... tapi tolong jangan mencemburui orang yang salah. Kagami- _kun_ sangat menyayangimu. Waktu SMP saja saat kau pindah, dia tetap setia dan menunggumu 'kan? Percayalah padanya sedikit," ucapku. "Kupikir sekarang pun sebaiknya kau berkencan dengan Kagami- _kun_ , dia terlihat senang bersamamu,"

"Tuh 'kan, kau masih memperhatikannya..." gumam Yuna.

"Huh? Siapa? Aku memperhatikan Kagami- _kun_? Jangan bercanda, aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya saja," balasku sambil tertawa garing.

Yuna tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatapku tajam. "Aku membencimu."

Detik selanjutnya Yuna berlari meninggalkanku yang masih _shock_ mendengar ucapannya.

Apa itu tadi? Pernyataan perang? Ah bukan, pernyataan kebencian...

LALU MAKSUDNYA APA!?

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya setelah Yuna tidak terlihat lagi.

Jadi aku khawatir dari tadi pagi itu buat diperintah untuk menjauhi Kagami- _kun_ dan dibilangi ' _benci'_ secara langsung begitu?

AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yuna! Hebat _banget_ Kagami- _kun_ bisa bertahan bersama Yuna selama ini!

Aku kembali menghela napas kesal. Karena sudah terlanjur ke luar rumah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Apa aku ke _cafe_ yang ditunjukkan Nijimura- _san_ kemarin ya? Kayaknya enak santai-santai di sana...

Aku pun memutuskan untuk ke _cafe_ itu lagi. Tapi aku harus disambut oleh kekecewaan karena _cafe_ -nya tutup. _Elah dah_ , aku pun memilih untuk ke toko kue favoritku.

"Ah, Karin- _san_! Selamat siang!" sapaku saat aku membuka pintu masuk toko kue langgananku. Dia istri pemilik toko ini, Kobayakawa Karin. Suaminya, Kobayakawa Gin, adalah koki di sini, jadi beliau lebih sering di dapur. Wajah Karin- _san_ memang terlihat dua puluhan tapi nyatanya dia sudah memiliki dua anak yang sudah memasuki SMP tahun ini, Hiro dan Anna.

"Siang, seperti biasanya?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. Karin- _san_ langsung memberiku sepiring _opera_ _cake_. Kue _opera_ Gin- _san_ itu nomor satu di sini!

Aku langsung menikmati kueku ditemani Karin- _san_ yang duduk di depanku.

"Apa kau habis bertengkar?" tanya Karin- _san_ tiba-tiba. Aku langsung terbatuk.

"Huh? Apa maksud Karin- _san_?" tanyaku balik. Sebenarnya sih pertanyaannya tepat sasaran.

"Habisnya saat kau masuk tadi ada aura aneh yang menyelimutimu, kupikir apa kau membuat masalah lagi," ucap Karin- _san_.

"Jahat! Aku bukan tukang buat onar Karin- _san_!" balasku kesal.

"Yah, kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau..." tawarnya.

"Hmm, apa terlalu mencintai seseorang itu selalu membuat seorang cewek tidak stabil sih, Karin- _san_? Umm, misalnya membenci semua cewek yang dekat dengan orang yang disukainya mungkin?" tanyaku kemudian. Karin- _san_ menaruh telunjuknya di dagu sebentar.

"Tergantung kepribadian dan masa lalunya sih, tapi kalau yang aku tahu, memang wajar kalau seorang cewek pasti ingin orang yang disukainya hanya melihat kepadanya," jawab Karin- _san_.

Hmm, jadi itu wajar ya? Tapi apa perlu menjauhkan semua cewek lain dari si cowok?

"Yah, tergantung keadaan. Kalau si cewek merasa orang yang disukainya bisa direbut perhatiannya oleh cewek lain ya pastinya dia akan merasa tidak tenang dan berusaha menjauhkan cewek itu dari orang yang disukainya. Agak drama sih, tapi itu benar," ucap Karin- _san_. Aku langsung memasang tampang terkejut. "Habisnya kau menyuarakannya sih,"

Aku langsung menutup mulutku, wajahku memanas, sedangkan Karin- _san_ hanya tertawa.

"Yah, kalau misalkan kau memiliki masalah seperti itu sih. Lebih baik cari aman saja, peperangan antar dua cewek itu menyeramkan loh, apalagi kalau kalian bukan teman. Lebih baik kau segera mencari orang lain saja," saran Karin- _san_. Mataku langsung membelalak.

"E-eh? Bukan berarti ini masalahku kok!" kilahku. Karin- _san_ hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menuju meja _counter_ karena ada pembeli lagi yang baru datang.

Aku kembali menelan potongan kue-ku yang dari tadi masih teranggur karena acara curhatku dengan Karin- _san_. Hmm, mencari orang lain ya?

.

.

" _Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan pemuda tadi di hatimu?"_

.

.

" _Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku..."_

.

.

" _Aku tidak akan mencium seseorang kalau aku tidak serius memiliki perasaan terhadap mereka,"_

.

.

" _Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang, aku akan menunggu. Apapun jawabanmu, aku siap kok menerimanya."_

.

.

.

Pernyataan cinta Nijimura- _san_ beberapa waktu lalu langsung menghantam ingatanku. Aku meletakkan garpu yang kupegang dan menjambak rambutku frustasi. Apa yang harus kuakukan dengan yang satu itu?

Menerimanya? Umm, iya sih, aku agak berdebar-debar kalau dekat dengan Nijimura- _san_. Nijimura- _san_ juga sangat baik padaku, dia juga perhatian, sangat bisa diandalkan... apa debaranku itu hanya 'efek jembatan gantung'?

Menolaknya? Aku tidak tega... sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tega. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku menerima pernyataan cinta seperti ini. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!

Aku kembali menghela napas. Aku harus memikiran hal ini sendiri... ya? Kenapa juga harus aku? Bukannya aku selalu hanya menjadi ' _Student_ _B_ '? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti aku menjadi seorang _heroine_ dalam _otome_ _game_?

Huft... cinta itu... sangat rumit ya?

* * *

" **Whoever said one's first love was bittersweet is a liar. It is only bitter,"**

 **Renton Thurston ~ Eureka Seven**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Minna-san~~ #dor

Gomen ne, saia beenr-bener lupa buat nerusin cerita ini... April bener-beenr bulan sibuk ini... saia aja masih belom sempet istirahat... TAT

Tapi tenang aja, ini udah lanjut kok~

Tentu aja doumo arigatou buat yang setia nungguin, yang review, semua readers sekalian~

Terus ya... apa lagi ya? Oh iya, ini sejenis intermezzo(?) lagi...

Dan buat yang bingung, kan emang si reader di cerita ini nggak tahu perasaan Kagamin gimana, karena itulah dia menganggap perasaannya itu cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apalagi kan Kagamin terus perhatian sama Yuna, dia kan jadi makin merasa tersisih(?)... #dor

Oke! Tanpa panjang lebar deh, stay tune and keep review!~


	19. Chapter 18

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan dewa Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Terus juga, semua chara, anime, LN, game, dan manga yang disebutkan di sini juga bukan punya saia, mereka punya creatornya masing-masing~**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, bahasa campuran, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Aku kembali menggulingkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dan besok sudah tahun baru, tapi aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawaban yang bisa kukatakan pada Nijimura- _san_.

"Haaaah,..." aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan kembali menghela napas.

Memangnya apa ya yang sudah kulakukan setahun ini? Kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Apa waktu tahun baru aku mendapatkan ramalan yang buruk? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak boleh menggantungkan perasaan Nijimura- _san_ seperti ini..." gumamku.

Aku sangat berpengalaman dalam digantungkan dan di- _PHP_ , saking terbiasanya mungkin aku sudah punya jiwa ' _M_ '? Ha ha ha, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak boleh membiarkan Nijimura- _san_ seperti ini terus...

Haaah, kenapa isi pikiranku soal masalah ini terus sih beberapa hari ini? Dan kenapa tidak ada yang bisa membantuku menemukan jawabannya?

Uh, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kenapa aku seperti ini... aku hanya takut mengambil sebuah keputusan. Aku selalu memilih sebuah pilihan yang bisa membuat semua orang bahagia–untuk menciptakan sebuah dunia tanpa ada yang merasa tersakiti. Tapi kali ini aku tidak memiliki pilihan dimana semuanya berakhir bahagia. Aku harus berkorban...

Tapi aku terlalu takut memilih apa yang harus aku korbankan... perasaanku selama bertahun-tahun yang bersikeras kupertahankan atau kemungkinan rasa baru yang bisa kutumbuhkan...

Saat memilih mempertahankan yang pertama, pastinya aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya, dimana aku hanya bisa memandang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, tapi dalam prosesnya aku akan menyakiti Nijimura- _san_. Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak setega itu...

Tapi jika aku memilih mempertahankan yang kedua... apa aku yakin bisa jatuh cinta pada Nijimura- _san_ ketika perasaanku masih terikat dengan Kagami- _kun_? Apa aku bisa menjamin kalau aku bisa membalas perasaan Nijimura- _san_ dengan baik?

"Haah, pasti saat ini Miho sedang bersama Akashi- _kun_... Elena juga pasti sedang merayakan tahun baru dengan Kise- _kun_... Sakura juga, hubungannya berjalan baik 'kan dengan Midorima- _kun_? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" gumamku lagi. Aku menggulingkan tubuhku ke kanan, menatap keluar jendela yang tengah menampilkan salju yang turun dengan pelan menutupi seluruh kota.

 **/Ring... Ring... Ring.../**

Aku langsung meraih ponselku dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponku.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" ucapku.

"Ah, selamat tahun baru..." suara Nijimura- _san_ langsung menyapaku dari seberang. Aku langsung terlonjak dan memposisikan diriku untuk duduk.

"Ah, Nijimura- _san_? A-ada apa? Dan juga, masih terlalu cepat untuk mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 'kan?" tanyaku, masih ada rasa gugup yang menyelimutiku setiap Nijimura- _san_ menghubungiku.

"A-ahaha, maaf. Duh, bukan... maksudku aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah punya janji untuk melakukan _hatsumode_ besok?" tanya Nijimura- _san_. Aku menegang sejenak.

"Umm, apa itu maksudnya Nijimura- _san_ mengajakku untuk melakukan _hatsumode_ bersama?" tanyaku, sejenak tidak kudengar balasan dari seberang sana.

"... kalau kau mau sih," balas Nijimura- _san_. Aku tersenyum kecil, sepertinya Njimura- _san_ juga sama _nervous_ -nya denganku.

"Umh, aku mengerti. Aku belum membuat janji kok, jadi kalau Nijimura- _san_ mengajakku aku akan sangat senang." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok aku jemput jam delapan ya!" ucap Njimura- _san_ bersemangat.

Aku pun tertawa, "Baik. Siap kapten, besok jam delapan!"

Setelah mengobrol sedikit, aku pun menutup sambungan telepon kami. Nijimura- _san_ kedengarannya senang sekali, aku jadi ikut senang. Haha, apa begini ya rasanya bahagia saat memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang lain?

Ah!

"Ibu! Apa aku punya _furisode_?!" teriakku sambil keluar kamar.

* * *

Aku sudah siap...

Ibuku bersikeras mendandaniku. Tapi karena aku bersikeras juga tidak mau didandani menor, ibuku akhirnya menyerah dan hanya memakaikanku _make-up_ ringan. Tanpa lipstik, _eye-shadow_ , dan bulu mata. Hanya _lipgloss_ , sedikit _blush-on_ , dan maskara.

 **/Ting-tong.../**

Ketika bel rumahku berbunyi, aku pun segera membukakan pintu. Di depan pintu rumahku ada Nijimura- _san_ dengan memakai jaket tebal dan syal. Enak ya... entah berpakaian seperti apapun kelihatannya Nijimura- _san_ bakal tetap terlihat keren sih. Jadi iri...

"Oh, _kimono_..." Nijimura- _san_ sepertinya terkejut melihat penampilanku, "... uh,... kau... sangat cantik..."

Aku seperti melihat semburat _pink_ di pipi Nijimura- _san_ , apa Nijimura- _san_ malu? Atau karena dingin? Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku jadi merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Terima kasih, _jaa_ , ayo..." ajakku. Kami pun segera meninggalkan kediamanku dan berjalan menuju kuil untuk _hatsumode_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwah, namanya juga tahun baru... ramai sekali kuilnya..." komentarku, Nijimura- _san_ tertawa menanggapi komentarku.

"Berikan tanganmu," ucap Nijimura- _san_. Aku terkejut dibuatnya. "Agar kita tidak terpisah,"

Aku pun mengangguk dan memberikan tangan kananku untuk digandeng oleh Nijimura- _san_...

Mungkin ini langkah awalku untuk memulai kembali kehidupan percintaanku?

Setelah tiba giliran kami untuk berdoa, aku dan Nijimura- _san_ pun membunyikan lonceng bersama-sama. Aku pun memejamkan mataku dan berdoa dalam hati...

 _Kami-sama, semoga aku bisa lulus dengan nilai baik tahun ini. Juga, kalau ini memang yang terbaik untukku. Terangilah jalanku, kalau memang keputusan yang akan kulakukan dengan menerima Nijimura-san adalah keputusan yang benar, semoga kau merestui dan memudahkan jalanku untuk melupakan Kagami-kun._

.

.

.

.

"Nijimura- _san_ dapat apa?" tanyaku. Nijimura- _san_ membuka gulungan kertas ramalannya.

" _Bad luck_ , tapi biarlah, siapa juga yang percaya dengan ramalan..." Komentar Njimura- _san_.

" _Mou_ , tapi Nijimura- _san_ harus benar-benar berhati-hati, ramalan kuil ini sering tepat loh," ucapku, aku masih berusaha mengeluarkan gulungan ramalanku.

"Hahaha, apa itu berarti kau mendoakan sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi padaku?" ucap Nijimura- _san_ , aku pun terkejut.

"Wah! Tentu saja tidak! _Mou_..." aku pun kemudian membuka gulungan kertasku, ' _Great luck_ '. Uwah! Ini serius!? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan hasil ini, yay!

' _Kehidupanmu akan seperti pasang surut air laut'_. Tulisan di kertas ramalanku ini sedikit mengangguku. Memangnya apa maksudnya? Pasang surut air laut? Nggak jelas banget...

"Kenapa?" tanya Nijimura- _san_ , mungkin heran karena aku terdiam. Aku menggeleng dan kemudian mengikat ramalanku setinggi mungkin dibantu oleh Nijimura- _san_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Permen apel!" seruku tiba-tiba, Nijimura- _san_ terkejut sebentar, tapi kemudian dia tertawa dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk semangat. " _Yosh_ , akan kubelikan. Lebih baik kau duduk saja di bangku sana, antri dengan memakai sandal itu pasti akan membuat kakimu sakit,"

Aku sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi Nijimura- _san_ memaksa, akhirnya aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku menunggu Nijimura- _san_ antri permen apel. Sambil menunggu, aku mengeluarkan ponselku untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Huh? Aku merasa seperti ada yang memandangiku...?

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan menolehkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang memperhatikanku... apa cuma perasaanku saja ya?

Tapi ternyata saat aku menghadap ke depan, aku menemukan sepasang bola mata berwarna membara tengah berada beberapa meter di depanku. Ya, sekali lagi aku beradu pandang dengan Kagami- _kun_.

"Ah! Taiga!" kudengar suara Yuna samar-samar dari kejauhan, aku pun segera memalingkan wajahku. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak mau keyakinanku goyah lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Nijimura- _san_ , di tangannya kini ada dua buah permen apel berwarna merah yang terlihat mrnggiurkan .

"Waay! Hahaha, terima kasih Nijimura- _san_! Berapa ini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak usah, anggap saja hadiah tahun baru. Selamat tahun baru," ucap Nijimura- _san_.

"Haha, terima kasih Nijimura- _san_. Belum-belum aku sudah merepotkan Nijimura- _san_ di awal tahun. Ah, selamat tahun baru juga... tahun ini pun, mohon bantuannya..." ucapku.

Aku pun menikmati permen apelku, diikuti oleh Nijimura- _san_. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah wajah Nijimura- _san_ , menimbang sekali lagi tentang jawabanku. Keputusan yang mungkin bisa mengubah jalannya kehidupan percintaanku.

"Ah, Nijimura- _san_... um,..." panggilku. Nijimura- _san_ menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Umm, sebenarnya apa yang Nijimura- _san_ sukai dariku?" tanyaku.

Nijimura- _san_ mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Uh, soalnya 'kan kalau dihitung perkenalanku dengan Nijimura- _san_ masih tergolong sebentar... tapi Nijimura- _san_ sudah menyukaiku... rasanya... entah kenapa, cepat sekali... karena itu, aku ingin tahu apa yang Nijimura- _san_ sukai dariku... Tidak boleh?"

Nijimura- _san_ tertawa pelan dan mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibirku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Nijimura- _san_ singkat. Dia kemudian membawa ibu jari yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengelap sudut bibirku ke bibirnya. Wajahku langsung memerah. "Mungkin karena kau manis? Seperti permen ini,"

Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku saking malunya. "Uh, sejak kapan Nijimura- _san_ belajar menggodaku?" gumamku pelan. Nijimura- _san_ tertawa puas.

"Hmm, mungkin karena aku mendapatkan info kalau pria idamanmu adalah seorang pemuda 2D _cool_ dan sedikit nakal dari _manga_ _Shugo_ _Chara_?" goda Nijimura- _san_. Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku. Darimana Nijimura- _san_ tahu kalau aku mengidolakan Ikuto?

"Hmm, sebelum kau bertanya, lebih baik tidak usah kau pikirkan." Saran Nijimura- _san_.

"Hwaa, tapi bagaimanapun juga Nijimura- _san_ bukan Ikuto, jadi Nijimura- _san_ tidak perlu berubah menjadi seperti Ikuto." Ucapku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Nijimura- _san_. Nijimura- _san_ tersenyum lembut.

"Yup, inilah salah satu hal yang aku sukai darimu. Kau tidak pernah menuntut seseorang untuk menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau menerima mereka dan menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka," jelas Nijimura- _san_ sejenak.

Aku terdiam dan kembali menunduk.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku menghormati semua keputusanmu. Kalau aku tidak kau terima sekarang juga tidak masalah kok. Mungkin aku akan mencoba lagi beberapa tahun lagi kalau kau masih _single_." Gurau Nijimura- _san_. Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian aku memutuskan.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang berkeringat dan mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk bertanya, "Umh, jadi apa tawaran Nijimura- _san_ untuk berpacaran itu masih berlaku sekarang?" tanyaku pelan.

Kedua bola mata Nijimura- _san_ membelalak, sedangkan wajahku sudah terasa sangat panas.

"Barusan... apa yang...?" Nijimura- _san_ nampak snagat terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Umm, ya... seperti yang kukatakan barusan... apa itu masih berlaku?" tanyaku sekali lagi, tanganku semakin berkeringat. Bahkan udara dingin dan keramaian di sekitarku pun rasanya menghilang.

"T-tentu saja! Apa kau serius?" balas Nijimura- _san_. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Tapi mungkin Nijimura- _san_ tahu, aku 'kan _hopeless_ _girl_ yang belum bisa _move_ _on_. Kalau itu tidak apa-apa bagi Nijimura- _san_... bolehkah aku _move_ _on_ ke Nijimura- _san_?" ucapku. Aku tahu ini terasa memaksa, _awkward_ lagi. Tapi ini jawaban terbaik yang bisa kutemukan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pelukan erat, "Nijimura- _san_!?"

"Aku senang! Apa itu berarti kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu?" tanyanya. Wajahku kembali memanas, tapi aku mengangguk. "Syukurlah, aku sangat bahagia!"

"Umh, jadi... ummm... mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya Nijimura- _san_. Walaupun mungkin aku bisa saja menjadi pacar terburuk Nijimura- _san_..." ucapku, Nijimura- _san_ menggeleng.

"Tidak masalah, karena aku yang pertama kali seenaknya jatuh cinta padamu..." ucap Nijimura- _san_ , dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nijimura- _san_...?" kedua bola mata Nijimura- _san_ seakan menghipnotisku saat ini.

Wajah Nijimura- _san_ perlahan mendekat, "Apa sekarang aku boleh menciummu?"

Wajahku sekali lagi memanas mendengar pertanyaan Nijimura- _san_ , sampai-sampai kata-kata yang ingin kuucapan tersendat di tenggorokanku. Nijimura- _san_ terus mendekatkan wajahnya, sedangkan aku akhirnya memilih menutup mataku tanda mengizinkan.

"Wah! Kakak-kakak itu sedang bermesraan!"

"Syuu-syuu, di sini panas sekali padahal sedang musim dingin!"

" _Couple_! _Couple_!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar, ternyata ada beberapa anak kecil sedang mengerubungi kami. Aku pun merasa sangat malu, Nijimura- _san_ pun menghentikan aksinya dan memarahi anak-anak itu.

"Haaah, maaf, aku lupa kita sedang ada di tengah keramaian..." ucapnya, aku pun tertawa malu-malu.

"Tidak _kok_ , aku juga yang salah..." balasku.

"Habisnya aku terlalu senang, aku merasa sangat bahagia... terima kasih sudah mau memberiku kesempatan," ucap Nijimura- _san_.

Aku pun tertawa kecil dan berdiri dengan agak menunduk di depan Nijimura- _san_. " _Jaa_ , buat aku jatuh cinta dengan Nijimura- _san_ mulai sekarang,"

Nijimura- _san_ tertawa mendengar ucapanku, "Jangan menyesal kalau kau ternyata sudah jatuh cinta denganku,"

Tertawa, aku pun berbalik membelakangi Nijimura- _san_ dan berjalan santai, Nijimura- _san_ dengan cepat berdiri dan menggenggam tangan kananku dengan erat. " _Ne_ , aku masih mau berkeliling... boleh 'kan Nijimura- _san_?"

Kami pun kembali berjalan-jalan. Saat aku dan Nijimura- _san_ memilih mengantri di sebuah stan _taiyaki_. Entah kenapa, aku merasa pengunjung di kuil ini semakin banyak. Apa cuma halusinasiku saja ya?

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Nijimura- _san_. Aku dengan cepat mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Nijimura- _san_ setelah sedari tadi mengamati sekeliling.

"Ah, aku yang coklat saja Nijimura- _san_ ," jawabku.

 **/Bruk!/**

"Aduh!" seruku kaget. Aku tiba-tiba ditabrak dan hampir jatuh. Tangan Nijimura- _san_ terlepas dari genggamanku dan aku dengan cepat terseret mengikuti arus orang yang makin banyak menuju ke sisi kuil.

Eh? Eh? Kenapa aku bisa terbawa arus seperti ini? Apa aku sudah sial pas tahun baru?

Saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kerumunan ini menuju, ada tulisan ' _concert idol_ ' terpampang besar di sana. Pantas saja, tidak heran makin banyak orang yang bergerombol.

Aduh, mana _kimono_ membuatku sulit bergerak menembus kerumunan ini lagi. Sampai kapan aku terbawa seperti ini ya? Haaah, kenapa juga ada _idol_ yang harus manggung di saat seperti ini? Aku jadi terbawa arus 'kan...

/ **Bruk!/**

Saat aku akhirnya menerima nasib sial tahun baruku, aku malah harus bertubrukan lagi dengan orang lain. Tapi entah harus bersyukur atau apa, akhirnya dengan begitu, aku pun dapat berhenti terseret kerumunan orang.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ucapku, aku segera berusaha berdiri tegap dan memperbaiki penampilanku sedikit, tentunya aku sadar kalau aku pasti sangat berantakan sekarang. Aku kemudian mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapakah orang baik yang diam saja saat kutabrak.

Kedua bola mataku membelalak sempurna saat mataku beradu pandang dengan bola mata semerah permata _ruby_ milik orang paling terakhir yang ingin kulihat saat ini.

Mulutku ternganga sebentar sebelum untaian nama milik pemuda beralis cabang itu keluar dari bibirku...

"K-Kagami... - _kun_?"

* * *

" **Each time our eyes meet, the pain in my chest keeps getting worse."**

 **~ Sweet Romance (Yumeiro Patissiere Professional)**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Ukh... Yuhuuu? Apa masih ada yang baca cerita ini? Apa masih ada yang inget cerita ini...? ukh, maafkan author tidak berguna ini karena seenak udelnya ngelupain cerita ini... TAT

Yah, bulan-bulan sibuk di dunia RL, gila men... =A=

Terserah deh sama masalah RL, ini dia chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu~

Yup, reader emang nerima kapten rainbow kok! Hahaha, agak awkward ya cara nerimanya... wajar aja reader baru kali itu pernah ditembak sungguhan sama cowok... TwT #daripengalaman #desh

Tentu aja nggak lupa sama yang nyempetin review, readers sekalian yang setia baca dan nungguin, arigatou gozaimasu!~

Buat **Phantom** -san, ada kok nanti interaksinya sama Kagamin! cuma kayaknya masih dua chap lagi, soalnya interaksi mereka bakal mulai banyak begitu reader nerima Niji-senpai(yang udah sebenernya di chapter ini)! hehe!

Terus buat pendukung KagaxReader jangan sedih! besok masih chapnya KagaRea kok~ #spoiler

Helah! Pokoknya seperti biasa tetep stay tune yah~


	20. Chapter 19

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan dewa Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, Typo(s), OOC, AU, bahasa campuran, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Aku pun langsung berdiri tegap, "K-Kagami- _kun_!?"

Kagami- _kun_ tidak menjawab dan masih menatapku tanpa berkedip. Ukh, aku merasa canggung sekarang. Aku pun mundur dua langkah ke belakang untuk mengambil jarak.

 **/Bruk!/**

Tapi sepertinya aku memang sedang sial sekali!

Aku kembali ditabrak dari belakang dan kembali terjatuh ke depan. Kagami- _kun_ dengan cepat menangkapku dan akhirnya membuat kami terjebak dalam posisi pelukan.

"K-Kagami- _kun_!" aku berusaha mundur untuk terbebas dari posisi memalukanku sekarang, tapi yang kurasakan bukan sebuah kebebasan tapi malah ada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuhku, mencegahku banyak bergerak.

"Awas, kau akan tertabrak lagi." Ucapnya, aku pun terdiam sejenak. Uwah, jantungku berdebar-debar... wha! Kenapa aku masih saja berdebar-debar! Aku sudah memilih Nijimura- _san_ , oi!

Teringat dengan Nijimura- _san_ , aku pun dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kagami- _kun_ , yang ajaibnya kali ini aku bisa bebas. "Terima kasih,.. dan maaf! Aku harus pergi, ada orang yang sudah menungguku. Dia pasti mencari-cariku sekarang. _Jaa_ _ne_ , Kagami- _kun_. Sampai jumpa di sekolah,"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, aku pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Tetapi sebelum aku bisa berlari, pergelangan tanganku dicengkram oleh tangan besar Kagami- _kun_.

Aku langsung memasang wajah bingung, walaupun dalam hati aku sudah sangat panik.

"Kagami- _kun_...?" panggilku, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya Kagami- _kun_ tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Apa hanya perasaanku?

Kagami- _kun_ tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku _refleks_ menutup kedua mataku.

Mataku kembali membelalak saat merasakan dahi Kagami- _kun_ yang menempel di dahiku terasa sangat panas. "Kagami- _kun_? Kagami- _kun_!"

Aku langsung memegangi badan Kagami- _kun_ yang diambang ambruk, aku dengan cepat menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku istirahat. Kalau Kagami- _kun_ sampai pingsan di sini, bagaimana caraku bisa memindahkannya?

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas kecil yang kubawa dan dengan cepat berdiri untuk mencari air agar bisa mengompres Kagami- _kun_. Tapi baru saja aku berdiri, Kagami- _kun_ kembali mencegahku.

"Kau... mau... kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Uwah, Kagami- _kun_ yang besar dan tangguh itu sekarang kelihatan sangat _vulnerable_...

Aku menunduk sedikit dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kagami- _kun_ pada lenganku. "Aku hanya akan pergi mengambil air, setelah itu aku akan kembali. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya,"

Kagami- _kun_ pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya, aku segera berjalan cepat menuju keran air terdekat, _kimono_ memang membuatku susah bergerak. Kenapa juga hari ini aku memutuskan memakai _kimono_ ya? Oh iya, _date_ - _impression_...

Setelah selesai membasahi sapu tanganku, aku kembali ke bangku tempat Kagami- _kun_ menunggu. Aku langsung menempelkan sapu tanganku di dahi Kagami- _kun_. Ukh, bukannya tadi Kagami- _kun_ bersama Yuna? Sekarang kemana si boncel itu!?

Mata Kagami- _kun_ terpejam. Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan menelpon Yuna.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_?" balas orang di seberang.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , Yuna?" balasku.

"Ada apa?" balasnya ketus, perempatan langsung muncul di pelipisku. Tapi aku bersabar dan akhirnya mengabaikan nada bicara Yuna, sekarang keadaan Kagami- _kun_ lebih penting.

"Sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanyaku cepat.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa urusanmu?" dia balik bertanya dengan nada ketus lagi, salah satu syaraf kesabaranku sepertinya sudah putus. Sial, kurcaci satu ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali sih!?

"Aku tidak peduli sekarang kau sedang apa dan dimana, tapi aku HANYA ingin memberitahu kalau sekarang aku bersama Kagami- _kun_ yang sedang sakit. Jadi bisakah kau menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang? Aku sendiri sedang sibuk. Kami ada di bangku dekat dengan lapangan _hanami_." Ucapku, aku kemudian langsung memutus sambungan teleponku.

Kadang aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran Yuna... padahal rasanya dulu dia tidak seperti itu..

Ah! Aku harus menelpon Nijimura- _san_!

Aku kemudian mencari nomor Nijimura- _san_ dan memencet tombol hijau. Nijimura- _san_ langsung mengangkat teleponku!

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_? Kau baik-baik saja?" nada suara Nijimura- _san_ terdengar panik dan putus-putus. Aku tertawa kecil, Nijimura- _san_ pasti berlari-lari mencariku. Mendengar suara Nijimura- _san_... Entah kenapa aku merasa senang, dadaku hangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nijimura- _san_ , malah sepertinya Nijimura- _san_ yang tidak baik-baik saja," balasku. Aku bertaruh pasti Nijimura- _san_ sedang cemberut sekarang, hehe~

"Kau ini, aku serius mengkhawatirkanmu malah dicandain melulu..." ucap Nijimura- _san_ agak pedas dari seberang. Aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Baik, baik... tenang saja, Nijimura- _san_." Balasku lagi. Kudengar helaan napas dari sana.

"Sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan ke sana," tanya Nijimura- _san_. Aku membeku sejenak, kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku pada Kagami- _kun_.

Kalau Nijimura- _san_ melihat aku berduaan dengan Kagami- _kun_ , masalahnya bisa rumit... tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kagami- _kun_ dengan keadaan seperti ini...

"Tidak perlu Nijimura- _san_ , aku saja yang ke sana. Lagipula ini jalanku kembali masih ditutup dengan _fans_. Aku tidak mau Nijimura- _san_ menerobos barikade ini dan remuk," gurauku agak _nervous_. "Aku saja yang ke sana, Nijimura- _san_ sekarang ada dimana?"

"Aku ada di dekat stan tembak-tembakan," ucap Nijimura- _san_ , aku pun mengangguk-walaupun yang diseberang sana tidak mungkin bisa melihatku.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana setelah kerumunan itu agak tenang. _Jaa_ , Nijimura- _san_..." aku langsung menutup sambugan teleponku. Semoga tidak ketahuan kalau aku sedang berbohong.

Aku langsung mengembalikan arah pandanganku ke sosok yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan deruan napas berat. Aku pun baru tersadar kalau syal yang dipakai Kagami- _kun_ acak-acakan. Memangnya dia baru ngapain sebelum ketemu aku tadi?

Menghela napas pendek, aku pun menunduk dan memperbaiki syal Kagami- _kun_. Kagami- _kun_ sedikit mengerang, mungkin merasa terusik. Aku hanya bisa terkikik pelan, Kagami- _kun_ kelihatan seperti bayi besar sekarang...

Setelah selesai, aku pun tersenyum puas dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Mataku membelalak melihat kedua bola mata merah membara Kagami- _kun_ , tapi ada yang aneh... mata Kagami- _kun_ seperti kosong, menerawang jauh...

Lalu tanpa kusadari... sebuah benda kenyal dan agak basah menempel pada bibirku...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku langsung meloncat ke belakang. Tanganku tanpa sadar langsung mendarat di pipi kiri Kagami- _kun_ dengan sebuah suara keras. Air mata langsung mengumpul di pelupuk mataku.

Itu tadi _ciuman pertama_ ku...

Kulihat kedua mata Kagami- _kun_ membelalak dan sudah tidak kosong lagi, malah dipenuhi ke khawatiran sekarang. Tangannya mencoba meraihku, tapi aku menepis tangan Kagami- _kun_ dan agak menjauh darinya, menutupi bibirku dengan lengan _kimono_ -ku.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirku, mulut Kagami- _kun_ sedikit membuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Aku pun langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berlari, tapi sekali lagi memakai _kimono_ membuatku susah bergerak. Aku menghapus air mataku yang perlahan turun dengan lengan _kimono_ -ku. Aku sudah memilih Nijimura- _san_... lalu apa lagi yang kuinginkan sekarang? Kenapa aku masih berdebar-debar dan merasa bahagia karena Kagami- _kun_? Dan kenapa aku tidak merasa menyesal karena telah kehilangan ciuman pertamaku!? Kenapa air mata tadi bukan air mata penyesalan!?

Kenapa air mata tadi adalah karena aku merasa Kagami- _kun_ sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Kenapa aku berharap? Kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit sekali...

"Sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan...?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku masih merasakan sensasi panas pada telapak tanganku. Kenapa aku tadi menampar Kagami- _kun_? Tidak, aku tidak membencinya karena sudah menciumku, aku hanya terkejut dan aku _refleks_ melakukan hal itu... Duh! Sekarang apa lagi yang kupikirkan!?

Aku kembali menatap telapak tanganku, kemudian membawa tangan kanan yang tadi kugunakan untuk menampar Kagami- _kun_ ke dadaku, mendekatkan telapak itu dengan debaran jantungku yang masih menggila dan terasa hangat tapi juga sesak...

 **/Ring... Ring... Ring.../**

Aku melihat layar ponselku menunjukkan nama 'Nijimura- _san'_ tertera di sana.

Mataku membelalak dan aku segera menenangkan diriku. Setelah aku rasa kekacauan di dalam pikiranku sudah mendingan, aku menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga, " _Moshi-moshi_?" sapaku.

"Lama sekali! Sekarang kau dimana?" tanya Nijimura- _san_. Aku lupa kalau aku berjanji akan segera ke tempat Nijimura- _san_!

"Wah! Maafkan aku Nijimura- _san_! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Jawabku. "Aku ketemu stan yang menjual pernak-pernik imut sih, jadi yah... maafkan aku,"

Kudengar helaan dari seberang, "Dasar kau ini, baiklah tunggu aku di sana," Ucap Nijimura- _san_. Dia kemudian memutus sambungan telepon kami. Aku menghela napas pasrah, untung saja aku benar-benar ada di dekat stan yang menjual pernak-pernik...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaah... akhirnya... akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucap Nijimura- _san_ sambil terengah-engah. Jejak air mata yang tadi ada di pipiku pun sudah mengering, kuharap Nijimura- _san_ tidak merasakan keanehan dariku. Aku terus menenangkan diri sembari menunggu Nijimura- _san_ selesai mengambil napas dengan sedikit perasaan canggung dan takut.

"M-maaf, pasti Nijimura- _san_ khawatir..." ucapku menyesal, aku pun menundukkan kepalaku dan menutup mataku saking takutnya Nijimura- _san_ akan memarahiku.

Tapi ternyata bukan teriakan keras yang kemudian kudengar, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat. Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku. "Ni-Nijimura- _san_!?"

"Syukurlah... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," nada suara Nijimura- _san_ terdengar lega.

Aku pun hanya bisa merasa takjub sejenak, Nijimura- _san_ benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku sampai sebegininya?

Aku pun mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Nijimura- _san_ , "Umh, aku baik-baik saja _kok,_ Nijimura- _san_. Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati,"

"Sebaiknya kau harus." Ucap Nijimura- _san_. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk lagi.

" _Hai'_ , aku mengerti, Nijimura- _san_." Balasku.

Nijimura- _san_ pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentil dahiku cukup keras sampai mendapatkan ringisan dariku. "Huwa, sakit... kenapa tiba-tiba menyentilku Nijimura- _san!_?"

"Nah itu,"

Hah? Aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti.

"Lakukan sesuatu dengan panggilan itu, kita 'kan... ahem, sudah resmi berpacaran, jadi kau tidak perlu memanggil nama belakangku lagi 'kan?" ucap Nijimura- _san_.

Wha! _First_ - _name_ _basis_?!

U-uh, aku mengerti sih... tapi ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama depan seorang cowok!

"U-umm, _jaa_..." wajahku memanas, ini membuat jantungku mau meledak. "Shuuzo..."

Kulihat wajah Nijimura- _san_ sedikit terkejut tapi memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya.

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku sendiri yang mungkin sudah seperti tomat matang siap petik.

"...- _san_.." lanjutku. Sumpah! Aku masih belum bisa memanggil Nijimura- _san_ dengan nama depannya doang!?

"Dasar kau ini,.. Ya sudah, baiklah. Selama kau bisa memanggil nama depanku, tidak masalah..." ucap Niji-ukh.. salah, aku seharusnya sudah mulai memanggilnya ' _Shuuzo'_... uh, - _san_... meskipun dalam pikiranku doang.

" _Hai'_ , Shuuzo- _san_!" balasku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ni–Uh, Shuuzo- _san_ mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Cuma cepat biasakan memanggilku tanpa embel-embel '- _san'_ loh ya," ucapnya, aku pun tertawa miring.

"Hehe, kuusahakan," balasku.

Niji-ukh, Shuuzo- _san_ mengeluarkan bungkusan yang entah ditaruhnya dimana tadi.

"Ini _taiyaki_ -mu, kau masih ingin memakannya 'kan?" tanya Niji–ahem, maksudku Shuuzo- _san_. Mataku pun berbinar-binar dan mengangguk antusias.

"Uwaa, masih hangat. Kok bisa?" pekikku setengah heran. "Apa Shuuzo- _san_ membeli lagi? Atau jangan-jangan Shuuzo- _san_ berlarian ke sini agar _taiyaki_ ini tidak dingin saat kumakan ya?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm, kenapa ya~?" Ukh, Shuuzo- _san_ mulai senang menggodaku. Aku pun mendengus dan mengabaikan nada menggoda Shuuzo- _san_.

Aku mendengar Shuuzo- _san_ tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, "Tentu saja aku berlari ke mari karena aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Kau itu cewek tapi nggak romantis sekali,"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Maaf kalau aku bukan orang yang romantis,"

Aku kemudian menikmati _taiyaki_ -ku dengan tenang, tapi tiba-tiba Shuuzo- _san_ mengambil _taiyaki_ di tangaku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ngambek? Apa tadi ada yang terjadi?" tanyanya, aku terkejut.

"Huh? Tidak apa-apa kok, Shuuzo- _san_. Tidak terjadi apa-apa," ucapku, aku pun memasang senyum terbaik dan senatural mungkin yang bisa kulakukan.

Shuuzo- _san_ terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya mengangguk saja. "Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa bilang padaku, kita berpacaran 'kan sekarang? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu,"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Shuuzo- _san_."

Kami pun meneruskan jalan-jalan kami sebentar sebelum akhirnya Shuuzo- _san_ mengantarku pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung mencopoti pakaianku dan _make up_ yang ada di wajahku. Entah kenapa aku merasa lelah sekali hari ini, perasaanku terasa campur aduk.

Kenapa juga aku sudah harus bertemu dengan Kagami- _kun_ di tahun baru? Tepat setelah aku memutuskan untuk menerima Shuuzo- _san_ lagi! Sumpah, seperti... yah, Kagami- _kun_ muncul di saat paling tidak tepat, _in_ _the worst timing ever_.

Dan juga tadi bukannya Kagami- _kun_ bersama Yuna? Tapi dimana dia tadi pas Kagami- _kun_ sakit seperti itu?

Juga, kenapa tadi Kagami- _kun_ melakukan hal itu padaku!? Dia setengah sadar 'kan!? Apa dia mengira aku ini Yuna?

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi kenapa tadi Kagami- _kun_ baik sekali padaku? Dia bahkan menyelamatkanku agar aku tidak remuk di antara kerumunan orang tadi... Padahal bukannya pas natal waktu itu dia seperti membenciku?

Whaduh! Kenapa dari tadi aku malah memikirkan Kagami- _kun_ terus!? Apa yang kau lakukan diriku!? Apa kau bodoh!? Bukannya kau sudah memiilih Shuuzo- _san_!? Yang teguh dong diriku! Yang serius!

Aku menjambak rambutku saking frustasinya.

Aku berharap aku bisa melewati tahun ini dengan baik-baik saja...

Pikiranku kemudian melayang pada kertas ramalanku tadi...

Hidupku akan seperti pasang surut air laut ya? Semoga saja dalam artian baik...

HEH! Ini bukan saatnya aku mengkhawatirkan kehidupan percintaanku!

Aku kembali panik ketika aku ingat kalau aku harus memikirkan kehidupanku setelah lulus SMA. Aku sudah bertanya kepada ibu, dan beliau menyarankan aku untuk kuliah. Tapi bagaimana ya? Aku sangat tahu kalau pembiayaan kuliah itu pasti berat, jadi aku ingin masuk ke universitas yang menyediakan beasiswa atau yang bisa ada waktu luang untuk bekerja...

Hmm, bagaimana ini? _Form_ pilihan universitasku harus diserahkan pas awal masuk, yang artinya kurang dari tiga hari lagi! Ini bukan saatnya frustasi karena cinta! Gawat! Gawat!

Aku pun segera melompat dari tempat tidur menuju meja belajarku, mengambil buku ulasan universitas yang kudapat dari perpus kemarin-kemarin dan mulai mencari daftar universitas kriteriaku.

* * *

 **"It hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on."**

 **~Anonymous**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Haluh, minna-san! Balik lagi dengan author stress ini~

Ada yang kangen? #dor

Omedetou buat KagaRea fans~ ini dia first-kiss KagaRea~! (bukan sih sebenernya#ahem)

Buat yang NijiRea fans, tenang aja~ Bendera mereka masih belom turun kok!

Wkwkwk, buat **Phantom** -san, apa chap ini ngejawab pertanyaan anda?

Yep, setting cerita ini di tahun ketiga Reader, Kagamin, Yuna, GoM, dan antek-anteknya(?)

Reader pertama sadar kalau suka sama Kagamin itu pas SMP kelas 1, jadi klo di itungin jadi deh 6 taon~ Kalo Captain rainbow sih kan dua tahun di atas GoM(di anime&manga, kayaknya), jadi di sini Niji-senpai ngejalanin kuliah di Jepun dan udah tahun kedua, karena kesehatan ayahnya membaik, akhirnya dia sama adiknya pas ajaran baru pindah lagi ke Jepun. Ah, Sakura adiknya Niji-senpai itu fiksi juga, aku sendri nggak tau kapten pelangi punya adek apa kaga... =_= #oi

Yah pokoknya gitu deh, penjelasan saia susah dimengerti? Saia nggak bakat kayaknya jelasin sesuatu. -_-a

Terus buat **AoKagaKuroLover** ya? Walah, tentu aja buat kelanjutan cerita nak... TwT #desh

Saya pengen ngegambarin itu gini sih, kan cewek itu nggak mungkin betah di-PHP-in selama enem taun, sesabar-sabarnya dia, klo ditarik ulur mulu selama enem tahun kan juga sakit atuh kokoro-nya... jadi normal dong klo si cewek mencari pelarian. Wlopun klo Reader di sini, orangnya 'sungkan' jadi dia nggak bisa memanfaatkan orang lain (lebih sering dimanfaarin dan ngga tegaan) jadi dia dilema sebenernya itu. tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan buat nerima Niji-senpai karena dia pengen move, tapi kayaknya saia gagal njelasin dan gambarin hal itu... saia emang author ngga becus... TAT #dor

Elah, maa, abaikan saja hal itu, saia agak depresi... =A=

Buat yang review, fav, follow, readers, and silent-readers sekalian, arigatou~

Tanpa kalian mungkin cerita ini bakal discont... TwT #hoi

Yah, pokoknya stay tune deh! Moga aja cerita ini cepet selese juga, =_=a #plak


	21. Chapter 20

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan dewa Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, Typo(s), OOC, AU, bahasa campuran, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

"Sudah kau serahkan?" Tanya Miho ketika aku keluar dari ruang guru. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Katanya beliau bisa merekomendasikanku, hanya saja itu juga tergantung nilai akhirku dan penilaian universitasnya." Ucapku.

"Ah, begitu ya... tapi kalau kau benar-benar diterima, aku pasti akan kesepian..." ucap Miho. Aku pun tertawa dan mulai berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian, apa gunanya _handphone_? Lagi pula, tujuanmu untuk bisa satu universitas dengan Akashi- _kun_ 'kan? Kau harus lebih berjuang daripada aku," gurauku.

" _Mou_!" Miho cemberut, aku tertawa melihatnya. "Tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak akan mengatakan pilihanmu pada orang lain? Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa sih, cuma ya mungkin karena memang itu bukan hal penting untuk diberitahukan? Lagipula katanya harapan kita malah tidak akan terwujud jika kita menggembar-gemborkannya 'kan?"

"Oi! Bukannya yang benar itu kalau kau tidak sering mengatakannya kau akan cepat menyerah!?" balas Miho. Aku tertawa saja. "Uh, tapi teman sekelas kita mengiranya kau akan ke _Todai_ juga," ucap Miho kemudian, aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, siapa juga yang bilang aku akan ke sana?" balasku, Miho balik mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm, mungkin soalnya nilaimu juga tinggi dan juga kau murid beasiswa?" ucap Miho.

Aku tertawa setengah hati, "Nilaiku itu standar, Miho. Dan beasiswa yang kudapat itu karena ibuku _single_ - _parent_ ," jawabku.

Miho terdiam sejenak, "Kalau kau ke sana, ibumu akan kesepian, 'kan?"

Aku menatap siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di koridor. Wajar saja, hari ini masih hari pertama masuk setelah liburan musim dingin, bagi murid kelas tiga ini adalah hari konsultasi, jadi banyak murid yang melewati koridor untuk ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya kok. Ibuku sebenarnya bilang sih, aku hanya perlu memilih universitas yang bagus dan giat belajar. Masalah administrasinya, entah bagaimana ibuku bersikeras akan memenuhinya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak tega, ibuku sudah merawatku sendirian selama dua belas tahun ini. Aku tahu bebannya sangat berat, makanya aku ingin membantunya. Saat SMA ini, aku sebenarnya ingin kerja _part-time_. Tapi ibuku melarang, karena itulah kupikir kuliah adalah kesempatanku untuk bisa meringankan beban ibuku." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Miho terdiam dan menunduk, "Aku bisa membantumu kok kalau masalah finansial! Kenapa kau harus memilih universitas sejauh itu?"

Aku tertawa garing, "Sudahlah Miho, keputusanku ini sudah bulat. Lagi pula, aku pasti akan merepotkanmu kalau begitu. Tenang saja, tiap liburan akan kuusahakan pulang,"

Miho masih menundukkan wajahnya, aku pun tersenyum maklum dan menyeretnya ke kantin untuk meringankan _mood_ -nya. Mungkin segelas minuman kesukaannya bisa membuatnya kembali senang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kami kembali ke kelas, teman-temanku sedang sibuk membicarakan hasil konsultasi mereka. Ada yang dibilangi untuk mengganti pilihannya, ada yang didukung, ada yang disarankan untuk mengikuti kursus tambah keahlian, dan macam-macam. Aku pun ditanyai hasilku sendiri, tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Miho pun menyeretku untuk berkunjung ke kelas sebelah, karena dia dibombardir dengan pertanyaan kenapa dia ingin masuk universitas dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi seperti _Kyodai_ , dan sebangsanya.

Elena pun memaklumi untuk jadi tempat pembuangan curhatan Miho setelah aku, aku sih sudah biasa menjadi tempat mengeluh Miho. Yah, karena kami _give-and-take_ sih sejak SMP, dia mendengarkan curhatku, aku juga mendengar keluhnya. Dan di awal-awal kelas pas SMA, kami bertemu dengan Elena dan akhirnya membentuk _trio_. Kami pun pergi ke taman belakang untuk bersantai dan mengobrol.

" _Ne_ , Elena. Bagaimana hasil konsulmu hari ini?" tanya Miho. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan curhatannya. Ternyata Miho sebenarnya bukan hanya ingin satu universitas dengan Akashi- _kun_ tapi kebetulan jurusan yang diinginkannya, yang terbaik ada di sana.

Elena tertawa saja, "Aku tidak akan kuliah di sini, aku akan sekolah _fashion_ di Amerika. Aku tadi hanya meminta rekomendasi dari sekolah saja,"

Aku dan Miho membelalak kaget. "Eh? Kok kami tidak tahu!?"

Elena terkikik geli, "Karena aku memang tidak memberitahukannya,"

"Ehh? Kenapa? Kupikir kau akan satu universitas dengan Kise- _kun_!" ucapku. Elena tertawa.

"Ryouta memilih untuk sekolah pilot, aku tidak mungkin satu universitas dengannya." Ucap Elena.

"Eh? Bukannya Akashi- _kun_ menyarankan mereka untuk satu universitas agar mereka bisa bermain basket bersama?" tanyaku. Elena mengangguk.

"Memang sih, tapi akhirnya Ryouta memilih meneruskan impiannya sejak kecil." Ungkap Elena.

Miho pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Jadi apa aku akan sendirian di sini?"

Aku menatap Miho sedih. Yah, dengan kenyataan kalau Elena akan ke Amerika dan aku tidak akan satu universitas dengannya mungkin membuat Miho agak _down_.

Aku pun tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan sendirian kok, Akashi- _kun_ akan selalu ada untukmu. Lagian itu berarti masih ada yang lain 'kan? Kuroko- _kun_ , Momo- _chan_ , Midorima- _kun_ , masih banyak teman-teman kita yang di sana."

"Tapi kau dan Elena tidak ada..." ucapnya. Aku pun terdiam.

"Memangnya kau memilih ke mana?" tanya Elena kepadaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Aku ke Gifu, karena jurusan pendidikan di sana yang terbaik. Aku juga bisa mendapatkan beasiswa, selain itu aku boleh kerja _part-time_ asalkan tidak mengganggu nilaiku,"

Elena terkejut, "Bukannya itu terlalu berat untukmu!?"

"Hmm, mungkin... tapi aku pasti bisa kok," ucapku menenangkan.

 **/Kretek!/**

Aku, Miho, dan Elena kaget ketika mendengar suara ranting yang patah.

Kami menoleh ke sumber suara, tapi mataku tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Aku pun memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Aku dan Miho pun kembali ke posisi duduk kami semula, sedangkan Elena masih menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Ada apa, Elena?" tanyaku, Elena seperti baru tersadar dari sesuatu dan kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

Elena menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Daripada itu, apa kau sudah bulat dengan keputusanmu itu?"

Aku menggangguk, "Aku masih berusaha mendapatkan persetujuan penuh dari ibuku sih,"

"Lalu apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Nijimura- _san_?" tanya Elena. Aku menggeleng.

Elena menghela napas, "Kau tahu, kau harus cepat-cepat mengatakannya,"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja... rasanya berat," ucapku.

"Apa kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Nijimura- _san_?" tanya Miho yang kembali angkat bicara. Kini gantian aku yang terdiam.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah memilih Nijimura- _san_ kok dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk menyakitinya," ucapku.

Miho dan Elena melihatku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tapi aku sudah menyukai, tidak.. mencintai Kagami- _kun_ sejak lama, aku sudah memendam perasaanku padanya sejak aku pertama kali mengenal cinta. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja," lanjutku sendu.

Elena dan Miho terdiam, namun mereka menepuk kedua pundakku.

"Sudahlah kami mengerti, jangan menangis begitu dong." Ucap Miho, Elena pun mengangguk. Sekilas, kulihat raut wajah Elena serius, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

"Yep, sudah saatnya kau _move_ _on_! Semoga berhasil dengan Nijimura- _san_ ," tambah Elena. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Mungkin yang tadi hanya halusinasiku saja...

* * *

 **"Would you come after me if I walk away?"**

* * *

 **A/N::**

Minna-san, omedetou udah nyelesein sampe sejauh ini~

Walaupun masih ada chapter-chapter lain menunggu, setidaknya ini udah mencapai klimaks!

Ada apa di chap selanjutnya? Hmm... apa ya?

Adegan NijimuraxReader? Ato Kagamin? Ato spesial chapter AkaMiho dan KisElena? Ato adegan NijixReaxKaga yang udah ditunggu-tunggu? Ato semuanya aja? #dor *ntarchapternya10k+oi*

Terus untuk universitasnya, saia itu ngawur doang, jadi tolong maklumi...

Anggep aja jarak Gifu ke Tokyo itu sejauh sabang sampe merauke #hoi

Karena itu, tolong jangan jadiin ff saia referensi, karena isinya kadang ngaco, pilih sumber akurat dan terpercaya(?) #desh

Halah, pokoknya stay tune terus ya~

Dan juga nggak lupa buat yang udah review, readers, silent-readers semua, arigatou gozaimasu! Tetap setia sama cerita ini ya! Maap deh telat, apdetnya...

Saia lupa kalo masih punya cerita ini... TwT

Yosh, sekarang kita mulai aja sedikit bonus chapter!

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

Sepulang sekolah, tepat pada saat sudah tidak orang di kelasnya. Yuiki Elena memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri meja paling belakang, meja milik pemuda berambut merah membara yang tengah tekun menyalin catatan di depannya. Elena bersyukur pacar pemuda itu sedang tidak ada di sana karena sedang ada urusan. Kalau dia ada, mungkin sekarang Elena sudah ditatap tajam.

"Taiga, punya waktu sebentar?" tanya Elena langsung. Kagami Taiga mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Elena heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Sejenak, Yuiki Elena terdiam, mencoba menimbang kembali dampak baik dan buruk dari apa yang akan dilakukannya. Namun pada akhirnya, gadis itu membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara langsung.

"Apa kau menyukainya atau tidak?" tanya Elena, Kagami tentu saja mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Elena kembali menghela napas melihat raut wajah bingung Kagami.

"Aku tadi melihatmu bersembunyi saat kami mengobrol di taman. Tepat saat dia bilang dia akan kuliah di Gifu, kau tidak sengaja menginjak ranting dan akhirnya cepat-cepat bersembunyi 'kan?" tuduh Elena dengan suara datar. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya, dia tidak tahu kalau teman sekelasnya ini bisa menguak hal seperti itu, layaknya detektif saja.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mendengarnya? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku 'kan, Elena? Lalu kenapa kau mengintrogasiku?" kilah Kagami.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu bersembunyi, itu saja. Padahal kalau kau mendengar pun selama kau tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun juga tidak masalah. Tidak ada alasan kuat kenapa kau harus bersembunyi." Ungkap Elena.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata Elena yang seperti mencari kebohongan dalam kedua bola mata membaranya. "Aku hanya tidak mau dia merasa terganggu,"

Elena terdiam, mengamati sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. "Kau tahu, Taiga? Aku dan kau memang cocok saat _hang-out_ , hanya saja untuk kali ini, aku ingin mengingatkanmu... Kau sudah punya Yuna. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau sukai darinya dan kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya. Kau. Sudah. Memiliki. **Yuna**. untuk kau perhatikan."

Kagami kembali mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Elena, _shock_ dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Walaupun dari penglihatanku kau sepertinya mencintai **orang** **lain**. Tapi jika **orang lain** itu sudah memiliki kebahagiannya sendiri, tolong jangan kau ganggu. Itu salahmu sendiri karena sudah melewatkan kesempatan," tukas Elena sekali lagi.

Kagami masih mematung tidak bisa membalas perkataan Elena sama sekali. Elena kemudian melangkah menjauh dari meja Kagami. Namun sebelum dia keluar kelas, dia menyempatkan berhenti dan berbalik.

"Dan juga, aku mau mengingatkan." ucap Elena dari ambang pintu. "Kesempatan kedua itu jarang terjadi, dan tidak ada _all_ _happy_ _ending_ di kehidupan ini. Yang ada adalah bahagia walau ada yang menderita atau memilih menderita agar orang lain bahagia."

Dan dengan satu ucapan itu, Elena menutup pintu kelasnya. Meninggalkan Kagami berpikir keras dan tenggelam dalam perasaan berkecamuknya.


	22. Chapter 20,5: Special Chapter

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan dewa Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Warning: OC, Typo(s), OOC, AU, bahasa campuran, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, Ore-shi!Akashi, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Third PoV**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Yuiki Elena menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu kelasnya. Dia saat ini sebenarnya ingin marah-marah dan mencaci maki seseorang bernama Kagami Taiga! Kenapa dia tidak melakukan apa yang hatinya katakan sih!? Apa dia bodoh!? Elena tahu dia bodoh dalam pelajaran, tapi Elena tidak menyangka dia bodoh dalam hal lain juga!

Elena menghela napas panjang, diliriknya sosok Kagami dari jendela kaca yang membatasi ruang kelas dengan koridor. Kagami masih membatu di tempat, kepalanya tertunduk jadi Elena tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan atau ekspresi yang saat ini dipasangnya.

Gadis cantik itu pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, dia merasa mungkin tadi ucapannya terlalu tajam. Tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, sudah cukup Kagami menggantungkan perasaan sahabatnya. Walaupun mereka sama bodohnya tapi setidaknya sahabatnya itu tidak sebodoh Kagami sekarang, jadi dia bisa memutuskan untuk _move on_.

Sebenanya Elena tidak tahu apa perbuatannya ini benar atau salah, karena dia sendiri menyadari bahwa kalau sebenarnya Kagami itu menyukai sahabatnya. Tapi tingkahnya benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa dia masih berpacaran dan perhatian dengan Yuna, padahal cewek itu bertingkah kayak _b***h_! Ups, _curses_ dilarang ding...

Pokoknya dia bertingkah super menyebalkan dan memuakkan! Tapi kenapa Kagami masih perhatian dengannya? Apalagi dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri! Grrrr!

Apa sih bagusnya si boncel itu...

"Haaaah..." Elena kembali menghela napas, lelah sendiri dengan pikirannya yang asal berkecamuk seenaknya sendiri.

Elena langsung terlonjak saat tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"UWAA!" Elena langsung mencengkram apapun itu yang menutupi pandangannya, yang ternyata adalah dua buah telapak tangan.

"Hahaha, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut secemerlang matahari.

Elena langsung merengut, " _Mou_! Ryouta! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!?"

Kise Ryouta tertawa lepas, kekasih sang gadis itu pun menunduk dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pelipis gadisnya, membuat Elena merona.

"Habisnya kau keluar dengan tampang jelek dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja," Kise memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Elena sedikit kaget tapi mengingat apa yang barusan memenuhi pikirnnya itupun akhirnya membuat si gadis meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi..."

Kise merengut, "Apa itu sesuatu yang sangat penting sehingga aku bagai angin lewat buatmu, Elena?"

Elena tertawa garing menanggapi ucapan Kise, "Bukan maksudku begitu, aku hanya..."

"Tidak ada alasan." Kise memotong ucapan Elena, pemuda pirang itu tahu dari raut wajah gadisnya bahwa gadis itu ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Elena akhirnya menghela napas dan menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Kise.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagian yang ini salah, ulangi lagi." Ucapan tegas dari bibir pemuda berambut merah itu kembali mengudara.

Kuroko Miho kembali menggaruk kulit kepalanya–frustasi. Gadis itu kembali menerima buku tulisnya yang telah selesai dikoreksi oleh tutor merangkap kekasihnya itu. Miho meletakkan kembali bukunya di atas meja dan kembali fokus.

Akashi Seijuurou mengamati gadis berambut biru muda di depannya dengan cermat. Tangan gadis itu masih terus menulis, tapi ketika dia merasa tidak puas dengan hasilnya, tangan lentiknya segera meraih penghapus dan menghapus tulisannya. Dia kembali menghela napas lelah dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya–kebiasaan buruknya ketika frustasi berat.

Akashi kemudian berdiri dan agak menunduk agar lebih dekat dengan buku tulis si gadis.

"Bagian ini, seharusnya kau memangkatkannya bukan mengalikannya." Tunjuk Akashi. Mata Miho melebar.

"Oh iya!" pekiknya pelan. Dia segera menghapus jawabannya dan menggantinya sesuai petunjuk Akashi.

Akashi menghela, dia tahu bahwa Miho sangat membenci matematika, bahkan rasa itu bisa disamakan dengan rasa benci Akashi terhadap rumput laut. Makanya Akashi benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa juga dia berniat masuk jurusan desain interior di _Kyodai_?

Bahkan seseorang yang serba tahu seperti Akashi Seijuurou terkadang tidak bisa menganalisis keputusan dan tindakan dari seorang Kuroko Miho. Tapi yah, hal itu pula yang membuat Akashi tertarik dengan gadis itu dari awal.

"Ah, dapat!" senyum kembali merekah di wajah Miho. Dia kembali menunjukkan buku tulisnya kepada Akashi. Akashi melihat sekilas jawaban yang ditulis Miho, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. " _Yokatta_!" Miho menghela napas lega sebelum mengambil gelas berisi minuman yang terlupakan sejenak di sebelahnya.

Akashi menumpu dagu memandangi Miho yang dengan tenang menyeruput minumannya.

"Kenapa kau memilih desain interior _Kyodai_ , Miho?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Miho menghentikan acara minumnya sebentar. "Huh? Apa maksudmu, Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi menatap Miho tajam, Miho langsung merinding.

"U-uh, ukh... ummm, kau tahu sendiri aku suka menggambar 'kan? Jadi aku ingin mengambil jurusan yang berbau gambar," ucap Miho.

"Kenapa harus desain interior?" Akashi terus menatap intens Miho. "Kalau kau ingin menggambar, bukankah jurusan seni itu lebih tepat?"

Miho menunduk dan akhirnya menghela napas. "Aku pernah membantu pasangan suami istri menggambarkan desain interior rumah yang mereka inginkan, waktu itu kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan dan mereka sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa menggambar desain rumah sesuai keinginan mereka, karena sudah banyak pendesain yang mereka datangi tapi hasilnya tidak bagus. Si istri kelihatan kelelahan, apalagi dia sedang hamil dan sepertinya sudah berjalan cukup lama,"

Miho mem- _pause_ ceritanya sejenak. "Aku kemudian menawarkan untuk menggambarkan desain mereka, mereka langsung gembira. Untung saja aku membawa buku sketsaku saat itu, mereka kemudian menjelaskan padaku desain yang mereka inginkan. Dan _ta-da_ ~ mereka sangat senang dengan hasil gambaranku,"

"Aku tidak mengerti arah ceritamu," komentar Akashi.

Miho tertawa garing, "Saat mereka tersenyum dan berterima kasih padaku, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada debaran aneh dan rasa hangat di dadaku. Bukan hanya sekedar rasa senang karena bisa berguna, tapi lebih ke... _'Ah, aku seperti menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaan mereka,'_ begitu. Karena itulah aku ingin mengambil jurusan desain interior."

Akashi membuka mulutnya, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu Miho masih belum selesai berbicara.

"Awalnya aku ingin menjadi _wedding_ _planer_ , tapi rasanya itu sangat berat dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengambil desain interior. Begitulah..." Miho mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi begitu, karena itulah kau memilih _Kyodai_. Jurusan itu memang salah satu jurusan terbaik di sana," komentar Akashi.

Miho tertawa kecil. "Yup, dan juga, itu artinya aku bisa satu kampus denganmu 'kan Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi tersenyum lembut, tangan kirinya kemudian meraih tangan kanan Miho, mendekatkan tangan kecil itu ke bibir tipisnya.

Wajah Miho berubah menjadi kepiting rebus saat Akashi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada punggung tangannya.

"W-wah! Akashi- _kun_!" pekik Miho pelan. Tapi seorang Akashi Seijuurou hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Haah, Kagami _cchi_ , _nee_?" komentar Kise pasrah. Elena mengangguk.

"Karena itulah aku ingin memberikan sedikit dorongan padanya." Ucap Elena.

Kise melirik Elena dan menghela napas sebentar, "Hubungan mereka berdua memang sepertinya dari awal sulit. Aku sering melihatnya waktu SMP, sebagian besar karena dia sahabat Miho- _chan_ dan Miho- _chan_ sangat sering menyeretnya ke Teikou."

"Tapi aku baru tahu masalah percintaan mereka waktu kami semua– _Generation of Miracles_ –kembali berkumpul untuk bermain bersama dan merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko _cchi_ dua tahun yang lalu," lanjut Kise.

"Hmm, berarti itu sebelum kau berpacaran denganku, Ryouta?" tanya Elena. Kise mengangguk.

"Waktu itu aku agak heran melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, Kagami _cchi_ sangat blak-blakan di dekatnya. Dia bahkan sepertinya sama sekali tidak menahan diri untuk melakukan apapun." Elena memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seperti berduaan di dapur dan memasak bersama, membersihkan sisa makanan di pipi dengan tangan sendiri, mencuci peralatan masak berdua, mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan pengantin baru." Kise tertawa mengingat semua hal itu. Elena mengangguk-angguk.

"Terus, akhirnya karena penasaran aku bertanya pada Kagami _cchi_ saat dia sedang menyendiri di balkon. Dan dia menjawab, _'Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Tapi kami berdua sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing, tidak mungkin akan ada yang terjadi.'_ begitu..." ucap Kise, Elena memainkan jari-jarinya pada selempang tas yang dia pakai.

"Lalu apa setelah itu kau tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi Ryouta?" tanya Elena, Kise manggeleng.

"Karena setelah itu, setiap aku bertemu mereka berdua, Kagami _cchi_ selalu memiliki pandangan sedih saat menatap dia," Kise berhenti berjalan dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada Elena dengan menirukan wajah Kagami yang diingatnya. "Seperti ini..."

Wajah Elena merona, bukan... bukan karena membayangkan Kagami dengan wajah yang sama. Tapi pandangan Kise padanya sekarang membuatnya malu karena Kise terlihat... umm, seksi?

Elena langsung meneplokkan telapak tangannya pada muka Kise dengan keras.

" _Itai_!" Kise memegangi wajahnya yang terasa cenuat-cenut. "Kenapa sih, Elena?"

Elena membuang muka, berniat menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari Kise. Tetapi ujung matanya kemudian menangkap kepala berwarna merah dan biru muda.

"Miho dan Akashi- _kun_?" gumam Elena. Akashi sedang mencium punggung tangan Miho.

Kise masih merengek kepada Elena, yang kemudian membuat Elena mendengus.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih gentlemen seperti Akashi- _kun_ di sana, Ryouta." Ucap Elena dengan nada menggoda.

Kise berhenti merengek dan mengarahkan matanya ke arah pandang Elena.

" _Sasuga_ , Akashi _cchi_... benar-benar seperti pangeran berkuda putih." Puji Kise. Elena mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryouta?" tanya Elena bingung.

"Ah, sebenarnya mereka berpacaran dengan bantuan kami semua– _GoM_ , Momo _cchi_ , dan sahabatnya itu–kami sepakat mengunci mereka di _gym_ sambil merayakan 1 tahun pertemuan mereka. Yah, walaupun semua itu rencana Akashi _cchi_ sih," cerita Kise.

"Rencana awanya sih, kami akan mengunci Miho- _chan_ dan Akashi _cchi_ akan menyelamatkannya selayaknya pangeran berkuda putih." Kise tertawa mengingatnya. "Tapi semuanya berantakan sampai akhirnya Momo _cchi_ dan sahabatnya itu menyeret Miho- _chan_ ke _gym_ yang di dalamnya sudah ada Akashi _cchi_ –yang sudah membawa kunci _gym_ sebenarnya–dan mengunci mereka berdua." Lanjut Kise. Elena tersenyum sedih.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu masa lalu kalian?" gumam Elena sedih, Kise tersenyum lembut dan merangkul Elena.

"Aku malah senang kau tidak tahu, karena masa terakhir kami di SMP dan masa awal kami SMA benar-benar kacau. Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat kejadian pahit," ucap Kise.

Elena meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kise, "Tapi aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu, Ryouta."

Kise terawa lepas, sebelum kembali berjalan masih dengan merangkul Elena. "Baiklah, aku siap _kok_ menceritakan semuanya! Ah! Ada foto-foto juga kalau tidak salah, mau mampir?"

"Tapi apa itu tidak membuatmu repot, Ryouta? Bukankah kau akan kemalaman sampai Kanagawa besok?" tanya Elena.

" _Baka_ _nee_ , apa sih yang enggak buat kekasihku tercinta ini? Bahkan lautpun sanggup kusebrangi asalkan untuk bersamamu," ucap Kise sambil menjulurkan lidahnya main-main.

Wajah Elena merona, dia memukul dada bidang Kise pelan. " _Mou_!"

Yang tentunya hanya memperoleh tawaan keras dari pemuda kuning di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah, Kise- _kun_ dan Elena?" gumam Miho ketika melihat keluar jendela. Mata biru gadis itu menangkap kedua orang yang dikenalnya sedang berangkulan mesra di pinggir jalan. Miho tertawa geli.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi ketika tiba-tiba mendengar tawa dari gadis yang sedari tadi berada di depannya.

Miho menunjuk telunjuknya keluar jendela, "Itu Kise- _kun_ dan Elena."

Akashi mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela, dan benar saja di sana ada mantan rekan setimnya saat SMP bersama pacarnya.

"Enak ya, Elena. Kise- _kun_ lucu sih, dan romantis... sepertinya dia terlihat bahagia sekali," puji Miho. _'Seandainya Akashi-kun seromantis, Kise-kun. Dia bahkan terkadang membuatku sulit memanggilnya Sei...'_ batin Miho.

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tidak akan bisa merengek seperti Ryouta,"

' _Nah kan,'_ Miho kembali mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya.

"Tapi aku bisa _kok_ menjamin kalau aku juga bisa romantis," ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, Miho langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Akashi yang tiba-tiba mendekat padanya. Bibirnya pun segera ia lepas dari sedotan, tapi karena terlalu tiba-tiba dia masih memiliki sisa minuman di mulutnya.

Ia hampir saja menyemburkannya kalau saja Akashi tidak segera meraup bibir Miho dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Miho terkejut dan masih membelalakkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum gadis itu menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Akashi. Setelah merasa Miho sedikit rileks, Akashi langsung menjilat bibir bawah Miho dan memasukkan lidahnya. Akashi menyesap minuman Miho yang tertahan di mulutnya dan mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut Miho. Ciuman itu berlangsung hingga beberapa lama, sebelum Akashi melepaskan ciuman _intens_ -nya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Miho yang sudah agak bengkak.

Masih butuh beberapa detik untuk Miho mampu membuka matanya, tapi ketika dia membuka matanya, Miho sepertinya lebih ingin memilih untuk tidak pernah membuka matanya tadi.

Semua mata yang ada di restoran yang dia gunakan sedari tadi untuk belajar, sekarang menatap ke arahnya dan kekasihnya yang sedang dengan tenang duduk di depannya. Wajah Miho langsung seperti tomat yang siap petik, dia menutupi wajahnya dan meletakkan wajahnya di meja, sangat malu dengan kejadian barusan.

' _Astaga! Aku tidak ingat kami sedang berada di restoran! Tempat publik bukan private!'_ Miho terus meraung malu dalam hati. Dia kemudian memunculkan matanya untuk menatap Akashi, masih dengan kepala yang tertumpu di atas meja.

" _Mou_ , Akashi- _kun_! Apa sih yang kau lakukan!?" gerutu Miho.

Akashi tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Miho, tangan besarnya diarahkan untuk menyibakkan poni Miho yang menutupi sebagian matanya. "Karena kau bilang aku tidak bisa romantis,"

"Aku 'kan hanya bergurau Akashi- _kun_!" gerutu Miho lagi, Akashi malah melebarkan senyumnya mnjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Tapi itu terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan untukku," balas Akashi. Miho langsung cemberut. Gadis itu kemudian duduk tegak dan merapikan barang barangnya di atas meja.

"Sudahlah, sudah sore. Nanti kau bisa ketinggalan kereta ke Kyoto, Akashi- _kun_. Ayo pulang," ajak Miho. Akashi menahan lengan Miho sejenak, Miho mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Akashi berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Miho keluar, tidak lupa membayar pesanan mereka tadi. "Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu, bolos sehari saja tidak masalah untukku."

Wajah Miho memerah, _'Apa itu artinya dia ingin sampai malam bersama dengaku? Apa itu artinya... waaaa!'_

Akshi terkikik, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku memang ingin sampai malam bersamamu. Tapi hanya sebatas tidur bersama, bukan bercinta. Imajinasimu terlalu liar, Miho. _You perv_..." Akashi membisiki Miho dengan ada seduktif.

Wajah Miho kembali memerah, kalau saja wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi. "A-aku tidak membayangkan apapun Akashi- _kun_! Jangan sembarangan!"

Akashi kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Miho, "Bilang kau menginap di rumah sahabatmu itu hari ini, kita akan ke apartemenku."

Miho memegangi pipinya, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kecewa. Karena rasa bibir Akashi masih terasa menempel di bibirnya, dia jadi ingin ciuman bibir lagi.

"Ciuman pipi aja?" gumam Miho. Kini gantian Akashi yang membelalakkan matanya.

Akashi menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Miho, "Jangan bilang begitu, atau aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri."

Wajah Miho masih memerah, "Maafkan aku, Akashi- _kun_ ,"

Akashi tersenyum dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir gadis biru itu. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi... dan juga, kau bisa memanggilku Seijuurou. Kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, 'kan, Miho?"

Miho terkejut, "Kenapa kau–?"

"Aku tahu segalanya, Miho. Karena aku selalu benar," ucap Akashi, terselip nada menggoda di sana.

Miho memutar bola matanya. "Baik, baik, Tuan Serbatahu. Kadang hal itu membuatku seram Sei, rasanya seperti kau mengikutiku kemana saja dan mengamati semua gerak-gerikku, apalagi kau seperti bisa membaca pikiranku."

Akashi tertawa dan menggandeng tangan kanan Miho. "Ayo,"

.

.

.

* * *

" **This love is freaking heavy! Too heavy to keep holding on to it all alone!"**

 **Honeyworks ~ Diagnosis Love-sickness (sung by Gumi)**

* * *

 **AN:**

Ya-halo minna-san~

Saia sedang depresi ngetikin chapternya reader, galau mulu kapan so sweer-nya? =A= #elukaliauthornya

Jadi akhirnya saia bikin deh ini chapter~ moga aja nggak aneh, dan nyambung dengan cerita sebelum-sebelumnya #tipeauthormalesyangnggamaungulangbacadariawal #dor

Agak susah nyesuaiin panggilannya reader, saia pengen dia tetep tanpa nama aja soalnya. -w-

Terus... soal apa ya? Ah, iya, chapter depan bakal ada kejutan loh! Apaan? Ngga tau deh~ #oi

Ngomong-ngomong, saia bikin chapter ini sambil dengerin opening dan endingnya Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun. Moga chap ini ngga berakhir OOC dan over-fluffy.. tapi kayaknya ini malah kelewat OOC deh... #pundung

Helah, yang penting ngucapin arogatou dulu buat para readers sekalian, yang review dan fav dan follow juga, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~

Tetep stay tune yah~ saia bakal apdet chapter asli lanjutannya seminggu lagi, 'kay?~


	23. Chapter 21

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kataomoi"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua chara Kurobas ada berkat tangan dewa Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saia minjem doang buat mewujudkan imajinasi liar saia, .w.)/**

 **Kalo ada nama manga ato anime ato apapun tiba-tiba muncul di sini, itu juga bukan milik saia. 'kay?~**

 **Warning: OC, Typo(s), OOC, AU, bahasa campuran, word tak tentu, Ejaan Yang Diragukan, ruwet, muter-muter, lebih kaya curcolan, de-es-be-de-es-be~**

 **Summary:** Mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai malah tidak tahu soal perasaanmu. Akankah kau mampu mempertahankan perasaanmu? Atau memilih untuk mencari cinta yang baru?/RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu, aku akhirnya mendengarkan saran Miho dan Elena untuk memberitahu Shuuzo- _san_. Aku meraih ponselku yang berada di atas nakas dan langsung mencari nomor telepon Shuuzo- _san_.

Setelah tiga kali deringan, Shuuzo- _san_ mengangkat teleponku.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" salamnya.

"Umh, _moshi_ - _moshi_ , Shuuzo- _san_. _Konbanwa_ ," salamku balik sedikit kaku.

Kudengar Shuuzo- _san_ tertawa di seberang sana. "Tumben kau menelponku malam-malam, ada apa?"

"Umm, begini... apa besok Shuuzo- _san_ bisa kencan denganku sepulang aku sekolah?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Huh? Tumben kau mengajakku duluan... kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya, aku dapat merasakan nada khawatir di sana.

Aku langsung menggeleng, walaupun aku tahu Shuuzo- _san_ tidak akan bisa melihatku, "Tidak, hanya saja, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin secepatnya kukatakan pada Shuuzo- _san_..."

Sejenak tidak kudengar balasan dari seberang, "Baiklah, tapi aku ada jadwal kuliah besok jam sepuluh sampai jam tiga sore."

Mataku langsung berkelip, "Tidak apa-apa! _Jaa_ , kita ketemuan di _cafe_ yang dulu ya Shuuzo- _san_!"

Kudengar gelak tawa dari sana, "Kau benar-benar menyukai _cafe_ itu ya?"

"Ya! Sangat-sangat-sangat-sangaaat suka! Hehe~" ucapku.

"Hmm, jadi kau lebih menyukai _cafe_ itu daripada aku?"

 **/Deg!/**

Eh?

"Uh, itu bukan‒" "Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak perlu menanggapinya serius. Baiklah, sudah malam, cepat tidur. Besok kau masuk pagi 'kan?"

"Uh, umh, baiklah... _oyasumi_ , Shuuzo- _san_..."

" _Oyasumi_ ,"

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur setelah panggilan teleponku dan Shuuzo- _san_ terputus. Kenapa Shuuzo- _san_ berkata seperti itu ya?

Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu?

ARGHHH! _MOU II_!

Daripada aku ribet-ribet hari ini, lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan diri aja!

Aku langsung mengambil tumpukan _manga_ yang ada di rak bukuku bagian bawah dan akhirnya mulai membaca.

* * *

Aku merasakan mataku susah sekali untuk terbuka saat di sekolah...

Huft, ini pasti gara-gara aku terlalu menghayati _Love so Life_ sampai menghabiskan semua volumenya dalam satu malam... rasanya ngantuk sekali...

Aku kembali menguap ketika aku sudah duduk di bangkuku. Kelasku masih sepi... ya iyalah, siapa yang mau berangkat jam setengah tujuh saat jam masukmu dimulai pukul 8? Jawabannya sih pasti tidak ada yang mau. Tapi karena itulah aku harus jadi yang bertanggung jawab. Aku kebagian piket hari ini, jadi aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Kalau tidak, guruku bisa marah besar.

Hm? Kenapa tidak bagi tugas? Yah, apa boleh buat. Teman-teman sekelasku tidak peduli soal beginian, kami cuma kompak kalau buat senang-senang. Kalau hal seperti ini, mereka pasti menyerahkan kepada yang berhati baik. Yah, makanya kadang kau tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain tahu kalau kau baik, nantinya hidupmu pasti isinya cuma dimanfaatkan.

Eh? Haah, kenapa aku barusan berpikir negatif sekali sih? Pasti karena kurang tidur...

Setelah aku selesai dengan semua tugas piketku, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima. Aku yang tidak bisa menahan rasa kantukku lebih lama lagi pun segera duduk dan menumpukan kepalaku di atas kedua lenganku yang kutumpuk di atas meja sebagai bantal.

Mataku langsung terpejam saking ngantuknya, ditambah angin semilir dari jendela di sampingku yang terbuka, menambah rasa kantukku saja...

Baru beberapa saat aku menutup mataku, aku merasakan sebuah sapuan lembut yang merapikan poniku. Sebuah usapan lembut di pipiku dan benda kenyal yang menyentuh pelipisku.

... Kalau aku tidak salah, aku masih merasa setengah sadar. Tapi karena merasa cukup terusik, aku mengerang pelan. Walaupun aku masih tidak membuka mataku karena kelopak mataku masih terasa berat.

Setelah itu aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi...

Hmm, mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saking ngantuknya...

.

.

.

.

.

"-i!"

"-ngun!"

"Oi! Bangun!" teriakan yang tepat masuk ke telinga kiriku itu membuatku terlonjak.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, kemudian aku melihat sekelilingku. Teman-temanku memasang tampang bervariasi, ada yang menahan tawa, ada yang memasang tampang meminta maaf, ada yang memegang dahinya seakan berkata ' _astaga'_. Eh? Kelasku kok sudah ramai ya? Aku mengerjapkan mataku dua kali sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah kananku...

Ada Kiritani- _sensei_ yang sedang memberikan tampang garang padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, bagus sekali_...

Sarkasku dalam hati. Aku tertidur sampai bahkan tidak mendengar bel masuk dan sekarang dianggap tertidur pas pelajaran salah satu _sensei_ _killer_. Tamatlah sudah...

"Nyenyak sekali ya tidurmu? Mimpi indah?" tanya Kiritani- _sensei_.

Aku tegang seketika, "Uh-uhm... nyenyak, _sensei_..."

Kiritani- _sensei_ tersenyum, walaupun aku tahu itu memiliki arti menyeramkan. "Nah, kau pasti sudah cukup istirahat, kan? Kalau begitu jangan lupa temui _sensei_ sepulang sekolah nanti."

Mataku langsung membelalak, aku hendak melontarkan protes. Tapi sebelum aku membuka mulutku, tatapan tajam Kiritani- _sensei_ sudah membungkamku. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baik, _sensei_..."

Semoga saja detensi dari Kiritani- _sensei_ sudah selesai sebelum waktuku janjian dengan Shuuzo- _san_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Tidak berujung..." gerutuku, Kiritani- _sensei_ menyuruhku mengoreksi semua ulangan dari kelas satu dan dua, gila apa itu _sensei_! Paling dia cuma mau meringankan bebannya sendiri! Dasar _sensei_ malas, tidak berperasaan!

Aku melirik jam dinding kelasku, sudah jam setengah tiga... sedangkan aku masih harus menyelesaikan dua tumpuk tinggi. Huweee!

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Shuuzo- _san_ , kalau aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.

 **/Sreeeek!/**

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu kelasku yang terbuka, tubuhku menegang. Tapi aku langsung menghembuskan napas lega saat yang kulihat hanya Kagami- _kun_ , kukira dia tadi Kiritani- _sensei_.

"Huh? Belum pulang?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng. Dan menunjukkan lima tumpukan tinggi kertas ulangan yang ada di depanku.

"Oh, detensi?" aku mengangguk pedih.

Aku kembali berfokus pada kertas ulangan di depanku untuk kukoreksi, entah kenapa aku merasa _doki_ - _doki_ sekarang. Apa karena barusan bayangan Kagami- _kun_ yang menciumku tidak sengaja terintas di kepalaku?

Hwat! Aku baru ingat kalau aku 'kan juga menamparnya! Terus kenapa bisa aku dan dia baru saja berbicara dengan normal!?

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat mendengar suara kursi yang diseret, aku mendongak dan melihat Kagami- _kun_ duduk di depanku.

"Err, Kagami- _kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku bingung. Kagami- _kun_ kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar dari tumpukan soal yang ada dan mengeluarkan bolpoin merahnya.

"Ini sudah sore, apa kau mau sampai menginap di sekolah?" tanya Kagami- _kun_ balik. Aku terdiam, akhirnya aku pun menerima bantuan Kagami- _kun_. Apalagi 'kan aku memang ada janji, jadi aku harus menyelesaikan detensi ini secepatnya, untung saja ini pelajaran bahasa inggris, jadi aku sedikit bisa mengandalkan Kagami- _kun_ untuk mengoreksi.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat Kagami- _kun_ berwajah pucat di depanku.

Ah...

"Kagami- _kun_ , kalau butuh, ini ada kunci jawabannya kok." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang kusimpan di loker mejaku.

"Maaf," Kagami- _kun_ mengambil kertas yang kusodorkan dan mulai mengoreksi.

Aku tertawa dalam hati, aku lupa kalau Kagami- _kun_ 'kan julukannya _BaKa_ gami... huft, apa dengan pangkat itu dia bisa lolos ujian masuk universitas?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku langsung menghela napas lega setelah berhasil membereskan peralatanku yang berserakan di atas meja. Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang guru bersama Kagami- _kun_. Entah kenapa, aku jadi lega Kagami- _kun_ bersikap normal dan malah membantuku. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku bisa sampai malam bercinta dengan kertas-kertas laknat itu di sekolah.

" _Arigatou_ , Kagami- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa kau nanti kalau tidak ada dirimu," ucapku. Kagami- _kun_ menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Biasa saja, lagipula kalau kau tidak cepat pulang aku juga yang susah," balas Kagami- _kun_ sambil menunjukkan gerombolan(?) kunci yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah, Erina- _sensei_?" Kagami- _kun_ mengangguk. Wah, memang guru bahasa jepangku itu, walaupun cantik bin seksi begitu, bisa kejam juga itu orang. Apalagi kalau masalah PR dan mengabaikan penjelasannya, yup, salah satu hukumannya pasti disuruh mengunci semua ruangan yang ada di sekolah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Kagami- _kun_. Aku ada sedikit urusan, sekali lagi terima kasih ya!" aku baru berjalan beberapa langkah namun lenganku ditahan.

"Uh... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Kagami- _kun_ canggung, aku mengerutkan kening, baru kali ini aku melihat Kagami- _kun_ _nervous_.

Aku pun berdiri berhadapan dengan Kagami- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_ menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap kedua bola mataku.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Huh?

Barusan dia bilang apa?

Aku berkedip beberapa kali sebelum, kembali menatap Kagami- _kun_ tidak mengerti.

Kagami- _kun_ menghela napas dalam-dalam, sebelum membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisiknya ke telingaku. Aku membelalakan mataku kaget.

Tentu saja! Perkataan Kagami- _kun_ barusan seperti bom atom yang menjatuhiku secara tiba-tiba dan entah darimana!

Aku membatu, sedangkan Kagami- _kun_ masih bertahan pada posisinya yang tengah memelukku.

 _Kami_ - _sama_... sekarang cobaan apalagi yang dengan manisnya Engkau berikan kepadaku?

* * *

" **The dream that I had given up on is beginning to move again."**

 **Ray ~ Ebb and Flow (Nagi no Asukara)**

* * *

A/N:

Balik lagi dengan Chiao setelah seminggu~

Udah kangen yah~? Ngaku dehh~~~ #dor

Yap, ini dia adegan confess yang ditunggu-tunggu~

Eh? Ada yang bisa nebak klo Kagamin bakal confes? Ayok angkat kaki~ saia kasih piring cantik~ #ngek

Kayak biasanya, saia bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama reviewer setia cerita ini, readers-readers sekalian yang udah nyempetin baca, I luph u~ 3

Halah, selain itu saia bakal ngasi pengumuman resmi klo saia bakal hiatus dulu...

Biasa masalah RL menggila, mungkin bakal sampe akhir september saia hiatus...

Mohon maklum dulu ya minna, doakan aja semuanya baik-baik aja (amin)...

Yosh! Tanpa panjang lebar, kripik, dan santan lezat(?) silakan klik kotak di bawah oke~


End file.
